STORMERS
by myzorkingofwar
Summary: this is a rewrite of a previous story with many changes more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S.

info

this is a remake of my S.T.O.R.M. stories only this time it has three new heroes it will have some changes.

want to know then read and find out.

the names for the heroes and Villains are going to be.

I don't own any of the other characters in the story just the ones on this page

these are my creations

heroes.

Sho.

Trock.

Oren.

Roar.

Maled.

Elricks.

Raad.

Shrouded.

Villains

dragone.

tor.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jackie Chan adventures or the characters on the show only my oc's

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 1 the dragon enters

in a anteaqe shop a 13 year old boy was wondering through the store looking at the items.

''is there something you would like", asked a voice.

the boy turned to see a bold old man with big bushy eye brows dressed in a Chinese kimono and with a smile on his face.

( just F.Y.I. it is the old man from a episode of Jackie Chan adventures who sold Jackie a puppet with the evil monkey king in it.)

''sorry!", said the boy ''I just don't know I don't have much", said the boy who had taken 100$ from his mom he hid most of it in his shoes.

''well!", said the man "despite that I think I have something for you", said the man.

he then went to a cobbered opened it and took out a Chinese sword and it's sheath.

''this I feel is for you and for you only 20$." said the man

''are you shore?" asked the boy "this seems like a very good piece from china.",

''Ah yes!", said the old man with a smile "you are right this you have a sharp eye and I feel this sword is for you take it I incises.",

''ok!", said the boy "by the way my names kaj jone.",

''very well kaj!", said the old man as he payed for the sword "take it it' yours", he said as kaj took it and left the old man got a sly smile and said '' it always was and so is what is attached to it", he said as he looked at the Calender "soon the stars will align and then it will begin.", said the old man.

Meanwhile on the other side of town at night.

jackie and the others were star gazing.

", and that is ursa major more commonly referred to as the big dipper", said Jackie looking at the big dipper.

"incoming!", said jade as Jackie turned the telescope and jade burped into the lens.

''auugh jade.", said Jackie.

''hahahaha.", laughed Tohru.

''please tohru do not encourage her.", said Jackie as tohru burped and kept laughing

"Aiyeee-aaah!.", yelled uncle "jades belly breeze is not important.", alignment of stars revel that now is very bad time for very bad chi.", as he looked at the stars through the telescope.

kej made it home and he was lucky no one was there he got in and found a later ''dear kej it said your little brother has just made it to the finales in the music contest he entered we are going to be gone for a while we left some money for you in the kitchen on the counter for the weekend please take care mom and dad.''

kej just ripped the paper up and got rid of it.

''it's all ways is that little pest who has the luck I try to be good I try I do but what do I get ignored forgotten picked on and abandoned", he said as he put his sword down and turned on the t.v. there was a man on talking about a alignment of stars that was just seconds away from coming to alignment and when it did the sword glowed and started to remove its self a bit from the sheath.

''what in the?", asked kej as he picked up the sword and then from it came a burst of fire like energy that took the form of a Chinese style dragon and flew into him into his body.

''duaaagh", he went as he felt his body feel like it was on fire.

''what is happening to me.", he asked as his hands became green along with his body he also grew a tail.

what is happening he asked as he tried to get up he looked at the sheath and on it was a card with the stores number on it he called the number.

"hello", said the old man.

''this is kej", he said remember me.

''ah yes", said the old man I see you have found the bonus the sword had he said as he reviled it's origan the immortals everything.

''do not worry", said the old man soon it will be over as for what happens to you or who or what is born from you afterwards I don't know goodbye he then hung up.

''my body", said kej as he blacked out.

Two days later.

kej's parents and little brother came back.

''I hope he is ok", said mr jone.

''oh he is", said kej's little brother he likes being alone.

''maybe but I wish he would spend more time with the family", said mrs jone.

''oh my god", said mr jone "I promised him we would have some fun but I forgot.",

''You always do", said his wife "no wonder he likes to be alone.''

''I know", he said "but no there is no excuse I need to be a beater father he is my ''first born so I should spend some time with him I know tomorrow is a holiday we can spend it together.",

they soon entered their home the place was dark it seemed quiet.

''kej.", said mr jone.

''he probably is up stares.", said mrs jone they then herd some lowed smashing sounds up stairs and herd a roar.

''kej said his family.'' as they went up they found the upstairs almost destroyed.

''kej said mr jone oh my god are you ok", he said as they reached his room and when they got there the door came off its hinges and into them and out came a humanoid dragone with black pants and a black opened short sleeved jacket and was thrice their size.

''well well well", said the beast look who finally came home it said in a slightly familiar voice.

''kej", said his dad'' shocked at what he saw

''yes and no", said the creature as he explained things.

''oh my god", said mrs jone it's ok baby she said as she got up ''it will be ok.",

''that is right.", said kej it will because I'm leaving and you are all going to die he said as he smashed the house apart and went through a hole in the roof he made he then used his new powers to lift up into the air.

''ah.", he said "fresh air'' he then used his powers to lift his family up.

''so sorry.", he said "but you see I'm starting a new life and I need to get rid of anyone who knows who I was once.",

''kej.", said mrs jone "don't.''

''there is no more kej there is only dragone" he said as he clawed her across her face there is only dragone he said as he breathed fire at them burning them to near death he then slashed them each across the chest and face a few times then let his family fall to there deaths while laughing.

once done he left

the first part done please review.


	3. Chapter 3

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 2 sho

This is set after Draco's defeat.

it was the first day of summer vacation.

''this is so boring", said jade as she was sitting in section 13 no missions no evil villains no nothing this is boring.

''now now jade", said Jackie we deserve some time off so cheer up.

Meanwhile at uncles shop.

''these are all that are left of the eight immortals", said uncle as he placed the sword of lu dungbin he got after he had captain black get it after they saw it at the crime scene.

''yes sensei!", said tohru "they are a sight to behold", he said.

''yes!", said uncle "but uncle wonders what became of shendu's chi.''

just then the items started to glow.

''Aiyeee-aaah!", yelled uncle.

''sensei", "what does this mean.?'' asked tohru

''that a great evil has been born and must be stopped by new heroes that we must find come we must get Jackie.'' said uncle.

as they left uncle told finn chow ratso and hak foo to watch the shop.

Meanwhile

''that's a few more down'' said dragone as he looked at the corpse of a little girl and her family that is the third descendent of one of the immortals down five more left he then pulled out a red jewel on a golden chain and used it to open a portal to shendu's palace that he took for himself.

''this place shore did have some good fines.'' said dragone ''shendu really knew what he wanted all these magic artefacts have served me well.''

Meanwhile.

in section 13.

''Uncle are you shore'' asked Jackie.

''Yes research says that when items of immortal glow that means that the world needs their descendents we must find them.'' said uncle

''How?'' asked Jackie as uncle hit him in the forehead ''ow'' he said.

''Locater spell'' said uncle as he pulled out a map of the world ''uncle has used items to enchanted map he said'' as the map glowed green and showed them were the descendents were.

''the map says go to were lu dungbins descendent is'' said uncle ''in Japan.''

''what do we do then when we find this person and the others'' asked jade.

''we must protect and train them.'' said uncle now we must go to Japan.''

meanwhile in a temple in the mountains in Japan.

a 13 year old boy with black hair and black eyes was trying to meditate but was troubled.

''sho!'' said the voice of his wise and kind teacher gwon what is wrong.?''

''I don't know master'' sho said ''I just had this dream of some humanoid dragone coming after me and four others.''

gwon got a serious look on his face he knew what it meant.

''master'' asked sho.

''come.'' said gwon we must pack.''

''why?'' asked sho as they left.''

''because'' said gwon ''I fear it is no longer safe for you here'' he said.

meanwhile in dragone's castle.

''well well'' said dragone looking at a crystal ball he found in shendu's castle that was magic and was showing him were to go next.

''time to go'' he said as he used his jewel to open a portal and leave.

meanwhile in the moutons.

''uncle how much farther do we have to go.?'' said jade

''we are almost there said uncle as he saw the temple gates.''

''These monks need to build more closer to cities said jade.''

inside the temple.

''but master why do I have to lave? all I had was a dream.'' said sho

''Sometimes what we think are dreams are actually something else that we must not ignore.'' Said master gwon.

''Master gwon there are people here.'' said a monk

''let them in.'' said gwon as the other monk bowed.

''welcome said gwon'' to Jackie and the others.

''thank you.'' said Jackie.

"hey how come this place has female and male monk's'' asked Jade. As she saw some female monks and male monks

"we feel that is the right of all people regardless of age race or gender to lern whatever they want we are as you would put it a equal rights temple.'' Said master Gwon.

they soon got the introductions done and then gwon asked ''what may I ask brings you here? asked gwon.

uncle showed them the sword of lu dungbin ''this is the sword of the immortal lu dungbin said uncle'' as the sword came out of the sheath and glowed and flew from uncles hand to sho's who when he grabbed it bathed him in energy.

''wow what a ride '' said sho as Jackie and the others looked at him.

''sensei.'' said tohru

''I know '' said uncle as he walked up to sho.

''ah here '' said sho holding the sword to uncle who just gentle pushed his hand back.

''no it is yours it always was.'' said uncle.

''what do you mean? Asked sho I have never even seen this before.''

''sho I think it's time you learnt the truth about who you are and why your here come he said'' said gwon as sho and the chans and tohru fallowed.

they soon came to a set of big doors.

''sho said gwon you must go inside and take the sword of lu dungbin with you.''

''ok master said sho as he wen't inside the doors closed.''

''sensei asked tohru why did that boy have to go in there?.''

''and why did that sword go to him? asked jade.''

''because he is the last descendant of lu dungbin.'' said uncle

'' master gwon there is some creature destroying the temple.'' said a young monk as the temple shook.

they all went outside and saw several corpses and then they saw dragone.

''Aiyeee-aaah.'' yelled uncle

Meanwhile inside the room.

sho came to a big statue of lu dungbin sitting in a throne with some light from the outside coming in threw some windows.

he had read of the immortals but till today thought they were a myth a legend he then saw a place in front of the statue walked up to it and placed the sword there.

''Oh great lu dungbin said sho bowing here please who am I and who are these people?''

then the sword glowed and flew from the sheath and fired a green chi beam at the statue torches in the room lit and then statue came to life and looked at sho and smiled.

''My boy my little sho.'' he said as e reached down.

''Oh god '' said sho as he tried to run but he statue grabbed him.

''hay hold on kid after all these years this is the kind of hello you give your grandfather.''

''grandfather said sho.''

''didn't know you had a famous grandfather well surprise.'' said lu dungbin

''look at you you have your mothrs eyes and my looks from when I was a boy.'' lu dungbin said

''wait if your my grandpa then that would make me.'' said sho

''part immortal.'' said lu dungbin

" an immortal an immortal.'' said sho

''Hey you wanted answers and now your old enough to know the truth.'' said lu dungbin

''but where are my mother and father? didn't they wan't me.'' asked sho.

''why didn't you come to get me years ago? didn't you love me.'' asked sho

''of course your parents loved you alot and so do I my grandson.'' said lu dungbin

''but were are they?.'' asked sho

''your fother.'' said lu dungbin died when you were to young to remember him and your mother she as murdered and by a oni named Tarakudo.''

''what? asked sho.''

''you don't remember do you.'' asked lu dungbin "I guess it is no surprise since you were to young to understand it and your mind blocked it out your mother was half immortal and half immortals have to stay here till they can become full immortals but before she could she met your father and the rest you know.''

''but my mother.'' asked sho as lu dungbin touched his forehead and then he started to glow nd remembered his past. How Tarakudo spent centuries hunting down anyone who could stop him manly the families of the eight immortals.

''mother said '' a four year old sho as he and his mother were running from shadow kahn in a rainy night.

sho's mom used what little she had to save her son and her from the shadow kahn she had been fighting them for centuries being half immortal she lived for a long time and stayed young her husband was killed in a accident caused by Tarakudo.

''that takes care of them '' she said they made it to the temple.

''master gwon.'' she said to gwon.

''is this the boy your son.'' he asked.

''yes please take care of him if I can end this I will return for him if not then please find someone to care for him.'' said sho's mom.

''mom.'' said sho.

''good bye my son she said hugging him remember I love'' you she said as she wen't to try and find tarakudo and get rid of him and avenge the rest of her family.

as she was about to leave some shadow kahn attacked she tried to fight them but they outnumbered her and captured her and took her to their master tarakudo. who knew that half immortals unlike full immortals can be killed.

''mother'' yelled sho.

back in the present.

''I'm sorry sho I wanted to help my daughter but you see we can only leave were we live at serten times if we try to leave at other times we lose our immortality and age rapidly until we turn to dust.'' said lu dungbin

''it's ok grandpa I don't blame you I blame that demon.'' said sho

outside.

''who are you? .'' asked jackie

''I am dragone .'' said dragone

''woh he looks allot like shendu .'' said jade

''but how?.' asked tohru

''you you got the chi of shendu on the sword of lu dungbin.'' said uncle

''that I did'' said dragone as he used his mental powers to lift them up and threw them at a wall.

''and I killed most of the 8desendents of the 8 immortals'' he said as he went to find sho.

''you will not harm sho you will not harm him'' said gwon as he tryed to fight dragone who used his super speed to get behind him grabbed him and threw him into the chans.

''sho huh so that is his name'' said dragone as he went to were the room sho was in.

meanwhile

''so what now? grandpa .'' asked sho

''you have to go with those people you meet today and find others like you and then you must fulfil the destiny that awaits you said lu dungbin and bring the others here to the rooms of the immortals that are there relatives'.''

''you meen I can't go with you .'' asked sho

''I'm afraid so you see only immortals can live where I am.'' said lu dungbin

''so you can't do anything about this? .'' asked sho

''no immortals who were once humen have there limits unlike those who were born immortals but you can do something.'' said lu dungbin

''really what? .'' asked a happy sho

''sho if you can perform a number of good and/or heroic deeds out of the goodness of your being and lern what it take to become a true hero and become one that along wth the small amount of immortal blood in you will allow you to become full immortal.'' said lu dungbin

''i'll do it'' said sho as the temple shook.

''what was that?'' asked sho.

''evil there is someone evil outside that seeks your death.'' said lu dungbin.

''What? .'' asked sho

''your not ready to face him alone yet but if you want I can help you but only for a while I need to return soon.'' said lu dungbin

''ok'' said sho as lu dungbin fired a beam of energy that got absorbed into sho.

''this must be it'' said dragone as he approached the doors.

''no you don't'' said jackieas he jumped at dragone and tryed to kick him in his back but dragone cought him and threw him.

''we have to stop him.' said jade

''We know but we didn't bring much so how can we stop him?'' said tohru

as dragone approached the doors they opened and a bright light came out when it slightly died down they saw lu dungbin.

''lu dungbin'' said a shocked uncle.

''you'' yelled dragoneas he fired a stream of fire at lu dungbin who spun his sword around and it sucked up the fire and sent it back.

''duaaagh'' yelled dragone in pain as the attack hit him in his chest.

lu dungbin then focused his chi into a energy ball and sent it at dragone and it turned into energy chains and wrapped around him.

''now leave'' he said said lu dungbin as he used his powers to lift dragone up and sent him flying through the walls out the temple as he did that lu dungbin turned into chi and returned to the world of immortals and were he was stood sho who fainted.

a few minuets later sho woke up in his room and saw Jackie and the others and his things were packed.

''Were is he?.'' asked sho

''dragone he is gone for now.'' said Jackie

sho then gut up out of bed and looked at monk gwon.

''master I know now why I must go with these people.'' he said

" as do I but remember you will always have a home here'' said gwon as he gave him a hug they soon got going after sho told them what he had learned and was told.

as they were a few dozen feet away sho looked at the temple.

''Scared?'' asked a concerned Jackie

''Yes I have never left the temple this is scary.'' said sho

''Don't worry we are here.'' said Jackie

''this is great we got a new family member.'' said jade

''what do you mean?.'' asked tohru

''well tohru I have to adopt sho or else we won't be able to keep him.'' said Jackie

''that will take getting used to having a family.'' said sho

''you will get used to it said uncle'' with a smile now we must find the others he said as they went back to were the jet was and got on board.

''never thought I would be on a jet said sho.''

''How do you know about jets? asked Jackie.''

''unlike most temples we keep up with the times and we get visitors from the cities like teachers with books on the modern world and even comics.'' said sho as he explained things as they got to section 13.

once there sho was greeted by captain black who Jackie had informed of everything.

''Welcome aboard son said captain black with a smile and ruffled sho's hair abet.''

''yes and now you will live in section 13 were you will be safe while we take care of the legale things said tohru which once done they went to uncles shop introduced him to finn chow ratso and hak foo and gave him his own room that they helped him set up at section 13.''

later at night after dinner sho went to bed.

sho laid down happy at his new life as he went to sleep.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 3 trock.

now lets see were to next said uncle as the item belonging to iron crutch li glowed and showed were the descendent of iron crutch li was.

"Aiyeee-aaah.'' yelled uncle as they found were to go Transylvania.

"what would a descendent of an immortal be doing there.'' asked tohru.

".maby he is a vampire hunter." asked. Jade.

"Maybe said Jackie but we must go no doubt dragone will try to get there first and murder who this person is." Jackie said as they went to section 13 and had hak foo and the others watch the shop.

Meanwhile in dragones castle.

"so." said dragone looking at his crystal ball another "one is found he said getting up this time no faller.'' he said remembering his defeat.

Meanwhile in Transylvania.

a young 18 year American girl who was there with some friends on a back packing trip.

she was outside getting away from party her friends were having as she went outside she did not notice a figure behind her.

"hello there.'' said the figure as she turned around the person grabbed her and showed 2 sharp fangs and bit her wrist as to not change her into a vampire.

at the airport.

"this is creepy.'' said tohru.

sho was still not use to things was feeling uneasy.

"you ok sho.'' asked Jackie.

"I don't really know." said sho I'm still not use to this world travailing thing and I feel something from somewhere a huge amount of chi

"that is the chi of the one we seek." said uncle "your immortal blood allows you to sense others like you and with this locater spell uncle has made we will be able to find who we seek before dragone does.'' Said uncle

they made their way to a small town that was a popular place for people from different countries.

"This is a packed place.'' said jade.

Excuse me said sho to a person what is all this about.

"New in town are ya." asked the man "well this is the town near the castle were the legendary lord of vampires Dracula lived.'' said the man.

"Dracula.'' they said.

" Yep'' said the man as he pointed to an old castle that castle is said to be his said the man as he left.

sho looked at the castle and felt something pull him to it and the gourd of iron crutch li glowed.

"the one we seek is there.'' said sho as he walked to the castle.

"sho wait what are you doing. '' asked Jackie.

uncle then hit Jackie in the forehead he senses the one we seek in that castle said uncle and so does the gourd we must go they fallowed sho.

They soon got to the castle.

" This is a spooky place" said tohru as sho went inside.

"sho wait up" said Jackie.

Once inside sho pulled out his grandfathers sword and channelled his chi through it so it would glow brightly.

"that is better said sho lets go.'' he said.

as they walked a figyer watched them from the shadows.

"We must be careful.'' said Jackie "but how will we find this person.'' asked Jackie.

"easy.'' said sho as e grabbed the gourd and chanted a spell and it glowed this will allow the gourd to find who we seek he said as it started to fly in a direction and sho fallowed.

"sho wait up.'' said Jackie as a part of the roof opened and a wall came down blocking their path.

"Sho.'' they yelled.

sho fallowed the gourd through the hallway till it came to a shadow and a hand came out and grabbed it and it glowed and showed the holder.

He was a 15 year old boy with black hair and red eyes.

"what are you doing here.'' he asked "trespassing is a punishable a fence.''

"I'm sorry.'' said sho "we are looking for someone and it was you.''

"Well my names trock and I don't know who you are but you better leave or else.'' he said.

"Wait please.'' said sho "you are in danger someone is coming and wants to kill you.''

"Yeah right.'' said trock "you had your chance to leave now.'' said trock as his eyes glowed red and he showed his fangs "you die.''.

"You're a vampire.'' said sho.

"That is right but not just any vampire I am the grandson of dracula the lord of all vampires and you are dead meat.'' said trock as he jumped at sho who just held his sword in front of him and it sent a energy blast that sent trock through a wall.

oh man said sho I think I over did it he said as he went to look through the hole and saw that trock had fallen down into a dinning room sho jumped and landed on a shandaler and then jumped down.

trock got up as sho landed.

"you will pay for that.'' he said as he tried to kill sho who just held his sword out and created a barrier thatr stoped trock and then had energy chains come out of it and wrap around trock as sho dropped the barrier.

"well finish me.'' said trock

"no'' said sho.

what asked trock.

"I came here to help you not kill you I'd prefer we be friends then enemies I don't want to kill you.'' Said sho.

"you might not won't to kill him but I do.'' said a voice they saw dragone appear.

dragone said sho yes said dragone lucky day for me I get to kill him and you and get even for our last encounter he said as fired a eye beam at sho who blocked it with his sword but got pushed into a rotted wall.

and now said dragone looking at trock to deal with you he said as he walked up to trock about to step on him when he was shot in the back with a chi blast and turned to see uncle and the others.

who else wants' a piece of uncle said uncle.

you again said dragone.

don't forget me said sho as he came out and ran at dragone jumped up and stabed him with his sword.

aaaaahhhh yelled dragone in as sho pulled his sword out and jumped off and did a backflip.

you will all pay said dragone fired a stream of fire at them that uncle sucked up into a puffer fish he had and infused it with good chi and sent it back at dragone in the form of a beam and he was sent through several walls.

"Hold still.' said sho as he freed trock who held on to the gourd as it glowed showing them that he was iron crutch li's descendent.

"Well this is on expected a vampire a immortals descendent." said Jackie

why are you all so calm said trock why arn't you trying to kill me or anything I drink blood.

don't know said uncle but we feel like we can trust you.

"so what will you do now." asked trock.

"it is dangerous for you to stay here dragone could return to try and kill you again.'' said tohru

"What for I don't even know him.'' said trock

"it's a long story come with us and you will get your answers.'' said Jackie

trock feeling he could trust them went with them.

They were at the door when they stopped.

"What is the holdup.'' asked trock.

"the sun is up and you're a vampire.'' said jade

"There is a difference between me and the rest of my kind.'' said trock as he walked outside into the sun shocking everyone.

"How,'' asked Jackie.

His immortal blood said uncle it must protecthim from the sun.

which is why no one every acussed me of being a vampire said trock as

they soon got to the jet and got to the temple that sho lived in before and took him to a room with a statue of iron crutch li.

you must go inside said monk gwon as trock went in sho had told him of his ecsperiance.

trock went inside he came to a statue of iron crutch li and saw a place for the gourd and place it there and sat in front of the statue.

"well.'' said trock to the statue "I don't know what I'm saposed to say I guesse I should try to ask what I should he said as the gourd glowed and shot some chi at the statue as it came alive and looked at trock and smile.

"Unbelievable.'' said trock not believing what he saw.

"Seeing is believing.'' said iron crutch li as he reached down and picked trock.

"How does it feel to meet your grandfather for the first time.'' he asked trock.

grandfather said a shocked trock.

".Never though you would have two famous grandfathers surprise.'' said iron crutch li

Wait if your my grandfather then I'm asked trock.

a divine immortal well part divine immortal from your mother's side before your father turned her into a vampire she was half immortal.

but I don't know where she and my father are now said trock all I remember are them fighting these blue skined creatures in black with red eyes.

those things are shadow kahn and your parents are dead said iron crutch li as he showed trock what happened to them.

tarakudo had sent his shadow kahn to find and kill the descendents of all the immortals his shadow kahn fought trocks parents doing a rain storm till they got weak when their thirst for blood took over and the shadow kahn made their move and hit them each with a dart filled with a magic poison and turned them to stone and shattered them.

trock shed tears after that.

I wanted to help them said iron crutch li but we immortals can only leave to earth at sertin times so I could not help thou I wish I had.

it's ok grandfather said trock but what do I do now.

easy said iron crutch li go with those people you have meet and you will find your destiny and hopefully become a full immortal by doing heroic deeds and learn how to become and then become a true hero and you will become a full immortal he said.

I will said trock but I need to drink blood to survive.

that I can help you with said his grandfather as he used his powers to bring the gourd to them and asked his grandson to take out a small bolt of blood he had and put a small bit in the gourd trock did that and soon after his grandfather chanted a spell he tipped it and blood came out of the gourd.

the gourd has many powers including making it able to produce a unlimited amount of any liqued even blood that is place in it this way you can survice without attacking humans.

"I won't let you down grandfather.'' said trock as he got down and his grandfathers spirit left the statue as trock left.

Once outside he told them everything and they said bye to gwon and got on their way to section 13 along they called captain black and told him everything that had happened they soon arrived at section 13.

Welcome aboard son said captain black he and trock shook hands never thought I would meet a real vampire.

Thanks said trock as they showed him a room they set up for him in section 13 were Jackie and jade sometimes stay.

This will be your and sho's home from now on trock said Jackie.

Welcome home they all said.

trock just smiled.

Later Jackie had to fill more adoption papers so they could keep trock with them.


	5. Chapter 5

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 4 Oren.

"let's see were we will find our next immortal descendent.'' said uncle as the locater spell showed them as the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed and showed them were to go and the place new jersey.

"New jersey" said Jackie "one of the most crime infested places on the planet!".

"What's to worry about.'' asked trock drinking blood from his gourd "I can handle any lowlife there.'' he said?

''he's got a point Jackie!" said captain black.

"But we best be careful they say the forests are inhabited by a creature known as the jersey devil and there have been reports of murders in the woods of late.'' said tohru.

!ok lets go" said jade as they got on the first jet there.

Meanwhile in the forest near New Jersey.

''help.'' called out a girl running from the campsite she and her friends were at doing a party someone or thing killed everyone but her.

she found and climbed up a tree as she did she heard the sound of a creature roaring as she struggled up the tree as she made it to the top the tree began to shake she looked down and saw a scary looking creature pushing the tree till it fell along with her she fell and the tree pined her to the ground as the creature closed in for the kill the woods echoed with the screams of the girl as her life ended as she was killed and eaten.

"Impressive.'' said a voice the creature looked around not seeing anyone.

"Show yourself.'' said the creature.

"As you wish." as the person who turned out to be dragone appeared as he did the creature tried to kill him but dragone used his mental powers to lift the creature into the air.

"you dare attack me." said dragone.

"I dare." said the creature.

"I was going to offer a place by my side for .'' said dragone.

"In your dreams.'' said the creature.

''Have it your way.'' said dragone as he sent the creature through the trees straight in the direction of the city.

Meanwhile at the air port.

the sun had just risen as our heroes got off the jet.

Aiyeee-aaah yelled uncle as the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed fiercely.

"What is wrong sensei.'' asked tohru.

"The one we seek is in danger.'' Said uncle.

"dragone must have gotten here first.'' said sho "we have to hurry.'' he said as they went to look the fan guided them to where they needed to go they got to a part of the city near the forest and parts of the city were destroyed many people dead.

"What happened here.'' asked jade.

"dragone.'' said uncle.

they all soon herd two roars from the distance and saw some creature getting thrown at their direction (if you want to know what he looks like watch the pumkinhead movies and just F.Y.I pumpkinhead does not have a pumpkin for head and imagin him twice the size of a humen with five fingered claws big bat wings out of his back black skin a tail with a sharp blade at the end bone wearing a brown loncloth white sharp teeth and blood red eyes)

as the creature tried to get up dragone appeared above him and landed in front of him stomped on him picked him up and threw him to the ground and lifted him up with his mental powers and set him into a building.

"Bad day two demons.'' said Jackie

As the other demon got up he said "no one beats revenge no one.'' he said

dragone then saw our heroes and left not being in any shape to fight them after his fight with revenge and left.

"Come back and fight.'' said revenge as he tried to fly but was too badly hurt he then saw our heroes.

"Well this seems bad.'' said sho as revenge got ready to charge as he did the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed and shot a beam at revenge who yelled out in pain.

"What is happening.'' uncle asked jade.

"uncle does not know.'' he said as the demon became like a hallow gram and fazed back and forth between its self and a young boy.

"What in the.'' said revenge started to turn back and forth into a small boy he used his strength to stand up.

"No he said can't change back now.'' he said as he flew away in pain as he did he turned back into a demon.

Later at a hotel they got a room in they were talking about what had happened.

"What is it that is happening.'' asked sho why did that demon almost turn into a human boy.

"Who knows but I would give anything for a answer.'' said Jackie as he said that the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed and hovered above them.

"woh.'' said jade as the fan showed them the battle between xiao fung and zhongi quan.

"Amazing.'' said trock.

"this is far from over.'' said xiao fung as he fired a beam at zhongi quan "I may be trapped but your family will suffer for what you have done from this day when a member of your family is born they will carry a vengeance demon from the pits of hell in them that will kill all should the host die the demon will be born in another vessel so long as there is a single member of your family left.'' the vision then faded.

"Oh man.'' said trock.

"What does this mean'' asked jade.

"It means what we saw was a demon who thanks to a curse is now n the body of the last descendent of Zhongli Quan'' said uncle in a sad tone.

Meanwhile in the woods the demon landed near several vehicles' he stole from his victims like cars and RV's he went in one and locked the door and turned into a human boy.

"I did it again.'' said the boy "why do I keep getting mad every time I do I kill someone.'' he said as he landed down and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile the chans and the others were looking through the wood.

"This is scary.'' said tohru.

"Quiet.'' said uncle we must hurry dragone could find and kill that boy any moment.

"uncle.'' is right said sho let's keep moving.

dragone approached were that boy was he found him on top of a RV and smiled as he levitated up to him.

"well well well what is this.'' he said getting his attention what do we have here he asked as the boy got scared.

"calm down.'' said dragone as he took on a human form like his old one and walked up to him with a smile trying to convince him to join him.

"You are.'' asked the boy.

"Like you lying I'm like you he said what is your name. '' asked dragone

"Oren my name is oren. '' he said

"I am dragone.'' said dragone as he exstended his hand out to shake orens.

oren was about to shake dragone's hand when our heroes showed up.

"Not so fast dragone.'' said sho.

"Do not listen to him he's evil.'' said jade

"Are you going to let them tell you what you can and cannot do.'' asked dragone. "kill them.''

oren looked at them and he looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Fine I'll do it myself he then.'' said dragone as he fired a eye beam at them that trock sucked up into his gourd and sent back at dragone who was sent flying through several trees.

"Oh that had to hurt.'' said jade.

trock then jumped up to oren "alright kid time to go.'' said trock.

"No you leave me alone.'' said oren getting angrey as he backed away.

"If I wanted to kill you do you think we would be talking now.'' asked trock as oren realised it and then calmed.

"Aaaaugh,'' yelled dragone as he came back to where they weer at super speed and blasted trock with a eye beam "aaaahhh.'' yelled trock.

well what are you waiting for kill them he said transform and kill them all said dragone looking at oren as dragone transformed.

oren just stood there scared he didn't know what to do for some reason he felt these people could be trusted.

"I don't want to I don't like hurting people I can only transform when I get angry.'' said oren

"Then you are worthles to me.'' said dragone as he fired a eye beam at Oren who was too scared to move but uncle jumped in grabbed Oren and got him out of the way but got burnet a little.

"Duaaagh.'' said uncle in pain shielding Oren who slowly got up while looking at uncle.

"You're not hurt.'' asked uncle as Oren shook his head "good." said uncle with a weak smile as dragone came and stepped on uncle.

"uncle.''Said everyone but Oren.

"Surrender or I will crush this old man.'' said dragone laughing as he stomped his foot down on uncle who cried in pan.

''you get your foot off him.'' said Oren trying to get dragones foot off uncle ''little pest.'' said dragone as he swatted Oren away with his tail but Oren jut got back up and tried again only to get swat away again and again and again.

"Get your foot off.'' said Oren getting mad as he was able to tap into the power the demon revenge his hands became like claws and sank his claws into dragones foot.

"no auugh stop aaaaahhhh.'' yelled dragone as Oren lifted dragone's left foot off of uncle and threw him into some vans Oren then returned to normal.

"woh'' said a surprised jade.

"indeed.'' said tohru.

dragone then got up and roared "little humen freak I'll injoy burning the flesh from your body.'' he said as he charged his hands with dark chi then fired two beams at Oren as he did the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed and hovered in front of Oren and absorbed the attack infused some good chi into it and sent it back as a energy blast that sent dragone flying as a weakened Oren fell unconscious.

Oren soon woke up and was on the jet our heroes used.

"Up at last." said trock as he looked at Oren who got scared.

"easy.'' said uncle as he bent in front of Oren we mean you no harm he said smile as he looked at Oren and reached out and patted him on the head and said don't be frightened uncle is not going to hurt he said as Oren calmed down and got up and hugged uncle who hugged back they soon made it to the temple.

"Welcome." said gwon as they took Oren to the chamber of his ancestor Zhongli Quan.

"Ok you just have to go inside.'' said trock to Oren after telling him what he had to do.

Oren looked at uncle who knelt down and told him not to be frightened and there was nothing in there to fear Oren nodded and went inside with the fan of his ancestor he came to a statue of his ancestor and found a place for his ancestors fan and placed it there and knelt down in front of the statue.

"Please hear me and tell me what do I do now and why do I have to have this demon in me.'' Oren asked as the fan glowed and flouted into the air opened up and sent some energy into the statue and it started to move and it's eyes opened and he looked at Oren and smiled "my boy my little Oren.'' he said reaching down and picked Oren up who was scared.

"Don't be frightened my grandson.'' said Zhongli quen.

"grandson.'' said Oren.

"Oh yeas said didn't think you could have a famous grandfather.'' Zhongli quen.

"So I really am part immortal.'' asked oren

"yes on your father's side said.'' Zhongli quen.

Hearing his father being mentioned brought up some painful memories.

Flashback.

It was a rainy night Oren's mother was trying to kill her child.

"mother please stop.'' said Oren as his mother tried to stab him with a kitchen knife cutting him down the left side of his face.

"You are a spawn of the devil. and I'm the one who boor you my greatest regret is that you came out of me the only way to atone for this is to send you back to hell she said crying as she tried to stab her son again but as she tried her husband shot her with three bullets from a revolver Oren looked up at his father who was looking at him and was crying.

Not too long after doing a rainy night shadow kahn attacked his father and used a magic poison to turn him to stone and shattered him as Oren changed to revenge and he left.

Flashback ended.

"I'm sorry I wanted to help but I can only go to earth at sertan times.'' said Zhongli quen

I understand grandfather said Oren but what of the creature I turn into when I get angery.

his grandfather then showed him what his fan showed the others the images flashed threw orens mind ''what do I do now at the end.'' Oren asked

''easy go with those people you meet they will help you and hopefully help you succeed where your father was not able to learn what it takes and learn how to be a true hero.'' said Zhongli quen

''Why.'' asked oren

''if you do you will prove yourself worthy and become a immortal and join me and the others were the immortales live.'' said Zhongli quen

''really great.'' Oren said as his grandfather put him down and he took the fan "I won't fail you grandpa.'' he said as the doors opened and he left.''

''good luck.'' said Zhongli quen as he left the statue

Oren left the room and for the first time in a long he was smiling and was happy as he went with our heroes to section 13.

"Welcome to your new home Oren.'' said Jackie smiling at him as Oren was looking at the place as captain black appeared.

"welcome aborted son.'' he said smiling and petting Oren on the head as Oren smiled as they showed him the room he would be staying in Oren got in a room next to sho and trock.

later at night.

"Sleep well Oren said uncle as he tucked him in we have a long day ahead of us we have to find the other immortal descendents.

"then what.'' asked Oren.

"We beat dragone and save the world.'' Said uncle.

"But what about me and the others what will happen to us.'' asked Oren.

"you will continue to live here this is your home.'' said uncle.

"You mean I'm not alone anymore I have a home.'' asked Oren

yes you do have a home now and you are not alone especially now for you see in a world full of life each of us is only as alone as we choose to and you are no longer alone.'' said uncle smiling as he patted Oren on the head

as Oren smiled and went to sleep.

"Sleep well.'' Oren said uncle as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 5 roar.

in dragones lair.

''gaauuuughhhh'' dragone yelled as he walked through all the treasures the palace had angry.

''three times they have beaten me'' he said ''if this keeps going the way it's going my plans will be brought to a end I need more power'' he said ''but how am I going to get it'' he sat down and meditated he had gained some of shendus powers and a bit of his memories he searched for a way and found it he got up and walked through the castle till he came to a room with statues of shendu's siblings each he same size as shendu around a circle with a throne in the middle and the statue's faceing it.

''yes'' said dragone ''this was built by shendu to harness his siblings powers and erase their memories once done so either way weather he won or lost they would not remember but he was defeated before he could use it'' he went to the throne and sat in it and then chanted.

Ancient beings of darkness!  
Bestow upon me, Dragone your  
Power to destroy my enemies!

the eyes of the statues glowed blood red as he chanted the spell and shot red beams at him infusing him with some of their powers he changed to resemble shendu a bit more only more well built and got dragon wings and spikes on his back longer sharp claws shoulder armour in the shape of dragon claws and some chest armour in the shape of a dragons face and had armour on his legs and arms and a black cape.

yes yes yes yelled dragone laughing as he left the room to find the next immortal descendent.

meanwhile in section 13 our heroes just finished the locater spell to find the next immortal descendent the Castanets of Royal Uncle Cao showed the location that was there next destination was the forests of Canada.

"aiyeeeeaaaaaah.'' yelled uncle.

"What is wrong.'' asked oren.

''The spell says we must got to home of wendigo the flesh eating beast that hunts and devours any human to enter it's woods.'' said uncle

"Sounds like a real dangerous'' mission said jade.

"You have no idea jade.'' said trock drinking some blood from his gourd.

"What do you know about this.'' asked Jackie.

"allot back home we had some people from Canada come to visited and they talked of the wendigo this is a serious mission.'' said trock

"What would the person we are looking for be doing there.'' asked oren.

"Maybe he is hunting it he might be a beast hunter.'' said jade

''right now you should all get going the jet is ready.'' said captain black as they got going and got on the jet and weer on their way.

Meanwhile in the forest of Canada there was a small battle of the bands conert happening during a full moon.

several bands sang not knowing there singing steer up something in the woods something ancient from its sleep filled with hunger and soon left it's home to attack the concert.

"And now the final band.'' said a man in charge of the whole thing said as a female band started the beast appeared and killed the female band members slit the man's neck then started to kill more.

"Monster.'' Said a women.

"it's the wendigo.'' said a man as they tried to run only for the beast to hunt down and killed the males and killed and eat the ladies as the forest filled with the sounds of taring flesh and screams of fear as the night went on.

Meanwhile the at the air port.

Our heroes arrived as the sun started to set.

"Well here we are Canada.'' said tohru

"After having to wait as the plans had to make emergency stops because they needed to refuel ''they should do that before liftoff'' said jackie.

"are those stories about the wendigo true.'' Asked Oren getting scared.

"Very it is said the beast likes to eat children the most.'' said trock looking at oren pretending to be a monster.

"trock enough your scaring Oren.'' said Jackie as Oren hid behind Jackie while shaking.

"yes we have been through this no picking on Oren.'' said uncle

''Ok said trock.''

''so were to now.'' asked sho.

"sho your sword is warbling.'' said Jackie as they looked at sho's sword as it warbled

"dragone is here we must hurry.'' said uncle

"We better fallow the map.'' said jade who brought out the map as they looked at it and went in the direction that led to the forest.

in the forest there was a small house in a old salvage yard with several car's van's motorcycles and r.v.'s that looked like they weer still new and out of the house came a teenage boy who was eating some meat went into a r.v. and turned a TV on and watched the news there was a report on the massacre on the night of the battle of the bands body parts and blood all over and a few cars and motorcycles gone.

The boy turned the TV off and finished his meal just as a huge shadow came over his home he looked outside and saw dragone.

"What the hell.'' said the boy as he got out and went to face him.

"who are you asked.'' dragone to the boy.

I'm roar said the boy.

"Well I am the great dragone and I have come for you.'' said dragone

"Me may I ask why.'' asked roar

"we know why roar he said or should I say wendigo'' Dragone said shocking roar "that is right I know what you are I saw you attack those people I was there I arranged the whole thing told those fools about the area they used they did not believe the stories of the wendigo but I did I knew of what you are and needed to draw you out.'' said dragone

well good for you said roar as he changed into not the wendigo but a werewolf.

''I am a full-blooded werewolf.'' said roar ''and like other full bloods I can transform at will we started the wendigo legend praying on human stupidity.'' said roar.

''yes very impressive how would you like to join me fight on my side after all I just happen to be the future ruler of this world and I could use a second in command.'' said dragone.

"Forget it I get the feeling your nothing but trouble so die.'' said roar as he tried to kill dragone who used his mental powers to lift him into the air.

''you dare attack me.'' said dragone as he caused roar to get slammed into the ground and into trees over and over and hit him with a eye beam ''now die.'' said dragone as he used his powers of combustion to throw a ball of exsplosive energy at roar to blow him up as the attack neared sho jumped out of nowhere and unsheathed his sword and chanted "**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** as he did his sword absorbed the blast and then he sent it back at dragone who was sent into some trees.

"You ok there.'' asked sho looking at roar.

"do I Look ok to you human fool I'm in pain and bleeding.'' said roar

"I see that a little gratefulness would be nice I just saved you.'' Said sho

''What so you can kill me yourself if so you better hurry my wounds heal fast,'' said roar

"I don't want to kill you.'' said sho shocking roar ''I have no reason to.'' he said holding his hand out to help roar ''my names sho what is yours.'' he asked smileing.

''It's roar.'' said roar as he let sho help him up as the others arrived.

"woh is that the wendigo'' asked jade.

"no that is a werewolf.'' said a angry trock shocking everyone as he drank some blood from his gourd.

''that he is.'' said dragone as he apeared.

''ayeeeeeeaaaah.'' the others yelled.

''I see you noticed my new look courtesy of shendu and siblings '' said dragone as he caused the ground to shake and swallow sho trock oren and roar up to their necks.

''Now for the rest of you.'' Said Dragone as he punched tohru sending him into some trees and he blacked out.

''TOHRU.'' they yelled.

''your turn chan.'' said dragone as he grabbed Jackie and squeezed him then slammed him into the ground and then stepped on him.

''Jackie.'' yelled jade ''that's it no one hurts my uncle Jackie.'' she said a she tried to kick dragone only for him to turn into water and she went through him as she did dragone returned to his solid form and sent jade into a tree with a super gust of wind from his mouth.

''Jade.'' said uncle as dragone electrocuted him abet to stun him as he then grab him and started to crush him.

''It's over old man.'' said dragone.

''Uncle.'' yelled Oren ''let him go.'' said Oren as he started to get mad. ''gah guuaagh aaaaah.'' went Oren as his bones began to brake and rearrange as his body was covered in fire and then he became revenge who busted free.

''You and I have personal score to settle and this time only one us will walk away and it won't be you.'' said revenge.

''Indeed.'' said dragone as he dropped uncle as the two looked at each other ''my I ask why are you fighting with them.'' asked dragone.

''I fight only for myself.'' said revenge ''I stand alone I'm not that weak human I'm forced to share a body with.'' Said revenge.

revenge attacked but dragone turned to water wrapped around revenge and threw him at some trees then returned to normal and shot some thunder that electrocuted him.

''give up yet.'' asked dragone as he walked to revenge.

''burn.'' said revenge as he fire a stream of fire at dragone who sucked it up.

''nice'' try said dragone as he stepped on revenge over and over.

''Take this.'' said revenge as he stabbed dragone with his sharp tail.

''aaaahhh.'' yelled dragone as revenge got up and head butted him then used his tail to stand on as he double kicked dragone in the chest then punched him.

''take this.'' said dragone as he punched revenge as he punched back as they started to punch one anther revenge managed to hold his own against dregone.

''.got to get free said.'' roar as the full moon shined on him he then chanted ''.moon in the sky give me the muscle the might the malice of monster.'' he said as he changed to moonster a monster of a werewolf thrice the size of a humen with grey fur bone white razor sharp fangs and claws golden eyes and massive muscles and Pecs. and broke free have some of this said moonster as he punched dragone in the right side of his face then a uppercut and then the gut then picked him up and threw him.

''die.'' said dragone as he fired a beam at moonster that he blocked with his claws.

''never turn your back on me.'' said revenge as he clawed dragones back.

''aaaaaauuuuggghhh.'' went dragone as revenge then punched him in the face.

''my.'' turn said trock braking free as he went to dragone and kicked him in the gut then in the face dragone then grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

''A little help .'' said sho as trock helped him and the others free.

''this is where it ends.'' said dragone as he tried to kill moonster but the Castanets of Royal Uncle Cao activated and flew between them and absorbed the blast and sent it back. ''daaaauuugghhh.'' went dragone as the blast hit him the Castanets of Royal Uncle Cao landed in moonsters hands and encased him in chi that soon absorbed into his body and he changed back to roar ''oh man I feel great.'' said roar.

''not for long.'' said dragone as he approached him as he did the Castanets of Royal Uncle Cao glowed again and roar pointed them at dragone and chanted ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **once he finished the Castanets glowed and hit dragone with a energy blast.

''aaaaaagghh.'' went dragone in pain as he fell to his knees.

The items of the others glowed to they then pointed them at dragone and they glowed hitting dragone with a powerful blast.

''duuuuaaagggh no.'' he went as his extra demon powers started to fade and he started return to his normal demon form.'' man this things really pack a punch said sho as he roar and trock said the same and dragone hit with a triple shot as he was sent flying he started to lose his extra powers and decided to leave.

The items then hit revenge and made him change back to Oren.

''Man what was that.'' asked roar.

''It's a long story.'' said sho as he walked up to roar.

''hey why aren't you scared of me.'' I'm a werewolf and once more the I'm the wendigo.'' said roar

''I don't know but we feel like we can trust.'' said Oren

''indeed we don't know why but we do and if you will allow us we can help you.'' said tohru.

''how do I know I can trust you.'' asked raor.

''You don't all you have is our word.'' said uncle.

Roar decided to go with them after getting something's

They soon arrived at the temple and showed roar the room he had to enter.

''Don't take too long in there.'' said trock.

''what ev.'' said roar as he entered and soon found the statue of Royal Uncle Cao and placed the Castanets down in front of him and sat down ''so what now he asked aren't you supposed to come to life or something come on please I need to ask you some quietens.'' as he finished talking electricity came from the Castanets and hit the statue that then came to life looked at roar and smiled.

''my boy my little grandson.'' said Royal Uncle Cao as he picked roar up.

''man this is freaky.'' said roar.

''yeah I know look at you you have my son your fathers image and your mothers hair you have grown into a fine young man.'' said Royal Uncle Cao.

''Yeah I know considering how long I have been alone.'' said roar

''I know I'm sorry for what happened.'' said Royal Uncle Cao as roar remembered he and his werewolf father had just hunted a human women criminal and weer bringing her back to their home to eat but as they returned it started to rain and they weer attacked by shadow kahn who hit roars dad with a dart with a poison that turned him to stone father yelled roar as roar tried to fight them but was knocked off a cliff and blacked out when he awoke his father who was now stone was shattered he ran home to find his human mothers body mother yelled roar picking her up as he howled in sadness.

''I wish I could of stoped them but I can only leave to earth at certain times.'' said Royal Uncle Cao.

''it's ok grandpa but is there anything else I should know.'' asked roar as his grandfather who showed him what happened centuries ago.

''it is over.'' said Royal Uncle Cao to Tchang zu as he prepared to banish him.

''no it is far from over try this something my brother tso lan showed.'' said Tchang zu me as he fired a beam in the form of a wolf at Royal Uncle Cao ''from this day forth on the night of a full moon the first born males of your family will be born beasts of the night and take the form of beasts every full moon and walk on all fours and prey upon humans as werewolves.'' he said as the vision faded.

''so what now.'' he asked. Roar.

''easy go with those people fulfil your destiny and when you do you will become a full immortal.'' Said Royal Uncle Cao

''well I do need something to do.'' said roar ok he said as his grandpa put him down he picked up his Castanets as he walked out he said "I won't let you down grandfather.'' Roar Said. "Good luck my boy.'' Said Royal Uncle Cao Wishing him luck as he returned to where he came.

''well let's get a moving.'' said roar as they left to go to section 13 they arrived to section 13 the next day greeted by captain black. he went up to roar and they shook hands welcome aboard son he said glad to have you come we will show you were you will be staying they showed him around and then to his room after Jackie had to fill out more adoption papers.

''Well rest up we still have a few more heroes to fine.'' said Jackie.

"Shore thing say what do I call you.'' roar Asked.

"Jackie will do.'' Jackie Said. As he then wished roar and the others good night.

Roar went to bed opened up his bag full of guns and magic items he had gathered in his life some photos. He soon went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 6 maled.

''Ok.'' said uncle. ''now we find our next descendent he said as the spell they just cast told them to go to Africa.

''Great the jungle.'' said a sarcastic Jackie.

''Well let's get going hey were is roar.'' Asked sho

''at section 13's gun course you know how he loves guns.'' said tohru.

''Well let's get him and go.'' said trock drinking blood from his gourd.

Once they got to the gun course they saw roar hit every target hitting a bull's eye each time with a handgun. He was a master marksman

''hey there dudes time to go.'' asked roar

''oh yeah.'' said Oren.

they soon got going to Africa.

Meanwhile at dragones castle.

He watched our heroes leave through a magic crystal.

''so Africa ha.'' said dragone as he went to the room with the statues and sat in the throne

Ancient beings of darkness!  
Bestow upon me, Dragone your  
Power to destroy my enemies!

the eyes of the statues glowed blood red as he chanted the spell and shot red beams at him infusing him with some of their powers he changed to resemble shendu a bit more only more well built and got dragon wings and spikes on his back longer sharp claws shoulder armour in the shape of dragon claws and some chest armour in the shape of a dragons face and had armour on his legs and arms and a black cape.

''aaaaaaaaaahhhhh.'' went dragone as he changed and went to fallow our heroes.

Meanwhile in Africa.

''This way.'' said a female hunter with claw mark scares on her left cheek to three male hunters.

''why are we going all this way to catch and kill one panther''. Asked one of them

''this is no ordinary panther.'' said the women as she rubbed her scars.

''ok.'' said one of the men as they heard a roar.

''This way men.'' said the women as they heard another roar.

''No that way.'' said one of the men as he ran to a near cliff and as he turned around he saw a bit of lit dynamite that won't off he fell.

''oh my god jarred.'' said the women as she found her way there as one of the men fallowed he fell in a pit filled with big sharp rocks and died when he hit them.

''Macro.'' said the women.

''Janis.'' yelled the last man as he called to her she ran to him when she found him he was mulled to near death hanging from a tree upside down both his legs mulled his stomach ripped nearly open he was bleeding to death.

''Trevor.'' she said as she ran to him.

''No don't.'' he said as she ran into a bear trap that got her leg.

''aaaaah.'' she yelled as she did she saw that when she got cought the trap also cut a rope that droped the man on a sharp rock that pierced his skull.

The women then herd a roar and saw a male panther with a X shaped scar on his chest approach her.

''you you you.'' she said as she tried to get her rifle but the panther stoped her by biting her hand.

''aaaah.'' she yelled.

I gave you far warning.'' you said the panther shocking her.

''You talk.'' she asked.

''Oh yeah.'' said the panther as he bit her other hand and then her neck killing her then stared to eat once done roared.

''vile humans.'' said the panther ''why won't they leave me alone they never leave me alone why.'' he said.

''That is because they are humans.'' said a voice the panther turned to see dragone.

''Who are you.'' asked the panther.

''.Someone like you who hates humans and wants to wipe them all out I am dragone and you.'' he asked.

''maled my name is maled.'' maled said.

''well maled how would you like to join me I could always use a 2nd incamand.'' dragone said smileing

''Forget it said maled I don't know why but I feel it would be stupid to join you he said walking away.

dragone then used his mental powers to lift maled up and said ''no one defies me.'' he said as he sent maled flying into trees.

''well that hurt.'' said maled as dragone came and stepped on him ''aaaah.'' he yelled as dragone stepped on him again.

else were.

''what's wrong roar.'' asked Jackie as roar in his werewolf form stoped walking.

''did you hear that.'' asked roar ''someone's in trouble and dragone is there.'' he said growling as he ran into the direction.

''Wait .'' said sho as they fallowed.

''This is what happens to those who defied me.'' said dragne.

''well go ahead.'' said maled ''finish it kill me.''

''very well.'' said dragone as he was about to kill maled as roar showed up and punched dragone in the face then with a uppercut then jump kicked him and he made Dragone go down as sho showed up and stabbed dragone in his side.

''aaaaahhhhh.'' wen't dragone as he grabbed sho who withdrew his sword.

Dragone then threw sho to the ground picked him up and threw him into a big rock.

''.'' said dragone as he tried to blast sho with a eye beam.

but sho held his sword in front of himself and chanted ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **sho absorbed the blast and sent it back at dragone who was sent at roar who punch dragone knocking him down.

''try this.'' said roar as he chanted **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao **while holding his Castanets in his fist and charged them with power thunder fists he said as he delivered two powerful punches. Then created chains of energy made them wrap around Dragone then used them to throw him at a big rock.

aaaaahhhhh wen't dragone as roar threw him to trock who jump kicked him.

''Burn.'' said dragone as he sent a fire attack at trock who pulled out his gourd and chanted a spell. ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao .'' **while holding his gourd the attack was sucked up into it and sent back infused with good chi and sent dragone for a Lupe ''yeah he hurting now.'' said trock

''You shall pay for that.'' said dragone as he made the wind lift them up then used his powers to make them fall fast to the ground then made the ground suck them into till only their heads were left.

''hold on.'' said oren as he pulled out his fan and chanted a spell **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao .'' **while holding his fan and several beams of chi came out and helped his friends free.

''thanks kid.'' said trock and roar both jumped at dragone and tried to punch him as dragone did the same there fists collided creating a shock wave dragone then blasted them with his eye blast then used his mental powers to lift them up and throw them at some trees then zapped them with some lightning.

''try me.'' said sho as he charged at dragone and tried to slice him but dragone liqafied himself and wrapped himself around sho and threw him at his friends and then returned to himself he tried to blow him away with his super breath but as he did Oren held out his fan and chanted a spell ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **while holding his fan encased himself and the others in a barrier that protected them from the wind attack.

''let's see you with stand up to this.'' said dragone as he smashed through the barrier with his fists and grabbed Oren and then threw him to the ground stomped on him the picked him up again began to crush him ''get rid of the weak link and the rest will fall like dominos.'' said dragone as he kept on crushing Oren till uncle and the others arrived and uncle blasted dragone's hand with a chi blast ''aaaaahhhh.'' wen't dragone.

''Oren.'' yelled uncle as he ran to him and looked at him and checked his breathing he was hurt bad ''Oren.'' said uncle as his eyes watered up.

''Sensei watch out.'' said tohru as dragone grabbed uncle and squashed him.

''His pain will be great.'' said dragone ''but yours will be worse.''

''try me.'' said maled he jumped at dragone's head and started to claw his face as he did dragone grabbed him and threw him at some rocks and dropped uncle.

''now you shall die.'' said dragone as he fired a heat beam eye blast at maled as he did the Lotus Blossom of immortal women he that uncle had in his bag glowed and flew in front of maled and created a barrier and protected maled as it did the other boys got up and used their items that also started to glow to weaken dragone.

''no no no.'' said dragone ''must escape.'' he said as his power started to fade he then used the jewel he found in shendu's castle to open a portal to his lair and escaped.

''well that was fast.'' said sho as he looked at maled who looked like he wanted to fight them.

''hey calm down we are.'' frends. said jade

no said maled humens are evil he said as he tryed to kill jade but roar grabbed him and threw him to the ground and they started to fight roar had the edge couse of his size and power and grabbed maled at his neck and held him down well said maled do it kill me do it do it let me join my family please do it said maled as roar let go please said maled I have nothing left he said as he started to cry.

''get a hold of yourself do you really think dying will make everything alright it takes more strength to live then to die.'' said roar as he got up and walked to the others ''you can stay here or come with us your choice we won't force you.'' said roar

''that sounds like something your grandfather would say.'' said Jackie.

as a bright ray of sun shined shown down on roar. ''Gauss that's my grandpa saying it's ok for me to qaote him.'' Said roar,

maled for whatever reason went with them they soon arrived at the temple and maled was showed were to go and what to do and was given the Lotus Blossom of immortal women he went in the room and found a statue of immortal women he and placed the Lotus Blossom in front of the statue and sat down.

''well now what aren't you supposed to come to life.'' asked maled as the Lotus Blossom glowed and floated up and bits of glittering energy came from the Lotus Blossom and surrounded the statue that soon came to life and looked at maled and smiled.

''my grandson'' she said as she rached down and picked him up ''my little maled.''

''Yikes this is freaky really freaky.'' said maled as he was picked up.

''my little grandson'' said immortal women he ''look at you have my eyes and my son your father's looks.'' she said smiling at him.

''you mean you're really my grandmother.'' asked maled.

''What didn't know you had a famous grandmother well surprise.'' she said happily as she looked at a sad maled ''.what's wrong she asked.''

''were wear you all this time were wear you.'' asked maled.

''I'm sorry she said ''but you see I can only leave at certain times I wanted to save your family and come for you but I could not.''

hearing that maled remembered his past.

It was raining poachers' had found were he and his family and the other last members of their kind weer everyone except him and his mother and father weer shot by humans for his mother and father were taken by shadow kahn to tarakudo.

maled ran through the jungle told by his parents to run and hide as he did he got to the mountains he was confronted by the leader of his group.

''deserter.'' said the leader as he attacked maled.

''No please.'' said maled ''I did not dessert anyone.

''you lie.' said the leader ''the others fought you ran.'' he said as he attacked again and gave maled a X shaped scar on his chest hen grabbed him and threw him and sent him rolling down the mountain as he recovered he got up and ran away knowing that he was now banished from his home. After that the others got shot as they took down some poachers.

''I'm sorry.'' said immortal women he ''I wanted to help but you see we can only go to earth at certain times if I did try to help I would have lost my immortality and aged rapidly and then died before I could do anything.''

''yeah I get it so what no.'' asked maled

''Easy.'' said immortal women he ''go with those people you met you and those other boys are each a descended of a immortal of the eight immortals and if you prove yourself and learn to become a true heroes you will become a full immortal she said smileing.

''Ok.'' said maled as his grandma put him down ''I guess it's better then dying.'' he said as he took the Lotus Blossom his grandmother returned home as he left he met the others and they went back to section 13.

''woh Nelly.'' said captain black first a boy with magic then a vampire with magic then a boy with a demon in him and also has magic then a werewolf with magic and now a talking panther with magic.

''don't see how we will be able to hide you said jade.

''Calm down I have shape shifting powers said maled as he used his shapshifting powers to turn into a teenage human boy.

''woh Nelly black well that is one problem solved.'' said captain black as he patted maled on the head.

now only three more to go said uncle.

"well let's get maled set up in his new home.'' Said Jackie as they helped maled get set up.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 7 the heart of chi.

''uncle.'' asked Oren why are we here in Japan several miles away from the temple that the statues of our immortal grandparents are in.

''to train of course.'' said uncle patting Oren on the head ''here we can train and no one will get hurt and no serious damage will be done and something else which you will learn soon.''

ok said trock so wat to day.

''Easy.'' said uncle ''first meditation.'' he said sitting in a yoga sitting positing as the boys fallowed suit.

Then they practised there magic fallowed my there kung fu then followed by a good meal.

they stayed in a big high tech RV.

''good thing captain black got us this large RV for us to stay in.'' said sho.

''hey were is Oren.'' asked maled.

''little dude is in his room.'' said trock.

uncle after hearing that won't to check on Oren who was like a son to him.

uncle knocked on his door and Oren said he could enter.

''For Oren's thoughts uncle would pay a penny.'' Said uncle.

''just thinking.'' said Oren on his bed as uncle sat in a chair.

about what asked uncle.

''well.'' said Oren ''my grandpa said me and the others should learn what it takes to be true heroes and become true heroes we would become full immortals but I just don't know how much longer it will take and is it what I really want I just don't know and the fact that I have to keep living with this demon in me and that I keep having trouble with my anger.''

''and there is the fact that dragone is still out there and I think we will never stop him.'' Said Oren

''it will be ok.'' said uncle getting Oren's attention ''you are not alone you have your friends down stairs and many others especially uncle as for your anger we are here to help with that to, uncle knows you have tried hard to control your anger yet that demon causes much of it to remain.'' Said uncle ''uncle has learned many things like that anger is a great enemy a beast that if turned inward can be a unconquerable enemy you try to face it alone feeling it is best not wanting to endanger others but as you face it do not forget that there are people who care about you do not forget them and do not forget uncle.'' said uncle as he touched Oren's head as he cried ''uncle is hear for you.''

''and we will beat dragone some day.''

later the two of them went down stairs to join the others for dinner then soon went to bed.

later at night.

outside there was two mountain tops leaning to each other to look like a gate soon a portal started to appear as it did the items the boys had glowed waking them up.

''uncle.'' they said as they went to his room to find him awake.

it is time said uncle as he left the room fallow uncle he said as they followed him out the RV roar set up the defences as they made their way to the two mountains.

''uncle what is happening why is there a portal between those mountains.'' asked maled as it started to rain.

''these are the leaning mountains portal gateway two mountains that touch between the two portals leading to other worlds and realms open we are here because this is the time a special portal leading to a special place opens and plays a important part in your destinies.'' Said uncle

''too bad it will not happen.'' said a voice as two laser blasts hit the ground causing a explosion that sent the heroes into rocks.

''Dragone.'' said trock looking up.

''Is there any other.'' said dragone as he approached them hovering in the air.

''what are you doing here.'' said uncle.

''the same as you old man.'' said dragone ''you see I have both some of the powers and some of the memories of the demon shendu and I know what is happening here and I want what you hope to get and as luck would have it this is also were I found something else I have searching for.'' He said

''and just what is that.'' asked roar.

''this.'' said dragone showing them a gold key and a gold box with a demon face on the front the top part of the face on the lid and the lower part on the other part of the box with three key holes in the mouth with two of them with keys in them he then put the last key in and turned it.

Once done he opened it and out came several shadow kahn.

seeing this scared the boys a bit remembering there past encounters with them when they were younger.

how asked uncle.

''easy.'' said dragone ''followers of Tarakudo created this mystic box to contain several shadow kahn in it but it required three keys to open that weer scattered to different parts of the world now they are free and at my command now my shadow kahn attack.'' he said as they did dragone went to the portal as our heroes fought the shadow kahn.

''Aiyeee-aaah.'' yelled uncle as he kicked some shadow kahn ''we must stop dragone.'' he said as the boys tried to get to the portal.

''Soon the power I seek will be mine.'' said dragone.

soon in a flash a silver Chinese style dragon with golden eyes with wings and three fingered claws started to come out as he did dragone blasted the portal with his powers of combustion making it get unstable and hurt the dragon and suddenly got shot straight out the portal and went straight into some rocks and got badly hurt.

''Aiyeee-aaah.'' yelled uncle.

''oh man.'' said sho.

''ah crap.'' said trock.

''Yikes.'' said oren.

''Huh.'' said roar.

''Dude.'' said maed.

''hahahahaha.'' laughed dragone as he walked to the dragon some shadow kahn restrained the dragon in magic chains.

''we must stop him.'' said uncle as he pulled out a puffer fish and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!.'' and shadow kahn started to vanish.

''alright way to go uncle.'' said maled

''very impressive old man.'' said dragone as he fired a eye beam at the ground uncle was on and caused a small explosion that sent him rolling down the mountain and caused a few rocks to fall on him.

''UNCLE.'' the boys yelled as they went to him only for dragone to shoot the ground they weer running with his eye beam causing a small explosion that made them fal down to where uncle was as dragone lift them up with his mental powers.

''take a good look.'' said dragone ''that is going to be the five of you real soon.'' he said as he used his mental powers to send them into the ground fast then into some rocks then the mountains over and over.

''hahahahaha.'' laughed dragone ''look at you he said look at your sensei my my my how tragic and the rain ads to the situation tell me does this rain remind you of something.'' Asked Dragone.

the boys remembered there past how the days there lives went to hell it was raining remembering it caused there powers to awaken and they involved themselves in chi and sent five beams of chi at dragone.

''duuuaaagh.'' went dragone in pain as the boys pulled out there items and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!.'' and bound dragone in magic chain and sen't him flying.

They then freed the dragon and then ran to uncle.

''uncle.'' they said as they got the rocks off him.

''uncle you ok.'' asked trock

roar checked uncle's pulse and looked at his wounds.

''Not good.'' said roar ''he is seriously injured fatal.

''you mean he's dying.'' asked Oren.

''yes.'' said roar.

''what can we do asked sho there must be a way to save him.

''there is.'' said a voice they turned to see the dragon they saved.

''what do you mean.'' asked Oren ''who are you.''

''I am dragonsos.'' he said ''each of you is a decedent of a immortal of the eight immortals.''

''Yes.'' said sho ''please do you know how we can save uncle.'' he asked.

''yes.'' said dragonsos ''you there boy'' said dragonsos to Oren ''you poses the fan of Zhongli Quan it has the power to resurrect the dead it can save him but it is risky you will need to give a bit of your life force to save him and you might die.''

''I don't care.'' said Oren As he then chanled his powers into the fan and started to try and revive uncle. ''I just want to save uncle.''

''we all do.'' said sho ''all of us will give a part of our life force.'' he said as they gathered around oren and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!.'' as Oren held the fan energy from them was absorbed into it and then into uncle.

At first nothing happened but then as the rain stopped and the sun shinned through uncle started to move and got up.

''uncle.'' the boys said as they hugged him.

''hmm kids.'' said uncle smiling once finished with that they used their power to heal dragonsos.

''thank you.'' he said ''you really are grandchildren of five of the eight immortals.''

''how do you know them.'' asked sho.

''easy.'' said dragonso ''they are some of my oldest friends in fact they asked me to come and give you boys.'' this he said as he held out his right claw and a small green sphere shaped crystal kept on a chain

''behold the heart of chi.'' said dragonsos ''born from the same chi energy used to creat the universe all chi in the universe is connected to it in other words it draws power from the universe it's self.''

''and cannot be taken.'' said dragonsos ''they only way someone else can get it s if you give it to them of your own free will or if you say they can take it.'' Said dragonsos.

''indeed.'' said uncle.

''uncle you knew this.'' asked trock

''yes.'' said uncle ''from research uncle brought you boys here to get the heart of chi.''

''and you deserve it.'' said dragonsos ''you showed the same quality's as the eight immortals courage friendship compassion humility kindness a respect for life and great teamwork now with the heart O chi it has hundreds of abilities and powers that you will and must learn and discover in time.''

''well looks like dragones in trouble now.'' said maled.

yes said dragonsos now listen to acess the full power of the heart of chi speak these words magic storm hero form.

''But before you use it you must let it choose a keeper each time you want to draw on its powers.'' said dragonsos. ''the chant heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' Said dragonsos.

The boys nodded and did the chant.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to sho and landed in his hands.

sho held the heart of chi high above his head and said magic storm hero form and the heart of chi flashed and sho was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at trock Oren roar and Maled and incased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing longsleavle shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armor the right shoulder armor had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- ''strength of Earth.

''and encase you need more power.'' said dragonsos ''hold up your items and say by the power of the storm I have the power.''

The boys did that and said together ''by the power of the storm I have the power were encased in chi again and when they merged.

sho was wearing armor like the armor he man in the 2002 series got to fight the snake men but with no symbols on it and was wearing a red full body outfit that stopped at his neck and had a red cape and a samurai style helmet with a red viser

trock was in his humanoid bat form wearing armour like the shredder from the 2003 ninja turtles series except no helment and the outfit under it was blue and he had a blue cape.

oren was made into a teenage version of himself wearing armour and a mask like spawn only the bits that would be black weer grey and the bits that would be white weer green and he had red eyes three fingered clawed hands wings like revenge coming out his back along with a tail like revenge's tail

maled became as big humanoid vershon of battlecat from the he man 2002 series and had yellow helmet like battlecats. And had sabertooth tiger like teeth. Five fingered claws and a powerful tail.

''take care.'' said dragonsos as he reopened the portal and before he left he told them ''to change back just say quell the storm.'' and flew through the portal.

The boys soon returned to normal and went back to where they weer before along with uncle.

meanwhile at dragones castle.

''I can't believe it another failure.'' Said dragone

''master.'' said a voice dragone turned to see his new second in command tor a young human boy now a demonic warrior.

''what is it tor.'' asked dragone.

''I have what it is you asked me to get while you weer gone.'' said tor handing his master the mask of tarakudo while bowing.

''Excellent.'' said dragone as he took the mask ''you have been a very loyal servant tor.''

dragone then brought the mask to life.

''I live.'' said tarakudo ''wait what where is my body.''

''gone.'' said dragone as he put the mask on his forehead and was filled with tarakudo's power and his nine generals powers and that of all the shadow kahn. ''now soon we will have the world.''

Several days later at section 13.

''and that is how the boy's got there new powers and the heart of chi.'' Said uncle finishing his story.

''woh Nelly.'' said captain black ''with that you boys are now even more unstoppable then before.''

''can I hold the heart.'' asked jade.

''NO everyone.'' said.

jade just pouted.

''I'm glad it has to be given and cannot be stolen.'' said Jackie ''it means jade can't take it.''

''yes.'' said uncle ''if someone did steal it would return to the person who held it.''

''well now.'' said Jackie ''I think we best get some rest so you boys can get up early tomorrow to train and learn to master and unlock that jewels powers.''

"and find the last three descendents.'' Said tohru.

got it the boys said as they went to bed.

Please review and if you have any ideas for were they can find the other three let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

s.t.o.r.m.e.r.s. episode 8 evil heart

this is how tor came into dragones service and is so loyal.

set before the last chapter.

in dragones lair.

Dragone paced back and forth Realing that alone he had no chance at winning and needed help.

''if I don't do something all my plans will be ruined.'' said dragone as wen't to a room he rarely ever what so ever used.

"I need help if I'm to win this war.'' said dragone as he looked into a pool of magic water. and had it find someone who he might be able to recruit as a minion and soon the waters showed him just the one he then won't to get what he wanted.

''Things will soon change.'' said dragone as he went to the room with the statues and sat in the throne

Ancient beings of darkness!  
Bestow upon me, Dragone your  
Power to destroy my enemies!

as the eyes glowed and infused him with their powers he then left.

later at new York.

in the streets of new York walked a boy he was walking in the streets of new York in the snow he was wearing worn out cloths a cloak was 13 and he was wearing many bandages his name tor.

he was a leaper he also had cancer and he was walking when he herd some kids make fun of him.

''Hey it's the mummy.'' one kid said.

''hey bandage boy where is your tomb.'' another said.

He just kept walking and accidently bumped into a man.

''Hey watch it.'' the man said as he looked at tor hey ''your that kid with cancer get away you sick dieses walking sick bag.'' he said.

''Please sir.'' said tor ''I just want to know if you could spear some food at least.'' he was cut off when the man said.

''Don't touch me you freak.'' he said pulling out a gun ''now get lost or you'll get it.'' said the man

tor just ran and while he ran he cried his parents threw him out not wanting a sick child and kept his little brother he was alone and soon came to some trash cans and tried to look for some food till.

''hey.'' he herd he saw a man with a rifle

''get out of here you freak.'' he said as he fired a warning shot.

tor took off.

he ran till he was in a ally and stoped to catch his breath.

''why am I like this.'' he asked eating some meat he took from the can ''why what did I do wrong.'' he then felt his legs get weak and he fell as the snow fell.

as he was about to blackout he herd a sound of something being dropped in front of him he saw a huge ham placed on a small blanket he then saw a humanoid dragon who looked at him.

''if your hungry then eat.'' he said.

Tor was scared but his hunger made him just start to eating till it was gone.

''Thank you.'' he said crying ''but why did you do this.''

I'' did it because I felt sorry for you and if you want to thank me then swear to serve me as my right hand man.'' said dragone lying as he did it to gain the boys loyalty.

''what for why me Im not long for this world.'' asked tor

'' agree to serve me and I will give you a new body your health and your life back all you need do is serve me obey me and be willing to discard your humanity.'' said dragone.

''or would you rather have your body rot away and be left to die like some animal.'' asked dragone.

''no if you can help me I will except your terms I will obey you please save me master.'' said tor

''excellent but first to make you suitable of service.'' said dragone as he raised his hand and tor was suddenly on his feet he then placed his right hand on his face and then it glowed and so did tor's body when it faded the creature then ripped tha bandages off him.

dragone had used his powers to turn tor into a green scaled version of himself with a tail and the powers of healing and immortality.

tor looked at his hands they were now fine and covered in green scales he then pulled out a small mirror he had found and his face was covered in green scales with red eyes but he did not care he was saved he felt cured.

''thank you.'' tor said bowing to his master who saved him.

''thank you my master.'' tor said ''please what is your name he asked.''

''I am dragone the demon and future ruler of this world and who you. are'' dragone asked.

''I am tor balph.'' my lord tor said ''and from this day I swear to serve you as your loyal servant you are the only one who I shall oboy.'' he said.

good now come and we shall make this world pay for what has happened to you.'' said dragone as he lifted tor with his tail and used his super speed to go to were tor's family was.

they peared in to see them living happly.

"they threw me out like a animale and they ast like it never happened.'' said tor.

as dragone smashed through the wall of the house.

''what in the.'' asked mr balph as dragone came through the hole.

"hello family.'' said tor as dragone lifted them up and pined them to the wall.

"tor.'' they asked.

"yes indeed.'' said tor.

''What happened to you.'' asked Mrs. balph.

"My master saved me.'' said tor.

''That I did and the three of you are done for.'' said dragone as he turned them into mice.

"What next my master.'' asked tor.''

''you're going to eat them.'' said dragone as he turned tor into a komodo dragon.

"Now eat.'' said dragone as he placed tor's family in his mouth and he ate them and dragone changed him back.''

"Tasty very tasty.'' said tor licking his lips.

''Now come I have a mission for you.'' said dragone. as they left to accomplish his plans.

I know this was short I tried to make it longer any way please review


	10. Chapter 10

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 9 elricks.

note the boys will be using powers they get from the heart of chi so when they use them you'll now how they got them.

ok on with the story.

''Ok.'' said uncle. ''now to find our next descendent.'' he said as they cast a locater spell.

"Sensei the spell is not working.'' said tohru.''

"aiyeeeeaaaaaah.'' yelled uncle. ''How can this be uncle fallowed the inscriptions to the letter.''

''Then why does it not tell us were to go.'' asked Jackie.

just as uncle was about to say something the heart of chi that was in a mystical box uncle had made for it started to glow and floated out and shot a beam into the eyes of the boys who saw a vision of where to go.''

"what was that.'' asked jade.

"the answer we needed.'' said sho.

"what do you mean.'' asked captain black

"no time to talk now we must hurry before dragone gets there.'' said roar as he and the others gathered around the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to roar.

''well look's like it's my time to shine now.'' said roar.

"Should I get the jet ready.'' asked captain black as uncle hit him in the forehead. ''oh.'' he went.

"Never question the heart of chi.'' said uncle as they got going.

Down in the holing area.

"Man this sucks.'' said Strikemaster Ice.

"Word homie.'' said mc cobra.

dj fist just nodded as some shadow kahn came and grabbed them.

"yoh what is this.'' said Strikemaster Ice. as they weer taken to dragone's lair.

"yoh where are we dogs.'' asked mc cobra as they saw dragone sitting on his throne with tor sitting on his right shoulder.

"greetings gentlemen.'' said tarakudo.

"hey w-w-w-h-h-o you sapose to be.'' asked a scared mc cobra.

"they are the great dragone and lord tarakudo.'' said tor jumping down infront of them.

"calm yourself tor.'' said dragone as he used his mental powers to put tor back on his shoulder.

''what do you want with us.'' asked strikemaster ice.

dj fist just stood there shaking.

"easy we want you to surve us as general along side little tor here.'' said tarakudo.

"then again if you want you can go back to rot in those cells of yours.'' said dragone

"nonononono no need for that big D.'' said mc cobra.

"yeah we got your back.'' said strikemaster ice.

as dj fist smiled and nodded.

"very nice.'' said tarakudo as he lifted them up and did the same with tor.

"now for your new looks'' said dragone as dragone and tarakudo infused the four of them with some power.

strikemaster ice looked like he did when he worked for draco and got the power of combustion and some of the power of the oni who summoned the samurai shadow kahn and got samurai armour and got buffer.

mc cobra looked like he did when he worked for draco and got super speed and some of the power of the oni who controlled the ninja shadow kahn and he got the same armour as that oni and got a lot of super strength

dj dist looked like he did when he worked for draco and got super strength and some of the power of the oni that controlled the razor shadow kahn and got the same armour as that oni wore and his fingers became sharp like blades and he got some super speed.

tor looked like he did before only now he had both his healing powers and immortality and eternal youth and Telekinesis and some of the power of the oni who controled the bat shadow kahn got wings and the armour that oni wore and could shoot blasts of dark chi from his hands.

''wo now that's what I'm saying dog.'' said strikemaster ice ''oh man I feel dangeruse.''

''dude check us out.'' said mc cobra ''we look like kicking demons oh man this is cool.''

dj fist just smiled and nodded.

''Thank you for this honour master.'' said tor bowing to his lord and master.

''Yes yes now get going we have a job for you all.'' said tarakudo.

as he had some shadow kahn take them to where he need to have them taken.

"it will soon arrive.'' said tarakudo.

"yes and soon we will have more power than before.'' said dragone as he and tarakudo watched some shadow kanh build two magic statues while dragone and tarakudo worked on a magic jewel.

Our heroes flew all the way to new Mexico which is where the vision the boys got told them to go.

They landed in a airport. There they weer greeted by eltoro who was there for a charity wrestling tournament.

"Greeting Jackie.'' said eltoro.

"Hello yade.'' said paco.

"its jade.'' said jade.

They then got the introductions taken care of then after explaining everything else eltoro and paco decided to come with them as they let the heart of chi guide them.

They did not know they weer being fallowed.

"yoh little T you and D didn't say anything about us getting to put a beat down on chan.'' Said strikemaster ice.

"First day on the job and we get a bonus.'' Said mc cobra.

Dj fist just cracked his knuckles while smiling.

"you can have your vengeance when they lead us to what we are after.'' Said tor as they had they shadow kahn wrap them in shadows so they could fallow them completely undetected.

They walked for miles till they arrived at the Tucumcari mesa.

"this is it now the hard part getting up there.'' Said roar.

"are you shore about this.'' Asked eltoro as uncle hit him in the forehead.

"oh.'' Said eltoro rubbing his head.

"do not question the heart of chi.'' Said uncle.

"how are we going to get up there.'' Asked Oren.

"easy.'' maled as he took out his lotus blossom and chanted a spell. ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **once he finished the lotus blossom glowed and cast a gravity spell that made them float to the top of the mesa.

''that's the ticket.'' Said trock.

"I hate heights.'' Said oren.

"well get over it.'' said maled.

"don't worry we are safe.'' Said sho.

"ok so what now there is nothing here.'' Stated jade.

"good question.'' Said paco.

The boys just walked forward and walked some invisible entrance and vanished.

After the others freaked out they fallowed after they got through they passed out something about going through whatever that was took a allot out of the. and when they awoke they found themselves in a small village inhabited by native Americans and they had no idea where the boys weer.

''woh.'' Said jade.

''very.'' Said eltoro.

"aye yai yai.'' Said paco.

''trespasser.'' Yelled a man as the native Americans noticed the chans and the others and quickly came at them to capture them.

"ok you want to to fight then bring it.'' Said jade.

"no jade'' said Jackie. "we have to settle this peacefully.

"Jackie is right yade.'' Said eltoro.

"but eltoro why do you not fight them.'' Asked paco.

"puco you need to know when to fight and when to talk these people see us as invaders and we kind of are.'' said eltoro

"plus we need to find the boys we have no time to fight.'' Said uncle as they let themselves be captured and taken to the chef of the tribe.

"greetings travellers'' said the chef as his people let the chans and the others go.

"I'm sorry for earlier.'' Said the chef. " We don't have much contact with the outside world.''

"It's alright.'' Said Jackie.

"ah sir if you don't mind.'' said tohru. ''five young boys who are friends of ours came through before we did.''

"I know they are safe.'' Said the chef.

"but where are they.'' Said uncle.

"uncle please.'' Said Jackie ''forgive him like the rest of us he cares for those boys allot.''

"and how come we blacked out when we came in.'' Asked jade.

"because the entrance was starting to close when you entered but don't worry I can reopen it for you.'' said the chef

"but what about the boys where are they.'' Asked eltoro.

"with the one you seek come I will lead you to them.'' Said the chef as he took them to the shaman of the village.

"but how did you know all this.'' asked jackie.

"the shaman of our village had a vision of your arival and told me of it.'' said the chef.

When they got there they saw the boys playing catch with another boy with black hair green eyes, a brown head band with a yellow feather a golden necklace with three golden rectangles attached to it, he was wearing a open brown vest brown loincloth a black shirt under his vest black shorts that stoped just above his knees a yellow belt a yellow wrist band on each arm yellow shoes

"elricks time for you and your friends to stop playing.'' Called the shaman.

As they stopped playing and they all joined the others.

"so this boy is the one we came for.'' Asked tohru. As the flute of the philosopher han xiang that uncle had glowed and flew to elricks.

"what in the.'' Said elricks. As he caught the flute and was covered in chi and then it faded.

"yep he's the one.'' Said jade.

"but how did he get here.'' Asked paco.

"my parents put me here to keep me safe.'' Said elricks.

"yes he has lived with me as a student and foster son.'' Said the shaman.

"yes and it is good to see you again after all these decades roar.'' Said the chef surprising most of them others.

"say what.'' Asked jade.

"that's right they know him.'' Said trock.

"yep.'' Said oren

"but how that is not possible.'' Asked Jackie. As uncle hit him in the forehead.

"oh'' went Jackie.

"one more thin yes it is roar is a werewolf and werewolves do not age.''

"WEREWOLF.'' Said eltoro and paco as they got scared as roar turned into his true form his werewolf form then changed back.''

"calm down he is a friend.'' Said sho.

"Do I really have to leave now.'' Asked elricks.

"yes my son you and these other boys have a destiny that must be fulfilled.'' said the shaman.

"you met them a few decades ago how old are you.'' Asked paco.

"paco never asked that question.'' Said eltoro.

''I'm 113 and still young.'' Said roar.

"same with me.'' Said trock drinking some blood from his gourd.

While all this happened tor and the others could not get in.

"what's the deal man.'' said mc cobra.

"yeah way cant we get in dogs.'' Said strikemaster ice. As tor called dragone for help through the shadows.

"Master we have a problem.'' said tor.

"I know.'' Said dragone through the shadows.

"but do not threat.'' said tarakudo "it is but a minor setback.'' As dragone went to a magic mirror shendu had left behind. And he called on the demon sorcerers for aid.

"who dares to call us.'' Said xiao fung. As they appeared and dragone place a cloak over to hide himself and tarakudo.

"forgive me your evils.'' Said tarakudo. "but I wish to ask for your aid.

"and why should we aid you.'' Asked po kong.

"yes what is in it for us.'' Asked tso lan.

"the death of Jackie chan.'' Said dragone.

"CHAN.'' They yelled in anger as the mirror glowed.

"you seek his death.'' Asked shendu.

"and his whole family and a few others. '' said tarakudo.

"yes now we got a deal' give me what I need and I promise you chans head on a platter.''

"whatever it is you can have it if it means shans death.'' Said dai gui.

"yes you may have it just kill chan.'' Said tchang zu.

"yes whatever it is.'' Said tso lan.

"name it and it's yours.'' Said hsi wu.

"yes you may have what you want.'' Said po kong.

"indeed you may.'' Said bai tza.

''yes whatever it may be.'' Said xiao fung.

"just take care of chan and you can have what you want.'' Said draco.

"yes you can.'' Said shendu.

Dragone then backed away to his thrown as the shadow kahn finished the statues of shendu and draco.

"thank you.'' Said and tarakudo.

"and thank you shendu for the chi you left hehind.''

"chi what is he talking about brother.'' Asked hsi wu.

As dragone revealed himself as the one who had shendu's chi.

"you had my dad's chi.'' Said draco.

"yes and now yours.'' Said dragone. As he then started to chant a new chant.

Ancient forgotten spirits of darkness!  
Bestow upon me, Dragone the  
Power to vanquish my enemies!

He said as the eyes of all the statues the ones of shendu's siblings the one of shendu and the one of draco.

"what is happening.'' Asked draco as they started to vanish.

"just a spell that will give me all your powers.'' Said dragone as the statues absorbed the demons they represented into them then infused them into a jewel that looked like a four sided diamond that dragone held out.

"good thing we made that jewel to keep them in.'' Said dragone. as he merged it into his body.

"yes all those extra voices would have been unbarable.'' Said tarakdu. "now you can use there powers with out worrying about that.'' As they left to aid there minions.

"yoh big D.'' Said strikemaster ice as dragone appeared.

"step aside.'' Said dragone as he used new powers to shatter what protected the village then summoned some shadow kahn.

"kill kil kill them all.'' Yelled dragone as the shadow kahn attacked and started to kill people.

"what just happened.'' Asked oren.

"the barrier it is destroyed.'' Said the uncle as they all saw dragone leave as his forces attack the village.

"DRAGONE.'' Said our heroes.

"time to go to work.'' Said oren.

"oh yeah.'' Said maled.

Roar held the heart of chi up high. And said.

magic storm hero form and the heart of chi flashed and roar was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren maled and elricks.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

"huh this is unbelievable.'' Said elricks as he looked at what happened.

"look at it later we have a fight to win.'' Said trock as they went to fight

"hello there.'' Said tor as he and the others introduced themselves.

"bad day bad day bad day.'' Said Jackie.

"very bad.'' Said eltoro.

"leave my home now.'' Said elricks as he flew at them and tried to fight them.

''Take this.'' Said elricks as he kicked dj fist and strikemaster ice in the face and tried to punch mc cobra.

"to slow.'' Said mc cobra as he dashed behind elricks and kicked him to strikemaster ice who kicked him to dj fist who grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"excuse me.'' Said roar taping dj fist on his right shoulder as he turned around roar created a chain of energy he used to wrap around dj fist then pulled on it and id made him spin like a top till roar punched him in the face and he went into a wrecked house.

"hello there.'' Said maled as he teleported in front of mc cobra and turned his skin into crystal and kicked him in the face.

"let me try.'' Said oren as he let loose a sonic scream that sent strikemaster ice into his friends

"your turn squirt.'' Said trock as he fired several bats made of energy from his mouth that hit tor and hurt him bad till he heeled from it.

"that the best you can do.'' Asked tor as he blasted trock with a dark chi blast only for sho to make a barrier that blocked the attack.

"try this.'' Said sho as he trapped tor in a energy bubble as elricks recovered and did the same to the other three.

"leave and never come back.'' Said roar as he fired beams at the bubble merging them and sent it flying.

"now for them.'' Said roar.

"ok kid do as we do.'' Said roar as they all took out there items and chanted "**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** As they did the items gave off a big flash of light that made the shadow kahn vanish. Later on

"this is horror able.'' Said elricks. As they looked at the dead bodies of all the people. "bad day ok then oren do your thing.'' Said roar.

"ok then.'' Said oren as he pulled out his fan and chanted "**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** As he did roar chanaled power from the heart of chi into oren as the fan let out a burst of energy that revived all the people

"now the village.'' Said roar as he clapped his hands together then clenched them into fist's and charged them with energy and hit the ground and sent energy all over the place restoring everything.

"thank you my friend.'' Said the chef

"it's ok it's the least we could do.''

"I understand now.'' Said elricks "I must go to help stop dragone or else what happened here will happen again.''

After a tearful good bye they all started to leave.

"one more thing.'' Said roar ''I hope the next time we see each other again we won't have something like this happen again.''

"as do I.'' Said the chef. As our heroes left.

They soon said good bye and good luck to eltoro.

"good bye friends.'' Said eltoro. As he and paco left.

They then made for the temple and showed elricks were to go and do.

He entered the room with a statue of the philosopher han xiang and placed the flute in front of it as he did it glowed and shot some chi at the statue that came alive looked at elricks and smiled and picked him up.

"hello my grandson.'' Said the philosopher han xiang

"grandson you mean I'm part immortal.'' Asked elricks. "yes you are and I'm sorry I was not there for you when you needed me.'' Said han xiang

"it's ok grandpa the others told me everything.'' ''but can I ask you this did my parents love me.''

"oncourse your mother my daughter and your father loved you very much they hid you away to save you from tarakudo.'' han xiang

"are they dead.'' Asked elricks. "yes I'm sorry tarakudo had them turned to stone and shattered.'' han xiang. "but know you must go with those people you met learn what it takes to be and become a true hero and you will become full immortal and help fight evil.'' He said as he put elricks down and returned to where he came from elricks took the flute and left they soon arrived at section 13. And elricks met captain black. ''Welcome aboard son said captain black with a smile and ruffled sho's hair abet.'' They then showed him were he would live after Jackie had to sign more adoption papers.

"two more to go now.'' Said jade.

"and then we deal with dragone.'' Said Jackie.

Sorry if this seemed rushed but I want to do the others chapters soon please review


	11. Chapter 11

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 10 raad.

dragone was searching for his minions and soon found them still trapped and brought them back

"having fun fellas.'' asked tarakudo as dragone released them.

''I see those kids and the others still live.'' said dragone as his minions got scared and bowed down on their knee's.

"do not threat.'' said tarakudo.

"yes it is just a minor detail.'' said dragone.

as he and tarakudo left to plot there next move as tor fallowed.

"yoh that's cool.'' strikemaster ice.

"bid D and big T are ok.'' said mc cobra.

dj fist just smiled and nodded.

with our heroes.

''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **chanted the boys as they helped uncle cast the locater spell and it told them Indea.

"looks like we are off to India.'' said jackie.

"I cannot wait I get to see another country.'' said elricks.

"cool it will you.'' said maled.

"we need to see who will be the keeper for this first.'' said roar.

the boys gathered around the heart of chi as it floated out of its box uncle had made for it and started to glow.

the boys started the chant.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to maled.

"ha yes now I get to lead.'' said maled. as he changed to his panther form and put the heart of chi around his neck.

"uh oh.'' said oren.

"bad day bad day.'' said trock

''very bad day." said sho.

"him.'' said elricks.

"what.'' asked maled.

"no a fence but you're a bit of a Psycho.'' said jade.

"I am not a Psycho.'' yelled maled as he roared.

"ok enuff.'' said roar. "the heart of chi has made its choice we have to respect and except it.''

"roar is right.'' said uncle.

"maybe this will help calm maled down.'' said tohru.

as they got ready to leave they did not notice red eyes in shadows watching them.

"so they are off to India ha.'' said tarakudo.

"you want us to smash them boss.'' asked mc cobra.

"no we will wait for the right moment then their lives will have untimely end.'' said dragone.

"and just encase I think it's time to recruit a new member into our little family.'' said tarakudo. as he had several shadow kahn go do his bidding.

later at a prision.

in a cell with glass and bars was kuniku kasahara a.k.a. Origami sitting in his cell dreaming of revenge.

the shadow kahn arrived and grabbed him and took him to there masters.

''where am I.'' asked origami as he saw dragone.

"greeting origami I have a provasishen for you.'' said dragone.

"and what might that be.'' asked origami. as dragone told him why he was there. and decided to aid him.

''do as I say and we will all get what we wan't.'' said dragone.

''but master what of us.'' asked tor.

''yeah we want to smash those fools to.'' said strikemaster ice.

''Patents you'll get your wish and it'll be worth the wait.'' said dragone.

as he infused origami with some power of heat beam eye blast and he became a green reptilian version of himself. Some of the power of the oni that controlled the crab shadow kahn and got the same armour as that oni.

''tell me how do you fell now.'' asked tarakudo.

''I feel set free and powerful my lord. said origami under his masters controle.

''good now for another boost.'' said dragone. strikemaster ice got some earth chi power mc cobra got some wind demon chi and dj fist got some thunder demon chi.

tor was infused with some moon demon and water demon chi got hair like bai tza and a tongue like tso lan

origami was infused with some sky demon chi and got wings.

''now we wait.'' said tarakudo.

Our heroes soon got on the jet and took off.

''This is great.'' said elricks still loving flying in jets.

"being on solid ground is what I'd call great.'' said maled.

"Are you scared of flying.'' asked oren.

"NO I'm not.'' said maled.

"This is going to be a long trip,'' said Jackie.

They soon arrived at a airport and got off and the flower of Lan Caihe started to glow and pull them towards a snowy mountain.

"Looks like we're going up.'' said sho.

"Good thing we brought warm clothes.'' said tohru as they all got dressed up and started to go up the mountain.

A hour and a half later.

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

jade was about to say it again till she was cut of.

"I swear that is holy that if you say what I think you're going to say I will claw your tongue out and make you eat it.'' said maled getting irritated by jade's constant yammering.

"maled calm down.'' said elricks.

"tell her to stop talking.'' said maled.

"stop talking and start thinking.'' said uncle as he had them all holt as he pointed to a bridge that was mostly rotted.

"I got this.'' said maled as he made new bridge one third the size of the golden gate bridge out of earth come out the cliffs and attach to the other side.

"Well that solves that.'' said sho as they kept on going.

as they walked they heard a tiger roaring.

''Ah what was that.'' asked oren.

''Sounded like a tiger.'' said sho.

''You mean that.'' said elricks pointing to a white black striped tiger that was on a rock and took off after they saw it and it seem to want them to fallow.

''call me crazy but I think that tiger wants us to fallow it.'' said elricks as the flower of Lan Caihe started to glow and pull them towards the direction the tiger went.

''it looks like your right.'' said tohru as they fallowed the tiger.

They soon reached a old temple.

"Let's see whose home.'' said oren.

"good idea.''' said sho.

As they went to see if the temple was inhabited but before they could they doors opened.

And out came a 35 year old brunet blue eyed Indean woman in a monk outfit.

"Greetings I am jula the high priestess of this temple.'' she said.

"Greetings please may we come in we are freezing.'' said Jackie as they weer welcomed in.

They then took off the clothes they had put on before they started the climb.

"much better.'' said uncle.

"very.'' said Jackie.

''thanks for letting us in.'' said jade.

''my pleaser.'' said jula. ''but might I ask why you are here.''

''w-w-w-e-e-e a-are here l-l-l-ooking f-o-r someone.'' said oren shaking as jula placed a hand on his forehead and looked at him.

''goodness me your little friend here is sick.'' said jula.

''what he was fine when we got here.'' said jade.

''No he has defiantly caught a cold.'' said tohru as he picked oren up.

''Come with me I have just the thing.'' said jula as she took them to a warmer part of the temple and made some medicine for oren from herbs that grew at the temple that some other monks there brought.

''Will oren be ok.'' asked uncle.

''Yes he just needs rest.'' said jula ''why don't the rest of you stay the night the weather outside makes it dangerous to travel.''

''Thank you.'' said Jackie as they got set up and stayed with oren.

as they slept the heart of chi made the boys have a vision of who they weer after.

and while they slept origami who was brought there by shadow kahn.

''oren woke up to see origami who wrapped him in paper and picked him up.

''You be quiet or I'll cut that tongue of yours out said origami as he made for the door.

''Where you think you're going.'' said roar in his werewolf form as origami turned to see him and the others boys.

''give oren back now.'' said trock. as origami made a run for it. out the door.

''after him.'' yelled maled in his panther form with a roar as they fallowed.

''time to rumble jungle style.'' said maled.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" went uncle as he and the others woke up.

''sensei the boys there are gone.'' said tohru.

''even oren.'' said jade.

''what oren should be resting what is happening.'' asked Jackie as a few shadow kahn showed up.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" went uncle. 'we must act now.'' ''one more thing Jackie go the boys we got this.''

''yes uncle.'' said jackie as he did what he was told and punched and kicked his way through.

''get back here you paper freak.'' said maled. as tor strikemaster ice dj fist and mc cobra showed up.

''Pay back time fools.'' said strikemaster ice as he sent a energy ball at the boys causing a blast that sent all but maled rolling down the mountain.

''just you now.'' said tor.

''drop the kid back or else we're gonna rumble jungle style. said maled.

''ok.'' said origami as he threw oren down the mountain only for Jackie to catch him.

''Oh my god oren are you ok.'' asked Jackie as he freed oren from the paper oren just coughed a few times.

''Time to die chan.'' said origami as he tried to stab jackie only for maled to use his powers to make magic iron chains come from the ground and bind him.

''thats what you get for hurting 6 year olds.'' said maled.

''try us jungle cat.'' said tor as they attacked only for the tiger from earlier to tackle them.

''get ready to get skinned both of you.'' said strikemaster ice as the other boys came back up and kicked them into origami.

''Give up yet.'' asked roar.

''Not even.'' said tor as they summoned hundreds of ninja razor bat sumo mantis squid samurai mini and crab shadow kahn.

''bad day bad day bad day bad day bad day.'' said jackie.

''it an't over yet.'' said a voice as jackie turned to the tiger.

''You talk.'' said jackie.

''Yep names raad last of the weretigers.'' he said.

''How can this be happening.'' asked jackie.

''He is the one we came to find.'' said elricks.

''He is the seventh.'' said roar.

''him.'' asked jackie as the the flower of Lan Caihe started to glow and flew to raad who then shape shift into a 16 year old human boy with black and white hair yellow eyes a black shirt over a long sleeve shirt blue pants and brown shoes. and grabbed it.

''uh oh.'' said the villains knowing what was gonna happen next.

''magic storm hero form.'' said maled as he held the heart of chi.

and the heart of chi flashed maled was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren roar elricks and raad.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

raad then caused the storm to stop.

''Unbelievable.'' said raad.

''ah yeah let's rumble jungle style.'' said maled.

''oh yeah time to unleash the beast.'' said roar as he went werewolf.

''Blue lightning.'' said roar as he caused a few intense blue lightning bolts to fall from the sky and stike several shadow kahn.

''ah yeah that is how you unleash the beast.'' Said roar.

''Master Fire.'' said as he Releases a breath of flames from his mouth that burned several shadow kahn to a crisp.

''Spinning Cutter.'' said oren as he Shot several blue energy-like beams from his dingers along with gusts of wind from his hands. that wasted several shadow kahn.

''gaia force blast.'' yelled elricks as he created a sphere of light as big as him with his hands and threw it and it split into several beams that blasted several shadow kahn.

''time to sink my fangs into this.'' said trock ''power fang river.'' yelled trock as he shot out a water coloured beam of energy from his hands to destroy some shadow kahn.

''Needle Rain.'' yelled maled as he had numerous iron spikes fire from his hands thats impaled a a few shadow kahn.

''take this.'' said raad as he caused some snow to fall down on the villians and trap them in big snow balls.

''adios.'' said roar as he created energy balls to hold them as they tried to get out and had oren send them flying.

''now for the rest.'' said sho as they took there items out and chanted ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **chanted the boys as they made what was left of the shadow kahn vanish.

''alright.'' said maled.

''you feeling ok now kid.'' asked trock.

''yeah much better now.'' answered oren.

''Jackie.'' called out uncle.

as the boys and Jackie saw uncle along with jade and tohru.

after they got things sorted out raad explained he had lived at the temple in secret for years and had a vision of the others arriving for him a few years ago. they heard a big explosive sound and saw it came from the temple and herd dragone laughing.

they ran back as fast as they could only to find the temple in ruins all the monks dead and a dying jula.

''jula.'' yelled raad as he ran to her.

''hang on jula we can help you .'' said Jackie as he and raad helped her up.

''no.'' she said politely placing a hand on Jackie's right should and raad's left shoulder.

they ran back as fast as they could only to find the temple in ruins all the monks dead and a dying jula.

''jula.'' yelled raad as he ran to her.

''hang on jula we can help you .'' said Jackie as he and raad helped her up.

''no.'' she said politely placing a hand on Jackie's right should and raad's left shoulder.

''no need I have done all I have had wanted to do in my life and this is where it ends for me my friends she said smiling.

''but we can help you we can.'' said tohru as jula cut him off.

''no it's alright every life has a beginning and a end and my end is now.'' she said smiling.

''jula no please you and the monks have been like family to me since you took me in as a cub.

''yes a day I always remembered but now please don't go looking for revenge I taught you better than that.'' said jula ''and don't hate these people they are the ones to take care of you now.''

''as your last dying wish I will obey.'' said raad as jula died smiling.

after some of our heroes shed some tears Except trock roar and maled who took it like men. they dug graves for the monks and jula and placed them in and covered them up as they did they saw all the monks had smile on there faces.

''why are they all smiling.'' asked raad they died.

''Because in the end they knew that what matters is not how long we live but how fully we lived.'' said roar as he kept going ''the good we have done the bonds we made the love we shared on the way.''

''ok I get what your saying but now they are gone.'' said raad.

''not if you remember them.'' said sho.

''yep if you remember the good times you had with them and all then in a way they are still with you.'' said trock.

''believe me we have gone through things like this just like you.'' said oren.

after a while they all took of for the temple and took raad to

where he needed to go.

(just F.Y.I. in Jackie Chan adventures Lan caihe was portrayed as a male but in reality no knows the true gender of Lan Caihe so I'm just going to portray him as a male like they did in the cartoon.''

raad went into the room and found a statue of Lan Caihe and a place for the flower and he placed it there.

raad had not really been into the Chinese religion he had spent much time fallowing the indea religion but he figured what the hell.

''great Lan caihe he me please I have questions.'' said raad as the flower started to glow and chi came out of it and into the statue that came to life looked at raad and smile.

''my boy my little raad.'' said Lan Caihe as he reached down down to pick raad up.

''aaaaahhh.'' yelled raad freaked out as Lan Caihe picked him up.

''he hold on kiddo after all these years this is the hello you give your grandfather.'' said Lan Caihe.

''gra-gra-grandfather.'' said a shocked raad.

''didn't know you had such a famous grand father did you.'' asked Lan caihe.

''what if your my grandfather then that would make a.'' said raad as Lan ciahe cut him off by saying ''part immortal on your father's side.'' said lan caihe.

''but where are my parents didn't they want me.'' asked raad.

'' of course they wanted you but when you where just a cub they weer slain.'' said lan caihe as he showed raad how his parents weer turned to stone by shadow kahn sent by tarakudo who had them shatterd how after that the other weretigers blamed him and cast him out only for the shadow kahn to wipe them out in their search for raad who was taken in by jula.

''I wish I could have helped but you see I can only come to earth at certain times.''

''I get it grandpa but what now I don't know what now.'' asked raad.

''go with those people and learn what it takes and become a true hero then you and the others will become full immortals.'' said lan caihe.

''dose that mean I have to fight the one who killed the people who took me in.'' asked raad.

"fight yes but not revenge fight for what is right help people.'' said lan caihe.

''ok but can I ask one last question.'' asked raad as his grandpa nodded.

''is the raligon you and the others belong to the real one.'' asked raad.

''it doesn't mater which is real what matters is being good people help others do good deeds all these separate religion's just cause trouble they dived everyone but all people of this world are all one people .'' said lan caihe.

raad just smile he and his grandpa said good bye to one another and they both left.

soon after they weer at section 13 where captain black came up to raad.

''welcome aboard son.'' said captain black as he and raad shook hands and Jackie filled out more papers.

they helped him get set up and he quickly started to feel at home.

''7 down 1 left.'' said captain black with a smile.

''yes and then the real fight will start.

''I just hope they are ready for it.'' said jackie.

please review and trock roar and maled each used a catchphrase in this and if anyone has ideas for catchphrases for the others please let me know along with any other ideas.


	12. notice

notice

(personal not nothing against girls and women I am not sexist or anything I support womann's rights to be men's equals and all just like I support black people I just decided on a all boys team cause since there are tons of shows and stuff where the main characters are all girls and only a few were they are boys and in my free time I kind of drew the characters I created in this story and they are males so any girls who read this please don't hate me I I'm a straight dude I love woman I just thought since most people prefer when it's people of the same gender fighting each other and when it's between people of different genders all kinds of stupid sexist starts to come out from all directions)

(plus if any of you have watched the monster ranchers anime the boys in this are like there worlds version of the main monster heroes only there is eight not five and cause like them the boys are needed to form a powerful warrior like how the main monsters in monster ranchers form the phoenix any way let's just say when the final member is found the real fun shall start)

Again I'm not sexist and I have thought of doing a all girls team in the futur and if anyone has any ideas let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 11 shrouded.

at dragone's lair.

dragone and tarakudo weer both peacefully meditating. finally having complete controlee and access to the powers of the demons in the jewel they then senesced there minions.

''the doors are unlocked.'' said dragone.

his minions came in scared of what was gonna happen.

''master we are sorry.'' said tor.

''yes we are sorry we failed.'' said origami.

''please don't hurt us.'' said strikemaster ice.

''or kill us.'' said mc cobra.

''calm down all of you.'' said tarakudo.

''this is far from over infect I think things will soon get more interesting then they already are.'' said dragone.

at section 13

''7 down 1 and only left.'' said captain black with a smile. as he watched the others get ready.

''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **chanted the boys tohru and uncle. they preformed the spell right but something did not seem right the Drumsticks used by Elder Zhang Guo Lao to beat his drum that had been made back into drumsticks after they weer turned into chopsticks indicated the one they seek was alive but not where that person was.

''how come it is not working.'' asked raad.

''uncle does not know.'' said uncle ''spell dose not tells us where the one we seek is but the Drumsticks used by Elder Zhang Guo Lao to beat his drum say the one we seek is alive.''

''so what are we gonna do now.'' asked oren.

''uncle wishes he knew.'' said uncle.

''what with all the long faces.'' said a voice as they turned to see viper.

''viper.'' yelled jade as she ran to greet viper.

''viper what are you doing here.'' asked jackie.

''what not happy to see.'' asked viper in a seductive tone as she stood real close to jackie.

''well ah.'' said jackie blushing.

''are you ok jackie.'' asked oren ''your face is turning a funny colour.''

viper then noticed the boys.

''hey who are the kids.'' asked viper as jackie told her all that had happened.

''wow why didn't you call I would have loved to help out.'' said viper.

''right now we have to figyer out why the locater spell did not work.'' said tohru.

while they weer talking the boys walked away.

''well what are we gonna do now.'' asked raad.

''yeah what.'' asked maled.

''we should ask the heart of chi.'' said roar as they went to their room to where the heart of chi was kept.

once there they heart of chi floated out the box as they stood around it and it shot a beam into each of their eyes telling them a spell that would help them.

''well gauss we got to go get what we need from uncles shop.'' said sho.

''yeah but first we need to see who is the keeper of the heart of chi for this adventure.'' said elricks as they then started to chant.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to oren.

''huh why me.'' asked oren getting nervus at being the keeper.

''calm down.'' said maled.

''yeah we got your back.'' said elricks.

as they started to leave they ran into viper.

''going somewhere.'' she asked.

they told her what they knew.

''well forget it you aren't going.'' said viper as she smiled ''at least without me I have been itching for some fun.'' she said as the boys said ok if she could help them get out and she did and get the drumsticks and the drum.

they made their way to uncle's shop and told finn chow ratso and hak foo they had come to get ingredients for a spell and once they got what they needed they went to the top of the shop.

''alright let's start.'' said trock.

while they got ready they did not know they weer being watched.

the boys started to chant the spell. ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **as they chanted they placed what they gathered in a cauldron and as the ingredients turned into a green liquid it started to glow and then started to float up above them and started to become a portal.

''BOY.'' came jackie's voice as he came up to the roof and the portal sucked the boys along with jackie and viper into it as jade uncle and tohru arrived.

''well this is nice.'' said dragone as he and his minions arrived.

''Dragone.'' said jade uncle and tohru as they also saw tarakudo merged with dragone.

''hello and goodbye.'' said tarakudo as dragone grabbed his minions and they all went through the portal and it closed.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" yelled jade uncle and tohru.

''where are we going.'' asked jackie as they wen't through the portal and once they came out they weer several feet above a futuristic city and started to fall.

"BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY ''BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY.'' they yelled as they fell and landed on a hovering bus.

''where are we.'' asked viper.

''forget that worry about them.'' said jackie pointing to dragone and his minions as they came through the portal as it closed.

''well this is nice.'' said tarakudo as he used his telekenetic powers to blast the bus the heroes weer on.

they then startedto jump from one vehicle to another till they reached the ground they also had to avoid getting blasted.

''ok how did they get the mask of tarakudo.'' asked roar.

''worry about where we are first and what weer you boys thinking.'' yelled jackie as they told him why they did what they did.

as they talked a news paper blew into jackies face and was grabed by trock and threw it.

''hey look at the date.'' said roar as he took the paper after trock threw it away.

they looked at it and it said 3012.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" they all yelled.

''we got sent into the future.'' said jackie.

''I didn't know that spell would work as a time travel spell.'' said raad.

''it can act as that and a way to go to other dimensions.'' said roar. ''It sends us to where or when we need to go.''

''huh.'' asked a confused jackie and viper.

''the spell transports you to where who or what you seek is.'' said trock.

''ok so where is the one we are looking for.'' asked jackie as the drumsticks started to glow and lead them to a old abandoned futuristic laboratory.

''this is scary.'' said oren as he got behind viper.

''6 year olds.'' said trock drinking some blood from his gourd.

''calm down oren.'' said viper as she picked him up. ''we got your back.''

''yes now everyone be careful.'' said jackie. as they entered.

they walked and walked for a while.

''why would the one we seek be here.'' asked elricks.

as they walked a black tentacle grabbed viper.

''help.'' yelled viper as she was pulled to a yellow razor sharp teeth filled mouth that seemed to be part of some kind of living shadow.

''viper.'' yelled jackie as he grabbed her hand. ''let her go.''

''hold on jackie.'' said maled as the boys weer about to help more tentacles came out and grabbed them as several blood red eyes appeared along with mouths filled with yellow razor sharp teeth.

''let us go.'' yelled oren as the heart of chi glowed and illuminated the room and the whoever or whatever that attacked them seemed to slip away.

''what was that.'' asked sho.

''most likely dragone.'' said jackie.

''I don't know.'' said oren.

''yeah there seemed to be something different about who or what attacked us.'' said elricks. ''I sensed a great deal of anger hate and hunger but no evil.''

''what that whoever or whatever tried to eat us.'' said jackie. ''yeah with me as the first course thanks for the save.'' said viper as she kissed jackie on the cheek.

''well what's our next move oren.'' asked maled.

''I don't know I don't get why I got chosen to lead on this adventure.'' said oren. as the heart of chi pulled oren to a room with computers.

''oren.'' the others yelled as they fallowed.

''wow checkout the computer.'' said roar.

''yeah but how are e going to use this it looks dead.'' said raad.

''just watch.'' said roar as he used his powers on the tech in the room and everything was fixed and working and the computer came on and a picture of a bald scientist in his 60's with a metal eye patch over his left eye.

''entry 45.'' said the scientist. ''professor Luther Paradigm.''

''my resent attempts at genetic mutation have started to show progress.'' said Paradigm. ''my team and I still keep trying.''

''what is this.'' asked maled.

''this maled is a classic tale of a mad man thinking he has the right to play god.'' said viper.

''there are more entries.'' said jackie as another video played

''entry 50 my attempts to genetically mutate humans has not gone well if I do not think of something all my work will be for nothing.'' said Paradigm

''entry 60 this unbelievable a portal opened in my lab and out has come a young boy who has a rare gene that was thought to be lost.'' said Paradigm and there is something else about his blood that could help my work not shore if the boy live much longer.''

''Entry 67 I have done it I have created a way to make mutated life forms this will make rich.'' said Paradigm. ''the militaries will pay me a fortune for these powerful monsters.

''I'm really starting to want to kill this bastard.'' said sho.

as another video played.

''Entry 70 things have gone wrong all but one of my mutations has managed to survive the others have both proven to be uncontrollable and their cellarer structures braking down all my work ruined.'' said Paradigm.

''hahahaha take that you monster.'' said elricks as the last video played.

''Final entry he has escaped and killed everyone even my wife.'' said Paradigm a scared ''I was wrong there are just some things man was not ment to tamper with.' said Paradigm ''no no no stay back please I'm sorry.'' said Paradigm as his creation came near him and killed him.

as the computer's image faded the roof got blasted open.

''tsk tsk do know how hard it was to find you.'' said tarakudo. as he dragone and their minions came in.

''oh great here we go.'' said raad.

as whoever or whatever came back.

whoever or whatever it was a huge shadow like creature with many mouths filled with razor sharp teeth had blood red eyes and tons of tenticale like arms with three fingered hands. and let out a animalistick roar.

''what in the.'' asked dragone as the creature grabbed dragone and his minions.

''reales me you abomenation.'' said dragone inrageing the creature.

''that is it.'' said tarakudo as he and dragone called on all the power he had and repealed the creature.

''we got to run.'' yelled jackie.

''but what about whoever or whatever that is.'' asked roar.

''forget it whoever or whatever that is is just some monster.'' said jackie.

''like us.'' asked maled.

''what no you not monsters.'' said jackie.

''ha the rest of humanity would say otherwise.'' said trock as they went to help.

back off dragone.'' yelled sho as he and the others started to fight dragone.

''time to rumble jungle style.'' said maled as he went panther.

''time to whip some tail.'' said raad going tiger as he and maled bit onto dragone's arms as he grabbed them both and threw them to the ground.

''time to unleash the beast.'' said roar as he went werewolf as he and trock charged.

''time to sink my fangs into this.'' said trock as they both tyed to punch dragone who counterd with two punches back as their fists collided a shock wave was made from the impact as they tried to push back but got blast by tarakudo.

''It's stomping time.'' said elricks as he and sho tryed their luck.

''ah yeah.'' said sho as they attacked only to get kicked into the wall.

jackie and viper weer being held back by dragones minions.

''now to deal with you.'' said tarakudo as he used his powers to lift oren up and send him into a wall.

''what am I gonna do.'' asked oren "I cant beat them by myself I'm to little.

''this time your dear old dad is not here to help you.'' said tarakudo. ''then again he would only die again.''

hearing that got oren anger.

''never talk about my dad like that.'' yelled oren as he turned into revenge.

''killing time yelled revenge as he tried to fight but dragone with all his new powers beat him down like a dog.

''pathetic.'' said dragone as he kicked revenge ''the days of us being equals is over.''

revenge then turned back to oren do to being badly hurt.

''I knew this was going to be a great day.'' said tarakudo finally we can kill these pest's.''

''time to die.'' said dragone as he was about to step on oren.

''wrong on that.'' said oren as he jumped out the way.

''let's tangle.'' said oren as he jumped up on dragones leg then onto his arm and jumped up to his head and started to hit tarakudo.

''aaaaghhhh you vile pest.'' yelled tarakudo as dragone tried to shake him loose

the creature then came back to fight.

''you again this time your finished.'' said tarakudo as he sent a mental blast at the creature and the drumsticks and drum viper had glowed and flew in front of the creature and protected him.

''no it can't be.'' said dragone as the creature was engulfed by chi from the drumsticks and was turned into a humanoid form and was made out of shadows with white fingers red eyes a metal belt metal armour on his lower legs and armour on his upper torso and shoulders a helmet on top of his head. and was holding the drumsticks.

''what in the.'' said the creature. ''I can talk again what is happening.''

the heart of chi then glowed and revived the other boys then sent a beam into all the eyes of the boys and the creature. and when done.

they got ready to fight.

''magic storm hero form.'' said Oren as he held the heart of chi.

and the heart of chi flashed Oren was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock roar maled elricks raad and at the creature.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey the creature's bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness

''impossible.'' said tarakudo.

all eight of the boys held out their items and the heart of chi then chanted

''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **chanted the boys as the heart of chi and the items opened up two portals one to dragones lair that sucked him and his minions into it the other led to the temple that sucked our heroes into it. and back to the time they needed to be in.

''man what a blast.'' said sho.

''damn right.'' said maled.

''we should do this more.'' said viper helping jackie up.

''while I wouldn't mind spending more time with you would it be ok to do something a bit safer cause I think I have had enough thrills to last many lifetimes.'' said jackie as viper nodded in agreement.

''what is this where am I.'' asked the creature.

''in the world you came from.'' said oren.

''and who are you asked.'' maled.

''sv-sv-sve daaauugh I can't remember the experiments' what they did to me.'' he said getting angry.

''it's alright calm down.'' said roar.

''how about we give you a new name.'' said elricks.

''I know how about shrouded.'' said oren.

''shrouded yes like shrouded in mystery.'' said shrouded ''I like it

they told him what he had to do and he wen't into the room he had to and soon found a statue of the Elder Zhang Guo Lao and placed the drumsticks and drum infront of it and soon they glowed and sent chi into the statue that then came to life looked at him.

''my boy my little grandson.'' he said as he picked shrouded up.

''what is this.'' asked shrouded.

''calm down Sven.'' said Elder Zhang Guo Lao.

''Sven is that my name.'' asked shrouded.

''what have they done to you.'' asked Elder Zhang Guo Lao.

''they turned me into a living weapon a freak.'' said shrouded getting angry ''I hate humans and I'm glad I'm not one anymore.''

''calm down.'' said Elder Zhang Guo Lao. ''now let me help you remember who you are.'' as he showed shrouded his past.

his father was killed by shadow kahn protecting him and his mom the daughter of Elder Zhang Guo Lao who used a portal spell so she and her son try and escape but was hit with a dart that contained a potion that caused her to turn to stone leaving her son who was injured trapped in the future alone.

then later round up in the hands of that mad Scientist

''so what am I to do now.'' asked shrouded.

''you must go with those people like you they are different outcast heroes who must live in the shadows learn what it takes and become a true hero once you do you will become a true immortal and join me in the world of gods.'' said Elder Zhang Guo Lao.

''ok and thanks now I know my parents loved me.'' said shrouded as he and his grandpa said goodbye he took the drumsticks and left.

once his grandpa returned to where he came from the boys jackie and viper got to section 13.

when they got their they got lectured by uncle for what they did. but once they told him the heart of chi told them to he said sorry and they got the introductions' done and jackie had to sign more adoptian papers

''welcome aboard son it's tough being new on the block lot's to get used to.'' said Capitan black. as he and shrouded shook hands.

''now how are we gonna hide him when he gose out.'' asked raad.

as shrouded shapeshift into a 13 year old bald boy with red eyes grey fingerless gloves yellow wrist bands a black sleeveless shirt brown belt blue pants and red shoes.

''and here is some more news.'' said viper.

''we got the name for their team.'' said jackie.

''S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S.'' said jackie.

''take the first letters from their names arange them in that order and you get S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. .'' said viper.

''very well S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. it is.'' said capitan black.

''we just have to beat dragone now.'' said jackie.

''don't worry we will be ready.'' said the boys

''go S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. '' they yelled in delight.

there it is all eight are together sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but with so many readers asking for this chapter I kind of rushed some things I hope you can forgive me and right now I'm trying to think of some new chapters see you all soon. Right now I need to think of a way to have them go on a space adventure threw the universe once that happens they will learn that they have a destiny greater then they thought.

please review.


	14. Chapter 14

these are the powers I thought up for my characters the heroes have there powers in three lists the ones they got cause of who and what they are ones they weer born with to be presice that is list one list two powers they got from the heart of chi and can use any time and list three powers they get only when transformed by the heart of chi and ones the items they have give them and some the heart of chi only gives them when it feels the need to.

the heart of chi is a living magical jewel and is able to think and sometimes gives and takes powers and dose other things aswell when it feels the need.

sho trock oren roar maled elricks raad shrouded and their enemies dragone and tor ar my creations for the stories.

Sho.

13 years old

human 1/4th immortal

wears a pair of black slacks, with a white long-sleeve shirt with a black vest, and black shoes. His long black hair was in a ponytail. and has grey eyes

catchphrase ah yeah

list of powers 1

scroll magic

magic

kung fu skills

sence power magic and energy levels in things and beings

list of powers 2

Power of Combustion

Heat-Beam Eye Blasts

Pyro Immunity  
Cryo Immunity  
Pyro Absorption  
Lava Projection

scroll magic

Self Duplication

Astral Projection

Telepathy  
Mind Reading

Teleportation

Past Viewing

Fire Bombs  
magic

kung fu skills

sence power magic and energy levels in things and beings

portal creation

list of powers 3

Flight

Energy Beams

Chronokinesis  
Methane Projection

Fire Breath

Object Duplication

Shapeshifting

Forcefields

Super Strength and Durability

generate Intense Heat

Time Travel

smoke creation andManipulation

Trock.

113 years old

vampire 1/4th immortal

black hair and red eyes

wearing a black coat red shirt black slacks red and blue shoes

catchphrase time to sink my fang into this

list of powers 1

hypnotism (only works on humans.)

Immortality

eternal youth.

Super Strength and Durability

Power of Super Healing

super speed

Enhanced Jumping  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Recovery

Flight

Enhanced Flexibility

Shapeshifting

kung fu skills

Wall Crawling

super hard Sharp Teeth

super Regeneration

sence power magic and energy levels in things and beings

list of powers 2

Astral Projection

Underwater Breathing

Object Duplication

Liquefaction into any liqued

Hydrokinesis  
Moisture Absorption  
Bubble Shield

Telepathy  
Mind Reading

Teleportation  
Past Viewing

temprature Manipulation

ice Manipulation

magic

scroll magic

portal creation

list of powers 3

Forcefields

invulnerable

Fast Swimming  
Acid Spit

Chronokinesis  
Explosive Spit

water Pressure Resistance and Manipulation

Time Travel

Oren.

6 years old

human 1/4th immortal

wearing a pair of blue slacks, with a opened black jacket red shirt, red and black shoes. and brown hair brown eyes.

catchphrase let's tangle

list of powers 1

turn into the demon revenge

scroll magic

magic

kung fu skills  
demonic magic

sence power magic and energy levels in things and beings

list of powers 2

Power of Invisibility

super speed

Flight

Super Smelling  
Super Hearing

Intangibility  
Invisibility

Body possession

Self Duplication  
Sonic Scream

Freezing Breath

Object Duplication  
Echolocation  
Wall Of Sound  
Echo Chamber

Shapeshifting

Forcefields

Astral Projection

air Pressure Manipulation

Telepathy  
Mind Reading

Teleportation

Super Strength and Durability  
Tornadoes  
Air Suction

Aerokinesis  
Past Viewing

Able to go into Hyperspace

able breath underwater in space and anywhere else

space survivalbility

portal creation

list of powers 3

Sonic Clap  
Shock Waves

Wall Crawling

super Regeneration

Super healing

super recovery

Poison mists Methane Projection  
Sleeping mist and any kinds vapers

Energy Beams

Sonic Force Fields

Time Travel

Chronokinesis

revive the dead

necromancy

Rapid Spinning

Roar.

113 years old

werewolf 1/4th immortal

golden eyes and wearing a pair of blue slacks, with a closed red vest, and black shoes. His long silver hair going down half his back. metal belt with holsters for guns and ammo. silver wrist bands on both wrists.

catchphrase time to unleash the beast

list of powers 1

turn into werewolf.

tuen into the monster werewolf moonster

increase power by absorbing moonlight gaining unlimited power

Super Strength and Durability

achemy abilities

Fixing Machinery

magic

kung fu skills

master gunmanship skills

Expert Mechanic and Engineer  
Keen Investigative Skills

Matter Manipulation  
scroll magic

alchemy transmutation powers

Power of Super Healing

Shapeshifting

eternal youth.

invulnerable (mainly when transformed and in moonlight.

super speed

Immortality

Enhanced Jumping  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Recovery

Enhanced Flexibility

Super Smelling  
Super Hearing  
super hard Sharp Teeth  
Sharp Claws

Enhanced Climbing

super Regeneration

Super Intelligence

camunicate with animals

sence power magic and energy levels in things and beings

list of powers 2

Optic laer Blasts

Magnetism

Telekinesis

give life

Astral Projection

Flight

Energy Refraction  
Energy Redirection  
Energy Absorption

Technopathy

Sonic Howls

Self Duplication

Space Survivability

Electrokinesis  
Electrical Teleportation  
Electrical Absorption and Redirection

Electromagnetic Generation and Manipulation

Size Alteration

Object Duplication

Technology Manipulation  
Electric Shields

Forcefields

Bioelectrokinesis

Astral Projection

Telepathy  
Mind Reading

Teleportation

Intense Heat  
Past Viewing

portal creation

list of powers 3

Energy Beams

Ultraviolet Energy Projection

Time Travel  
Cosmic Rays  
Able to create and control Cosmic storms

Nuclear Energy Blasts  
Radioactive Blasts

Radiation

Chronokinesis  
Time Rays

Intangibility

Maled.

13 years old

were panther 1/4th immortal

black hair yellow eyes black hair. wearing a open black vest blue slacks red and white shoes.

catchphrase time to rumble jungle style

list of powers 1

scroll magic

magic

kung fu skills

Super Smelling  
Super Hearing  
Sharp Teeth  
Sharp Claws

Shapeshiftingher

Enhanced Flexibility

turn into werepanther

Enhanced Jumping  
Enhanced Reflexes

camunicate with animals

sence power magic and energy levels in things and beings

Space Survivability

list of powers 2

Crystalkinesis  
Diamond Generation

Super Durability  
Diamond Shard Projectiles

Explosive Diamonds  
Diamond Weapon Manifestation  
Enhanced Recovery

earth and nature Manipulation.

Slime Shooting Generation and Manipulation

Space Survivability

Able to merge with plant life  
Fast Digging

magnetic Generation and Manipulation

Slime Spit

Solid Matter Ingestion

Self Duplication

super Regeneration

Flight

Object Duplication

Acidic Slime  
Slime Projection

Forcefields

Magnetism

Astral Projection

Telepathy  
Mind Reading

Teleportation

Earth Eruption

Super Strength and Durability

create fissures in the ground  
Past Viewing

Space Survivability

Life Absorption  
Matter Absorption  
DNA Absorption  
Power and Ability Absorption

memory Absorption

Matter Manipulation

portal creation

list of powers 3

super Stretching

Chlorokinesis

Technopathy

Elasticity  
Electromagnetic Generation and Manipulation

Energy Beams

Chronokinesis

Time Travel

gravity Manipulation

gravity immunity

create and close black holes

Elricks.

12 years old

human 1/4th immortal

black hair green eyes, a brown head band with a yellow feather a golden necklace with three golden rectangles attached to it, he was wearing a open brown vest brown loincloth a black shirt under his vest black shorts that stoped just above his knees a yellow belt a yellow wrist band on each arm yellow shoes

catchprase It's stomping time

list of powers 1

Power of Animal Shapeshifting

scroll magic

magic

kung fu skills

camunicate with animals

sence power magic and energy levels in things and beings

list of powers 2

Self Duplication

Power of Super Healing

Shapeshifting

Astral Projection

Telepathy  
Mind Reading

Teleportation

light powers.

Super Strength and Durability

Past Viewing

Space Survivability

absorb energy from the sun for infanit energy

portal creation

list of powers 3  
Energy Beams

Time Travel

Chlorokinesis

Flight

give life

Raad.

16 years old

were tiger 1/4th immortal

black and white hair yellow eyes wearing a black shirt over a long sleeve shirt blue pants and brown shoes

catchprase time to whip some tail

list of powers 1

magic

kung fu skills

scroll magic

Enhanced Jumping  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Recovery

Enhanced Flexibility

Super Smelling  
Super Hearing  
Sharp Teeth  
Sharp Claws

camunicate with animals

turn into weretiger

Shapeshifting

sence power magic and energy levels in things and beings

list of powers 2

Self Duplication

Power of Super Healing

Freeze Beams  
super Regeneration

Freezing Breath  
Cryo Immunity  
Cold Resistance  
Heat Resistance

Shapeshifting

Forcefields

Astral Projection

Telepathy  
Mind Reading

Teleportation

Super Strength and Durability

Past Viewing

heat-draining plasma beam

ice Manipulation

Space Survivability

portal creation

list of powers 3

Chronokinesis

Time Travel

Energy Beams

Flight

Shrouded.

13 years old

mutant 1/4th immortal

red eyes no hair

wearing grey fingerless gloves yellow wrist bands a black sleeveless shirt brown belt blue pants and red shoes.

catchphrase only one solution mutation Evolution

list of powers 1

magic

kung fu skills

scroll magic

Forcefields

shadow creation and manipulayion

controle others through their shadows

Super Strength and Durability

Teleportation through shadows

Flight

Shapeshifting

Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Recovery

Energy Refraction  
Energy Redirection  
Enhanced Jumping  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Recovery

Power of Super Healing

Intangibility

super Regeneration

Power of Super Healing

Self Duplication

Elasticity

super Stretching

list of powers 2

object Duplication  
Past Viewing

Astral Projection

Telepathy  
Mind Reading

Teleportation

portal creation

list of powers 3

Energy Beams

Chronokinesis

Time Travel

dragone's powers

Power of Telekinesis

Power of Invisibility

Power of Super Strength and Durability

Power of Invisibility

Power of Astral Projection

Power of super speed

The Power of Combustion, shoot beams of explosive flaming energy

Power of Animation; "motion to the motionless".

Power of Healing

Power of Immortality and eternal youth.

Power of Laser/"Heat-Beam Eye Blasts"/Optic Blasts and thermal imaging.

Power of Animal Shapeshifting. Any item/person/animal may be changed into the shape of any animal by saying the name of the intended animal's

the power of balance

the powers of all the demon Sorcerers

all of the powers of tarakudo's generals and shadow kahn.

able to summen shadow kan.

tor

Power of Healing

Power of Immortality and eternal youth.

able to manipulate create and controle water and gravity

flyet.

oni powers


	15. Chapter 15

the legend of S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S.

this is a important part of my story as for why you'll find out in later chapters believe me it is something you won't believe it will amaze you but I need a little help as for how it is at the end of the chapter.

in the beginning of time the universe thrived full of life all people lived in peace and watching over them all was their protector stormers the great wizard and warrior hero born from the universe it's self from the fury of Fire the purity of Water the freedom of Wind the energy of Quintessence the strength of Earth the protection of light the coolness of ice the power of darkness and and magic and also chi. by the three pure ones the beings who created the universe he lived in and ruled it with kindness

for countless eons stormers protected the universe that was created by the three pure ones fighting any and all evil that threatened it but one day a horrible thing accord a terrifying monster called the Armageddon dragon appeared that like stormers was created from the universe but his creation was the result of when the pure ones created the universe the Armageddon dragon was the physical embodiment of the void that was once the universe created from the endless darkness he was the poler opposite of stormers he was pure evil had no conscience no love for anyone only evil anger and hate his power was so great that many men women and children who weer great heroes on their worlds died by his hands and their worlds destroyed.

he the Armageddon dragon was the size of a moon and his power like stormers was a infinite as the universe it's self.

stormers and the Armageddon dragon would not let up both trying to kill the other

the two fought many great battles for centuries nether one gaining any edge over the other till stormers learnt of a spell to defeat his enemy thou there was a price to be payed.

stormers and the Armageddon dragon met one last time on a world called thera in a battle that was like no other in the end stormers cast the spell that stripped the soul from the Armageddon dragon's body that was then encased in crystal and was given the appearance of a crystal statue.

as for the hero stormers his soul was also stripped from his body that vanished after the battle all that was left was a green sphere shaped crystal that was named the heart of chi.

if you want to know what this has to do with the story then help me figyure out a way to have the heroes and villains go into space and to another galaxy please I need help or I might not be able to finish this story so please help and believe me it will get real good after that.


	16. Chapter 16

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode rabid fury.

sorry if this seems short and all this is kind of like a filler chapter you know like in some animated T.V. programs some episodes are just made that are not really needed just put there to tied the viewers over till they can finish the rest like they did in Ben 10 ultimate alien a few episodes that had nothing to do with the plots and we could have gone with or without.

and it's something I thought of in the past. and till I can think of a way to have my characters go to another galaxy it will be awhile till I write more chapters and if anyone has any ideas let me know or I might take a while to finish this story

in dragone's lair.

dragone and tarakudo weer working on something and weer using several dogs for it.

''yes this is it.'' said dragone as he tor dip a hunter knife in a potion he just made.

''yoh what you doing big D.'' asked strikemaster ice.

''something to get rid of those pest once for all.'' said dragone.

5 weeks. later

at section 13.

the boys weer practicing their kung fu and magic. which they all excelled at.

after that they spared with roar being the winner and then spared jackie and viper and beat them using the drunken fist.

''well that was instance.'' said shrouded.

''why is it we still cant beat you.'' asked sho.

''and how do you know and can do the drunken fist.'' asked jackie

''I have studied marital arts longer then all of you.'' said roar.

''huh what do you mean.'' asked jackie.

''well as you know I'm 113 years old.''' said roar. ''and I spent much time travelling the world and learnt many martial arts my dad taught me kung fu and I learnt more from some people I met on my trravels I lernt ninjitsu karate taijitsu bushido judo aswell as kung fu.''

''wow nowonder your so good.'' said viper.

''hey we are good to.'' said maled.

''yeah how are you so good at fighting.'' asked viper.

''we had traning from our parents.'' said Oren getting sad from talking about that cause it reminded him of his past.

''you all maybe but I don't even remember weather I got training from my parents or not.'' said shrouded. as he went mutant to hide his sadness as he could no longer feel emotions in that form.

''it's alright dude.'' said trock as he placed a hand on shrouded's shoulder.' you got us now we might be much but we are a start.''

''thanks man.'' said shrouded.

''anyone wonder why dragone has not done anything in a while.'' asked raad.

''we all have.'' said elricks.

just the the place shook.

''we got trouble.'' said captain black as he came in and told them dragone was attacking the city

''you had to jinx it.'' said shrouded as they went to get the heart of chi

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to trock.

''ok let's go.'' said elricks as they transformed and when to fight.

at the city the boys showed up

''hold it dragone.'' said roar as he flew at him and threw a puncht at him.

when it hit dragone went down but the kicked roar who kicked him back

''let me at him.'' said truck as he tried to kick dragone who retalilated with a kick back. ''my go.'' said oren as he flew at dragone and head butted him in the gut.

''little pest.'' said tarakudo as dragone grabbed only for roar and trock to uppercut him.

while the other faught shadow kahn.

''this ain't your style dragone what are you up to.'' asked roar

''you'll find out right now.'' said dragone as tor came out of the shadows and stabbed roar in the back with the knife they had dipped in the potion they made.

''Aaaaaaaauuuuggggghhhh.'' yelled roar as he hit tor with a punch to the face.

''lightning flash.'' yelled roar as he hit tor with a lightning attack that sent him flying as he pulled the knife out.

''retreat.'' said dragone as he and his minions withdrew and left.

''what in the hell.'' said shrouded as they changed back and teleported back to section 13.

at dragone's lair.

''yoh boss why did we run.'' asked mc cobra.

''yes master why we should have won.'' said origami.

''pashents.'' said dragone. ''the time for vengeance will soon come.''

at section 13.

''why did they just fall back like that.'' asked sho.

''well anyway well done boy.'' said viper.

''hey you ok roar.'' asked captain as he was given the knife that roar was stabbed with.

''I think you better have that looked at it was covered in something.'' said roar feeling strange.

''not feeling well that's a first.'' said maled in a joking tone.

''I'm not kidding.'' yelled roar. ''This is no joke I'm not joke.'' he yelled as he grabbed maled by the neck.

''dude chill.'' said sho as they pried roars hand from maled.

'' why did I do that.'' asked roar.

''hey I was just kidding.'' said maled.

"I know but something just happened I think that knife what was on it.'' asked roar as captain black had the knife sent to the labs after a while they got some answers

''what is takeing so long.'' asked trock.

''patent trock we are all worried.'' said viper as they saw roar getting worse and looked like he was loosing his sanity and getting insane with rage.

kepler soon came in with the info from the labs.

''well what is it.'' asked jackie.

''it appears the knife was dipped in some kind of enhanced rabies.'' said Kepler.

''What everyone yelled.''

''yes I'm afraid that roar is sick with rabies and with his werewolf blood and all and that his people closely are related to k-9's he is going to go mad and start to kill people.

''Nnnnooooo.'' yelled roar trying not to go berserk. ''lock me up in one of the rooms for those with the bends.'' said roar as the other reluctantly did that.

''we have to get uncle.'' said Jackie as he went to get him. as the place shook.

''dragones back.'' said captain black.

''ah man with roar now going berserk we can't do the chant and use the heart of chi.'' said maled.

''I know dragone planned this.'' said sho.

''we have to go stop him.'' said raad.

''are you crazy you'll die.'' said viper.

''and if we don't how many people will die.'' asked oren.

''only one solution mutation Evolution.'' said shrouded as he transformed to his true mutant form.

''alright but I'm coming with you.'' said viper.

''alright let's go.'' said elricks as they went to fight.

as they did roar transformed and started to smash the chamber tring to get out.

at the city.

''DRAGONE.'' yelled Oren as he ran at him and tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick.

''nice try child.'' said tarakudo as he sent Oren flying with his mental powers after stepping on him.

''hold on kid.'' said raad as he caught oren.

''we will get you.'' yelled maled as he tried to attack only for origami to grab him and throw him into a wall.

''nighty night suckers.'' said strike master ice as he attacked the boys with a explosive blast that sent them into walls.

''Your turn baby.'' said mc cobra as he kicked viper into dj fist who tossed her into a street lamp.

''Let's finish them.'' said tor as he was about to attack till he was blasted by uncle who showed up with Jackie jade and tohru.

''Who else wants a piece of uncle.'' said uncle.

''well you all took your time.'' said viper as Jackie helped her up.

''sorry.'' said Jackie as dragone made the ground shake and crake.

''hold on.'' said jade.

''bad day bad day bad day.'' said jackie. as they weer separated.

''kill the weakest link and the rest will fall.'' said dragone as he was about to kill Oren.

"Oren.'' the others yelled as they herd a howl and saw roar in werewolf form foaming at the mouth covered in human blood from people he killed growling as he bathed in the light of the rising full moon.

''this isn't good.'' said shrouded as roar attacked dragone.

roar clawed dragone in the chest then head butted him then punched him several times.

''ok I take it back this is good.'' said shrouded as they watched roar and dragone fight.

''vile animal.'' said dragone as he punched roar who clawed him in the face.

''burn.'' said dragone as he sent a stream of fire at roar who dodged it.

Dragone charged towards roar with his claws out and roar blocked them. then kicked dragone in the gut then unleashed a powerful blast from his mouth that dragone barley blocked ''What power!'' said tarakudo

as roar struck dragone in the chest ripping through his flesh and bone.

''He cut right through me!'' Dragone said shocked until he punched roar in the face making him retracted his claw.

''try this.'' yelled dragone as he unleashed a combustion blast.

Roar just cut straight through the attack and struck dragone down

''Try this. Said dragone as he tried to blow roar away but roar dug his claws into the ground and managed to stay put.

''try some of this.'' said tarakudo as dragone a gush of water tried to use wash roar away but he just leapt through it and elbowed dragone in the gut and clawed tarakudo in the face.

dragone stabbed roar in the gut with both his claws as roar did the same after getting dragone's claws out of him and lifted dragone up and threw him into a building as his wounds healed

''master.'' yelled tor as he and the others weer about to help when the boys took them down with punchies to the faces.

''we got to help our big friend now.'' said jade.

''yes let's go.'' said tohru.

''Roar I know that you are still in there.'' said Oren as roar turned to him and looked like he wanted to kill him. and walked towards him ready to rip him limb from limb.

''please roar it's me oren your little pal remember.'' said oren. ''your not some beast your roar a hero.

''o-o-o-re-e-en.'' said roar as he walked over to him.

as he did the items of the eight immortals glowed and bathed roar in light and cured his rabies returning him to himself.

''huh.'' said roar. ''I'm back yes.''

''how.'' asked jackie tohru jade and viper.

''the power of the eight immortals.'' said uncle.

''alright.'' said trock.

''let's do this.'' said maled.

''let's tangle.'' said oren

''time to whip some tail.'' said raad

''talk later fight now.'' Said shrouded.

they took heart of chi and started to chant as they gathered around the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to roar.

Roar held the heart of chi up high. And said.

magic storm hero form and the heart of chi flashed and roar was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren maled elricks raad and shrouded.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey the shrouded bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness

''what hit us.'' asked tarakudo as he and dragone got up.

''this.'' said roar as he and the others threw dragone's minions at him then chanted a spell. ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **

they chanted as they hit dragone with eight powerful beams that sent him and his minions flying.

''yes.'' said tohru.

''alright.'' said jade.

''indeed.'' said uncle.

Ate section 13

''man I can't believe I almost killed everyone of you and everything else I just did.'' Said roar.

''not another word. Said uncle ''it was dragone and tarakudo who did it it was their fault and theirs alone.''

''yes don't blame yourself for the sins of others.'' Said Jackie

"I'm just glad we did not have to put you down.'' Said shrouded.

"yes on that we all agree.'' Said trock.

"very much so.'' Said elricks.

''well in the end we are still together.'' Said sho.

"and that is how it will stay.'' said Oren.

''till the end of time.'' Said sho.

''and even long after that.'' Said shrouded

The boys then placed their hands on top of one another and then yelled out.

"s.t.o.r.m.e.r.s. forever.'' They yelled


	17. Chapter 17

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 13 HAPPY TIME

sorry if this took so long but I have lots going on in my life that is really hard right now and I like to make shore I write this just right.

in a large apartment in the city of San Francisco a sick looking 7 year old blond girl in pink pyjamas is watching a show with puppets one is a blue frog with three fingered hands and feet and yellow eyes called froggy the others a brown pitbull with red eyes called fetch a human like one with orange hair brown eyes wearing a baseball cap red blue striped shirt brown pants and black shoes called fredo another human like female with blue eyes brown hair in pointy tails blue shirt and pink skirt and red shoes called Lora and a green parrot like puppet with black eyes called ceet.

as four of them sang fredo came up and talked to the girl.

''hello Jenna are you not feeling well.'' asked fredo.

as Jenna nodded.

''well I know what will make you feel better all you have to do is come over and put your hands on the screen.'' said fredo as Jenna did just that and the screen glowed red.

''ah yeah that's right let it go kid.'' said fredo as Jenna fell down with a fixed grin on her face.

''Jenna are you ok.'' asked her dad as he came in to check on her.

''oh sweet god.'' he yelled as he found his daughter on the ground as the puppets kept singing.

At section 13.

''Try this.'' said sho as he tried to hit roar with a flying side kick.

''Nice try.'' said roar as he blocked and grabbed it spun sho around in mid air and sho hit the ground hard.

''Had enough yet.'' asked roar as sho got up and threw a few punches.

''no.'' said sho as roar punched him in the gut and he went down.

''You win.'' said sho.

''My go.'' said Oren as he also tried a side kick to roar's head but roar caught him.

''Good kick but not enough to win.'' said roar as he used a sleeper hold on Oren and blacked out.

''try us.' said shrouded as he Trock Raad maled and elricks each then tried there lock.

5 minutes later.

Jackie was reading a news paper.

''this is very disturbing.'' said Jackie poor kids.'' he said

''How about poor all of us.'' said raad as he maled Oren trock shrouded sho and elricks walked in looking like they were slightly beat up.

''what happen to all of you.'' asked jade.

''we weer all sparing and I beat them again.'' said roar as he walked in.

''you won't keep wining forever.'' said shrouded. ''Cause one day I'll defeat you.''

''in your dreams I'm going to beat him.'' said trock.

''give it a rest.'' said elricks.

Oren went up to a TV they had turned it on and on came happy time.

''Hello there boys and girls.'' said Lora.

''Hi Lora.'' said Oren.

''He is watching that show again.'' said jade.

''Now jade it is normal for 6 year olds like Oren to like show like that.'' said Jackie.

As the others talked all the puppets but Lora started to sing.

''Hi there what's your name little boy.'' Asked Lora.

''Are you talking to me asked.'' Oren.

''of course but who are you.' asked Lora again.

''My names Oren.'' said Oren.

''I'm sorry but could you come closer I didn't really here that.'' said lora as oren got up to get closer.

''Who is he talking to.'' asked raad.

''The puppet on the TV.'' said shrouded.

''Oren get away from the TV you'll damage your eyes so if you get so close.'' said Jackie.

As Oren touched the screen it started to glow red.

''What in the hell.'' said elricks as roar pulled Oren away.

''Hey what do you think you're doing.'' said Lora.

''Woh Did that puppet just talk to us said jade?

as Lora realized she was in danger of getting busted and went back to singing with the others.

then commercials started.

''What was that.'' said Jackie.

''I think we better get uncle.'' said sho as they all got going.

At uncles shop.

Uncle was checking Oren over who looked a bit paler than normal.

''what exactly happened.'' asked tohru.

''we do not know he was just watching this show called happy time.'' said sho.

''then the next it was like the tv came to life and started to talk to him and he touched the screen and it started to glow.'' said raad.

''Come alive how.'' asked uncle.

''Well when I pulled him away this one puppet suddenly talked to us threw the TV.'' said roar.

''And I felt like I was being drained of energy but just a small bit.'' said Oren.

''Aieeeyaaah the show is posses by demons.'' said uncle.

''Where are Jackie and jade.'' asked tohru.

''Jackie went to the studio.'' said trock.

''and chances are Jade went with him.'' said raad.

at the studio.

''Jackie told captain black what happened and got a lift to the studio and a appointment made with the creator Howard phrapken.'' Said Elricks

''Hello Mr. chan.'' said phrapken.

''hello.'' said Jackie.

''What can I do for you.'' asked Phrapken.

''Your puppets tried to hurt my friend.'' said jade.

''Jade what are you doing here.'' asked Jackie.

''And what are you talking about little girl.'' asked phrapken.

''One of your puppets came to life and tryed to hurt my friend Oren.'' said jade.

''Jade please.'' said Jackie. ''as crazy as it sound that did happen.'' said Jackie.

''I'm afraid I'll have to ask both you to leave.'' said phrapken. ''Before I have security throw you out.'' he said as Jackie and Jade left.

Once they did phrapken fell forward on hs desk and out came fredo who had his hand in a hole on phrapken's back and he went up to the on the desk and called the other.

''All of you get in here we have a problem.'' said Fredo.

a few minutes later.

''ok know it turns out that kid Oren we tried to drain has friends who came by looking for answers.'' said fredo.

''Well what about that boy.'' asked Lora. ''his life force was the most juices I have ever tasted.''

''Shut up we have been caught its bad enough that someone has been stealing some of the containers with the life force we stole from those kids now this.'' said fredo.

''Yeah this Jackie Chan's become real famous in the supernatural world.'' said ceet.

''Yeah that's all we need so now what.'' asked fetch.

''Yeah what now we are in deep trouble if Chan and his pals come here.'' said froggy.

''Which is why now is the time to do a full drain.'' said fredo.

''full drain what you talking about.'' asked fetch.

''Simple ceet here has perfected our little system.'' said Fredo.

''That's right instead of draining one kid at a time we can take the life force from each one at once.'' said ceet.

''And after that we will have enough life force to feed off and give us the power to tear this world apart.'' said froggy.

''that's right.'' said Fredo.

''Please let me die.'' said phrapken.

''Someone say you could join in wide load.'' said fredo.

''Please kill me.'' said phrapken.

''are you saying you won't to talk to the hand.'' asked fredo as phrapken shook his head.

''I think you do.'' said fredo ''come on fatso why don't you talk to the hand.'' said fredo as he shived his hand in the hole in phrapken's back.

''aaaaaahhhhhh.'' yelled phrapkem as he shot up.

''hahahahahaha make him swallow his tongue again.'' said fetch as they laughed.

Phrapken then drop dead on the spot.

Later back in uncle's shop.

The phone rang.

''hello.'' said tohru.

''Hey big T its me.'' said Jade.

''Jade what have you been doing are you with Jackie.'' asked Tohru

''Yeah and I found this room full of tanks filled with green energy.'' said jade

''Yes sensei suspected something like that.'' said Tohru.

''What do you mean.'' asked Jackie who had jade give him the phone.

'' Sensei had a feeling a group of Incubus's and a Succubus had taken over the show.'' said tohru.

''Incubus's and a Succubus.'' said Jackie.

''yes only these ones seem to target children.'' said tohru ''those tanks jade said she saw are what they are using to store extra life force.''

''Jackie.'' said uncle as he grabbed the phone ''go stop show we are on our way.'' and with that hung the phone up.

later in the studio.

''Alright you morons lets get this over and done with.'' said fredo as they started to film live for the kids who they weer going to drain.

''hello there boys and girls today is going to be our best episode ever but only if all of you come over and put your hands on the T.V.'s you have.'' said fredo as every boy and girl watching did just that and the puppets started to drain there life force.

''ah yea that's right.'' said fredo let it go let it all go after all it's happy time.''

''no it's not.'' said jade as she knocked down some camera.

''It's kick your butts time.'' said Jade as Jackie joined in.

''You get them.'' yelled fredo as they attacked.

''Lets go heya.'' said jade as she tried to hit froggy with a flying side kick but he hopped out of the way. ''uh oh.'' said jade as she went straight into a wall.

''time to wrap this up.'' said froggy as he opened his mouth and out came a blue tongue that stretched out and wrapped around jade.

''jade.'' said Jackie as fetch and polly tried to attack jackie who kicked them into lora and fredo and he ran up to froggy and stepped on his tonge makeing him let go.

''hey that is my tongue.'' said froggy as Jackie kicked him into the others.

''that is it.'' ceet as he flew up.

''lets get them.'' said fetch as they got up they weer body slammed by tohru.

''tohru.'' said Jackie and jade.

''Don't forget uncle.'' said uncle as he showed up and blasted ceet.

''who else wan't a piece of uncle.''

''uncle.'' said jackie and jade.

''How did you get here so quick.'' asked jackie.

''The heart of chi.'' said tohru.

''Yes one of its many many many powers is to open up portals.'' said uncle.

''the boys are down getting the tanks with the children's life force.

''Get off of us you fat oaf.'' said fetch as uncle placed a paper talisman on fetch Lora froggy and fredo's heads and chanted a spell.

''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!'' chanted uncle as the paper talismans glowed and the demons weer drawn into them.

''Well that is that.'' said raad as he and sho trock Maled Oren shrouded roar and elricks showed up with the tanks of life force.

''This is all the life force we found.'' said shrouded.

''But there was more before when I looked.'' said jade.

''The demons must have eaten some of it.

''No we only ate some. said ceet as he got up. ''the rest was stolen.''

''stolen by who.'' asked Jackie as several shadow kahn apeared and tried to take the life force. But got blasted by the boys.

''Shadow kahn.'' said Oren.

''Dragone he took the life force.'' said trock

''That I did.'' said dragone as he emerged from the shadows.

''It was very delicious.'' said Tarakudo.

''Yes and gave us a huge boost in power.'' said Dragone.

''You stole that life force.'' said ceet ''do you know how hard we worked to get that.''

''Show a little respect after all it was us who freed you from the pit.'' said Dragone.

''You are responsible for this.'' said Raad.

''That we are.'' said tarakudo. ''the plan was simple and brilliant they gather life force from children stor it up not knowing we stole some of it to feast upon.'' said tarakudo.

''so we might enhance our powers and magic.

''you have gone to far this time.'' said jackie.

''silence.'' said tarakudo as his eye glowed yellow and shot out a beam of energy from his mouth that turned ceet into a Giant parrot with three heads blood read eyes and mouths filled with razor sharp fangs.

''get them and bring me the life force said dargone as he vanished.

''ok big trouble.'' said shrouded as they tried to avoid getting hit by the giant demonic bird.

the boys brought out the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to shrouded.

''yes this is my time to shine.'' said shrouded as he held out the heart of chi.

''magic storm hero form.'' said shrouded and the heart of chi flashed and Shrouded was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren Roar maled elricks and raad.

And encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they weer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey the shrouded bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness

''take this.'' Said Trock as he jumped at ceet and punched him in the face.

''it's time to whip some tail.'' Said Raad as he kicked ceet in the face.

''AH yeah mind if I cut in.'' Asked sho as he slashed ceet in the chest.

''It's stomping time.'' said elricks as he teleported on the creatures head and stomped on him sending him to the ground.

"Cyclone double basher.'' Said Oren as he unleashed two powerful Cyclones from his hands that hit ceet in the stomic.

''Time to rumble jungle style.'' said Maled ''Vine stab.'' he said causing huge vines to burst from the earth and entangle the demonic ceet.

Ceet growled and started to break free.

''Power force.'' sad Roar as he gathered all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one sphere, then threw it as a super-dense, high-temperature energy ball energy shot.

it hit ceet and exploded.

''you will not win.'' said ceet.

''well then only one solution mutation Evolution.'' said shrouded as he used his powers.

''Shadow Strike.'' he said a he generates a looming, lunging shadow that attacked its target.

''aaaaaaahhhhhh.'' yelled ceet.

''now let's shrink em and seal.'' said trock.

they took out there items and started to chant a spell ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!'' there items glowed and floaed around ceet and traped him in a inergy prision that returned him to normale after draining him.

then threw a paper talisman onto him and he was absorbed into it.

''well that is done.'' said Oren.

''yes but what know.'' asked Jackie. ''Most of the life force is gone.''

the boys held up the heart of chi and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!'' and a beam hit the life force increasing it to be enough for all the children and then cast another spell to send the life force to all the kids who weer restored to full health.

back at section 13.

''that was good work today people.'' said captian black.

''yes but Dragone is getting more and more violent with his plans.'' said jackie.

''yes.'' said Tohru. ''if this keeps up we might fail.''

''that won't happen.'' said sho.

''that's right it won't.'' said elricks.

''we will train as long as possible to beat Dragone.'' said Oren.

''indeed.'' said Raad.

''we will win.'' said shrouded.

''that's no joke.'' said trock.

''we will not fail.'' said Roar.

''no we shall not.'' said Maled.

The boys then placed their hands on top of one another and then yelled out.

"s.t.o.r.m.e.r.s. forever.'' They yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 14. Cometh The Axeman

in Canada two lumberjacks weer cutting down trees till they came to a huge red wood tree with chains around it at the top but they did not see it.

''hoohooh this baby is big.'' said one of the lumberjacks.

''yeah no wonder our mystery employer wanted this tree.'' said the other lumberjack. as they started to cut the tree with chain saws.

as they did the part of the tree that was chained moved.

''timber.'' yelled the lumberjacks as the tree fell. after some dust from the trees fall cleared they checked the tree out.

''eh check this out.'' said one lumberjack as they found the brouken chans and a hole in the tree like someone or something was in it but got out.

as they looked at it they noticed a huge shadow come over them they turned and saw a creature twice there size with green skin three fingerd clawed hands two toed feet wearing a black loancloth had brown hair along with ram like horns two red eyes and with a metal muzzle around it's mouth.

''what in the.'' the two lumberjacks' asked as the creature grabbed them by their heads and crushed their skulls.

the beast then got on the tree and yelled out. ''Roar.'' it said filled with venom.

Unknown to the creature a elderly native American who had travelled to Canada was watching.

''oh no I'm to late.'' said the man. ''Locknaxx is free,''

''I must find Roar as soon as I can.'' said the man as he left.

unbeknownst to him several red eyes were watching everything from the shadows.

at section 13.

Roar was meditating and had a vision of Locknaxx.

''no it cannot be.'' said Roar.

''it is my old friend it is.'' came a voice.

Roar looked over his shoulder to see a elderly but slightly well built shaman with grey hair wearing a brown loincloth a wolf pelt brown shoes a black bag caring a bow and arrows.

''Jonayaíyin glade your still around.'' said a happy Roar as he greeted his old friend.

''hey roar who are you talking to.'' came Jackie as he entered and was surprised to see Jonayaíyin.

''Jackie we have a problem.'' said Roar as he told him to get the others.

later Jonayaíyin started to tell them why he was there.

''it started long ago when white men first came to the land.'' said Jonayaíyin ''you know what I mean my people and many others forced off our land hunted and slaughtered liked animals enslaved tourchered.''

''yes we know.'' said jackie feeling sorry for Jonayaíyin and others like him.

''then one day a young shaman stumbled upon a hidden scroll that told of a ritual.'' said Jonayaíyin ''that would summon a demon of anger and violence Locknaxx.''

''he was powerful but could not be controlled.'' said Roar

''so we came to Roar for help.'' said Jonayaíyin ''He alone turned the tied when Locknaxx turned on us we placed him inside of a tree which has recently been cut down and Locknaxx set free.''

''let me gauss he is looking for his axe and the key to remove his muzzle.'' asked Roar.

''yes and if he dose he will be almost impossible to beat.'' said Jonayaíyin.

''what is that.'' asked jackie.

''because the muzzle surprises his power if removed it will be released and if he finds his axe he will be even stronger.'' said Jonayaíyin.

''then let us go now.'' said uncle as they got ready to go.

the boys brought out the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to Elricks.

''Yes I get to lead.''

''when am I gonna get a shot to lead.'' said a sad Raad.

''Pashents your time will come.'' said Roar ''But only when you are ready.''

after that they got on thier jet and took off as the flew they prepaired a locater spell to help them.

they soon took off for Canada.

at the airport.

''time to get going.'' said a fight hungry Maled as he went panther.

''calm yourself my young friend.'' said Jonayaíyin.

''Where to first.'' asked Elricks.

''yeah where.'' asked Shrouded.

''we fallow map.'' said uncle as it led them to the mountains.

''this is where the axe was hidden.'' said Roar.

''yes under a mountain.'' said Jonayaíyin.

''what mountain.'' asked shrouded. as they came to what looked like a destroyed and pathed over mountain.

''what happened.'' asked Jade.

''Humans.'' said Maled sniffing in panther form.

''Yeah cjeck this.'' said Elricks as they found a big build bord put up that said future site of mall.

''the fools.'' said Jonayaíyin. as they herd a roar and saw Locknaxx with his axe the axe handle looked like a spine at the top a skull with a axe head blade comeing out the back of it.

''I take it that is Locknaxx.'' asked Trock.

"oh yeah.'' said Roar.

Locknaxx then saw Our heroes.

"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR.'' he yelled filled with venom as he pointed the eyes of the skull on the back of his axe at them and it fired red beams at them.

''Scatter.'' yelled Oren as they all scattered.

''it shoots lasers.'' asked elricks.

''he never did that before.'' said Roar.

"ROAR.'' Yelled Locknaxx as he charged at them slinging his axe.

''try me.'' said Jade as she did a flying side kick to Locknaxx 's face but he grabbed her by the foot.

''Jade let her go you big bully.'' said jackie as he punched Locknaxx in the gut but found out he was hard as stone and hurt his hand.

''ag owowowowowow.'' said Jackie as Locknaxx kicked him and threw jade at him.

''tohru jumped up to try and body slam him but he caught him with ease with one hand. then threw him.

uncle tried to blast Locknaxx with a chi blast from his pufferfish but Locknaxx blocked it with his axe then tried to kill uncle.

''that's it.'' said roar as he wen't werewolf and punched Locknaxx in the face as Trocked kicked Locknaxx in the chest as as sho and Raad got behind Locknaxx and triped him up. as shrouded grabbed Locknaxx by his feet spun him around and threw him a few feet.

Locknaxx then got up and growled at them but then ran off.

''well that was easy.'' said elricks.

''easy no he is going for the key that will unlock his muzzle.'' said Jonayaíyin.

"we better hurry then.'' said Tohru as they took off in pursoot.

Meanwhile.

At Dragone's lair.

Dragone and his minions were watching the events that took place.

"It was a brilliant plan tricking those fools into cutting that tree down and realign that monster master.'' said Origami.

"yes it was.'' said Dragone.

"But boss why have that dude fight them.'' asked MC cobra.

''Yeah Big D why we want to smash those fools.'' said Strikemaster Ice.

"Yes master why did you send that creature to do our job we did not mean to fail you.'' said Tor.

"Ok enough fellows.'' said Tarakudo.

"Yes this creature is just a pawn we don't care if he wins or lose we have a "Yes this creature is just a pawn we don't care if he wins or lose we have much grander things to do which is why we had that beast unleashed to distract our enemies while we went after the true prize.'' said Dragone.

Back with our heroes.

"where is he.'' Asked Jade.

"he is near where the key to his mask is.'' Said Jonayaíyin.

"where is it hidden.'' asked uncle.

"in a lake.'' Said Jonayaíyin.

"and he cannot swim.'' Said Roar.

Just then they heard a people scream from a nearby Cabin.

''But he can kill.'' Said Roar as they took off to the Cabin.

Once their Roar went to the door and opened it and got a slightly shocked then pissed look on his face he then left as he did Jonayaíyin entered and was sickened by what he saw then also left as he did he shot the Door.

"what is in their.'' Asked Trock as he Maled and jackie looked inside. "My God.'' Jackie said as he ran outside and threw up as Trock shot the door as he and maled left.

''Come on what's in there.'' asked Jade.

"You don't want to see what's in there.'' Said Jonayaíyin.

"Come on I've seen death and stuff on T.V. and at the movies.'' Said Jade as she started to turn the Knob as Jonayaíyin stopped her.

"This is neither of those this is Real violence and Real violence has real consequences" he said as they left.

They soon got to the lake that had Been Drained to be filled in to be used to Build houses on and Locknaxx was digging for the Key.

"Oh no not the lake to.'' Said Jonayaíyin.

"look he has the key.'' Said Elricks as Locknaxx dug up and opened a box with the key in it.

"oh no you don't.'' Said Oren as he used super speed to get to Locknaxx and grabed the Key and ran back to the others.

"good work kid.'' Said Shrouded.

''totally good.'' said Maled.

"GIVE ME THAT KEY.'' Yelled Locknaxx as he pointed the eyes of the skull on the back of his axe at them and it fired red beams at them.

He hit the ground creating a explosion that scattered them and made them lose the key which Locknaxx got and unlocked his mask.

"Know witness my true power.'' Said Locknaxx as he screamed and the earth started to shake and crack.

"Boy sop him.'' Said Jackie.

Elricks held the heart of chi up high. And said.

magic storm hero form and the heart of chi flashed and roar was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren Roar maled raad and shrouded.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey the shrouded bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness.

they took out there items and started to chant a spell ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!'' there items glowed and shot beams at Locknaxx and incased him in a energy sphear.

"time for you to go.'' said Sho.

"so long.'' said Shrouded.

''Have a good eternaty.'' said Trock.

"Nice beating you.'' said Elricks.

''it is over for you.'' said Oren.

''time to pay for your miss deeds.'' said Raad.

"have fun in there.'' said Maled.

"you are finished.'' said Roar.

as they opened up a portal to the niether realm and threw him in.

"It is over.'' said Jonayaíyin

''yep so what are you going to do now.'' Asked Sho.

"join my people.'' Said Jonayaíyin as he started to glow and reviled himself to be a spirit.

"your a spirit.'' Said Tohru.

"yes.'' Said Jonayaíyin "charged with remaining here till Locknaxx was finally dealt with.'' He said as a portal opened behind him.

"Farwell my friends and thank you.'' Said Jonayaíyin as he passed through the portal as it closed.

'well that's done.'' said Jackie.

''Now we go home.'' said uncle as the heart of Chi started to flow.

"now what.'' asked Jade.

'' this is gonna be a long day.'' said Tohru.

the boys brought out the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to Raad.

"Yes now I get to lead.'' said a Happy Raad.

"let's get moveing.'' said Sho. as the heart of chi acting on it's own opened a portal to where they weer needed.

Meanwhile.

Dragone entered a Room with a huge book.

''There it is.'' said Tarakudo.

"Yes the key to ultimate power the BOOK OF AGES.'' said Dragone. as he Grabbed it

as a portal opened up behind them.

"Stop right there Dragone.'' said Oren.

Raad held the heart of chi up high. And said.

magic storm hero form and the heart of chi flashed and roar was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren Roar maled Elricks and shrouded.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey the shrouded bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness.

"KILL THEM.'' yelled Dragone as his 5 minions attacked only for the boys to punch them out.

"That was easy.'' said Maled.

"give up yet Dragone.'' asked Jackie as Dragone finished writing something in the book of ages and when it did it glowed bright red and bathed Dragone in red light.

"AAAAHHH YES THIS FEEEELLSSS GREAT.'' he said.

"HE HAS THE BOOK OF AGES GET IT.'' said Roar. as they boys flew at him and each tried to punc him but he blocked them with ease.

"TRY this.'' said Dragone as he hit them with a eye beam then placed Jackie Jade Tohru and Uncle in a eergy sphear.

"BAD DAY.'' said Jackie.

"Aieeeyaaah!" yelled uncle.

"HEY what gives.'' said Jade.

"let us out.'' said Tohru.

"LET THEM GO.'' said Maled.

"Fraid not.'' said tarakudo ''as long as we have this book anything we write in it becomes real with it we are literally all powerfull'' he said Dragone just finished writing something eles down then made the sphear start to shrink a bit.

"BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY.'' said Jackie Jade Tohru and Uncle.

then placed the boys in a sphear.

"time to KICK IT UP.'' said Raad as they took out their Items.

and said together ''by the power of the storm I have the power were encased in chi again and when they merged.

sho was wearing armor like the armor he man in the 2002 series got to fight the snake men but with no symbols on it and was wearing a red full body outfit that stopped at his neck and had a red cape and a samurai style helmet with a red viser

trock was in his humanoid bat form wearing armour like the shredder from the 2003 ninja turtles series except no helment and the outfit under it was blue and he had a blue cape.

oren was made into a teenage version of himself wearing armour and a mask like spawn only the bits that would be black weer grey and the bits that would be white weer green and he had red eyes three fingered clawed hands wings like revenge coming out his back along with a tail like revenge's tail

maled became as big humanoid vershon of battlecat from the he man 2002 series and had yellow helmet like battlecats. And had sabertooth tiger like teeth. Five fingered claws and a powerful tail.

Elricks was now a grey adult a gargoyle-like being with a raven's head five fingerd hands three toed feel red eyes wearing a loancloth and he had bat wings.

Raad was now a white tiger vershon of 2002 Battlecat wearing a helmet like Battlecats.

Shrouded became a Grey vershon of the mutant form of Kyosuke Date the soultaker.

they then broke free.

"It ends.'' said shrouded as he flew at Dragone and Grabbed the book.

''Return the book to me.'' said Dragone as he tried to Grab it as the other boys kicked him into a wall.

Roar then got the book and used it to place Dragone in a sphear.

"Now to end it.'' said Shrouded.

''what are you talking about.'' asked Sho.

"I'm talking about useing this book to get rid of Dragone and Tarakudo once and for all.'' said Shrouded.

''you mean kill Dragone and tarakudo.'' asked Oren.

''we can't use the book of ages power for that.'' said Raad.

''Why not.'' asked Shrouded have you forgoten what they did to us to our families to other people they have to die they have to die.'' said Shrouded remembering what Tarakudo did to his family and everything.

"That is not our way.'' said Trock.

"why can't it.'' asked Maled. ''this is it we can be rid of them once and for all and get our families and lives back.''

"if we use it once then we might use it again and again none stop.'' said Roar.

"Yes it is to powerful for anyone to have.''

''Plus we would be the same as Dragone and Tarakudo.'' said Oren. as Maled and Shrouded agreed and they opened a portal to send Draghone and his minons to thier lair.

"we will beat them but not like this.'' said Roar as they Freed the others.

then changed back.

Later at the location where they got the heart of Chi. uncle and the Boys got ready to summen Dragonsos.

''before we do what we came here to Do.'' said Uncle. ''Uncle wants to say you boys made him proud.''

"How we let Dragone and tarakudo Go.'' said Maled.

"but you proved your worth as heroes when you refused to give in to the temtation and corruption power can cause and refused to use your powers for anything wrong.'' said Uncle as they summoned Dragonsos and got the introdutions taken care of.

"please take the book of ages.'' said Maled.

''so we won't be tempted to use it like we weer today.'' said Shrouded.

"Yes I know me and your immortal Grandparents saw it all and they are very proud of you for makeing the right choice.'' said Dragonsos as he took the book of ages.

"Befor I leave.'' said Dragonsos as he took the book of ages and ripped a page out and held it near the heart of Chi and the heart of chi absorbed it and Dragonsos used the book of ages power to replace pages that weer ripped

and then left.

"well let's get home.'' said Uncle For pizza burgers and fries Uncle and Jackie will treat you boys earned it.'' said Uncle. as they left to eat.

later that day after they ate and the boys wen't to bed uncle wen't to his room at his shop.

and sat down and began meditating then he opened his eyes and was in the astral plan and Dragonsos was their waiting.

''the time is almost here.'' said Dragonsos.

"please tell me their is another way the boys might not be ready.'' said Uncle.

"I know you care for them but it must be done.'' said Dragonsos sadly as uncle returned to his body with a sad lok on his face and shed a tear from his right eye.

later at Dragones lair.

"SO CLOSE WE WERE SO CLOSE.'' said Dragone angery.

"calm yourself it was not a total lose.'' said Tarakudo.

''Yes we still have the powers the book gave us.'' said Dragone as he brought 20 pages he ripped from the book of ages out as thet glowed and Dragone merged them into a book and then mergerd it with himself.

"And now mutch more.'' said Dragone.

"yes now part of the book of ages infinite power is ours.'' said Tarakudo as they started to laugh.

Please review and sorry for the long wai I was tring to make this a good chapter and if anyone has any ideas please tell me caise I'm running out.


	19. Chapter 19

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 15 polluted minds.

het eveyone sorry I took so long for this I asked people for idea but next to no one offered any ideas when I asked I decided wright a chapter in homage to a few episodes from certen cartoons from my childhood and this may not be suitibal for young readers so if you are affended by some of the things in this then Sorry and sorry if it seems a bit rushed any way on with the story.

In San Francisco at Jades school.

Jade was walking to the exit when someone called to her.

"Hey jade.'' came a voice she turned to see jimmy.

''Hey Jimmy whats up.'' asked Jade.

"Nothing just wondering what you were foing havent seen you in awhile.'' said Jimmy as Jackie showed up.

"Hi mr Chan.'' said Jimmy.

"Hello jimmy Jade time to go.'' said Jackie.

"Ok Jackie.'' said Jade as she saw the boys looking around.

"Hey Jackie why are they here.'' asked Jade pointing to the boys.

"Huh Bwaaah!.'' yelled Jackie "Boys what are you doing here asked Jackie.

"We wanted to see what this place looked like.'' said Maled.

"I never been to a school before.'' said Raad.

"Your not missing anything.'' said Oren. remembering all the times he was picked on when he wen't to school.

"Ok enough how did you get out.'' asked Jackie as Viper showed up.

"Chill jackie.'' said Viper ''Your uncle asked me to show them around town.

"What Viper wait Uncle said they could.'' asked Jackie who then saw Jade get introductions with jimmy and the Boys.

"Nice to meet you.'' said Jimmy.

"Ok time to go .'' said Jackie as he hurryed the boys and jade along.

"Bye jimmy.'' called Jade.

"Yeah bye.'' said Jimmy. as he saw Jade and them leave.

"Guess she would rather hang with them and not me.'' said Jimmy as he started to leave the school he saw some kids go to a ally he fallowed and saw them talking to someone in a coat and hat they each gave him money and he gave them each a small bag with something inside they all took something out of the bags and swalloed them and got really happy then turned to leave as jimmy saw them leave he turned to see the person he saw before now infront of him.

"Please don't hurt me.'' said Jimmy.

"Calm down kid I ain't gonna hurt ya just wanted to know if you wanted to try this.'' the man said as he showed jimmy a blue shaped hexagon pill the size of a penny.

"It's called Crystal bliss it's what those other kids bought from me it's a tasty candy someone I know made it is being given out in secret to kids so he can sell it better when it hits the store.'' said the Man.

"Go ahead try it first time free it gets you so hyped up nothing bothers you.'' said the man.

"Nothing bothers you.'' asked Jimmy as he felt himself drawn to the pill he took it and swallowed it then got unbelivebly happy and ran of laughing like crazy.

"Feel free to come back anytime for more.'' said the man

the next day.

Back at section 13.

"Uncle why did you let the boys out you again it's the 10 th time this month they are constently hunted by Dragone and you know what he will do if he gets them.'' said Jackie worried for them as Uncle just looked at Jackie with a irretated look and Jackie thought he was going to get git hit in the forhead but insted Uncle calmed down and then started to talk.

"Jackie something will soon happen that will forever change the boys lives Uncle wanted to to have some fun till then.'' said Uncle

"What will happen.'' asked Jackie as Uncle was about to answer but then jade came in.

"Jackie I'm ready.'' said Jade as Jackie rememberd he had to take her to school.

at school.

Jackie Droped Jade off.

As Jade walked to the entrence she saw Jimmy and walked up to him

"Hey jimmy how you hanging.'' asked Jade as Jimmy turned to her and he had a wierd creepy smile on his face and looked like he had not had and sleep in weeks.

"Hey jade feeling fine.'' said Jimmy as he ate some more Crystal bliss.

"Hey what is that.'' asked Jade.

"It's called Crystal bliss want some.'' asked Jimmy offering Jade some.

before Jade could answer the bell rang.

"sorry Jimmy got to get to class.'' she said as she ran to get to class.

"Shore see ya.'' said Jimmy smileing while eating more Crystal bliss

meanwhile in town.

"Man we are gonna get in big trouble if Jackie finds out we left with out him knowing it.'' said Oren.

"Calm down kid.'' said Maled.

''He is right we will get in trouble.'' said Sho.

"Big time.'' said Elricks.

"Then go back cause the rest of us are tired of staying at section 13 most of the time.'' said Trock.

"Maby but we must be carefull.'' said Raad.

"Totally Dragone could be any where. said Roar

"That's why we got the heart of chi with us.'' said Shrouded.

They then herd glass break and a alarm go off.

''Stop that man he stole some of my jewels.'' said jewel shop owner.

as the boys saw a young man with a bag full of stolen jewels being chased by 2 cops.

"No you don't.'' said Roar as he triped the man up and he fell and the 2 cops showed up and grabbed the man.

''let me go let me go I need more Crystal bliss.'' said the man.

"Thanks kid good moves.'' said one of the cops.

"What is the matter with him he a druggiie.'' asked Shrouded.

"Very it is some new drug called Crystal bliss the hospitals are over run with Crystal bliss adicks from kids to adults they have stealing to by more of that drug.'' said the other officer handcoffing the theif.

"Have you boys seen anything suspicious.'' asked the first officer.

"No sir we don't go out mutch.'' said Oren.

"Well you seem like good kids and you don't look like addicks but be careful.'' said the cop as they left.

after they left Oren showed them something the man droped.

"What's that you got their.'' asked Maled.

"That man droped it.'' said Oren as he held out a Crystal bliss pill.

"Let me see that.'' asked Roar as he sniffed it and got a sickening look on his face.

''ah man that is fowl.'' said Roar.

"What is it man.'' asked Sho

"I think we need to get to uncle.'' said Roar as they wen't to uncle's.

As they left the man from before who was watching them along with several red eyes from the shadows.

Meanwhile.

''BOYs boys boys.'' said Jackie looking for them.

"Calm down jackie.'' said Viper.

"How can I the boys are missing again and who knows what trouble they are in.'' said Jackie as his cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello.'' said Jackie. "Uncle what is it what the boys are their.'' he said.

"Yes now get Jade and then you and Viper all get here quick.'' said Ucncle as Jackie hung up he and Viper Got Jade and got to Uncle's shop

"Ok now you boys have some exsplaning to do.'' said Jackie as uncle whacked him in the forhead.

"Ow uncle.'' said Jackie.

"Do not yell at the boys we have worse things to worry about.'' said Uncle.

"Yes worse indeed.'' said Tohru.

"What do you mean.'' asked Viper as uncle showed them the Crystal bliss pill the boys got.

"Hey I saw Jimmy with one onfe those.'' said Jade.

"What your friend is taking these.'' said Tohru.

"Yeah why he said they were candy.'' said Jade.

"Candy no Magicly created drug yes.'' said Uncle.

"What who would sell these.'' asked Jackie as uncle whacked him again.

"Ow.'' said Jackie.

"Who else Dragone.'' said Uncle.

"This time he has gone to far.'' said Viper.

"Very and if one kid is takeing these.'' said Trock.

''Others might as well.'' said Raad.

"We need to find jimmy.'' said Jackie.

"He said he was going to buy more to day at 5 oclock.'' said Jade.

''Then we best get moveing.'' said Elricks.

"OK but first the heart of chi.'' said Shrouded.

the boys brought out the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to shrouded.

''yes this is my time to shine again.'' said shrouded as he put the heart of chi around his neck

"Ok now let's get moveing.'' said Jackie.

"Room for two more.'' came a voice.

they turned to see El toro and packo.

''El toro packo what are you doing here,'' asked Jackie.

"Eltoro came here becaus he is on a westleing tour and we thought we might come to say hi.'' said Packo.

"And when we got here we herd what Dragone has done and it Fills El toro with anger beyond words that deablo must be stoped.'' said El toro. as they got moveing.

Meanwhile near the school.

"Please I need more.'' said Jimmy.

"sorry kid come back when you got more money that's all you get for what you got take it or leave it.'' said the man.

"How about you take this.'' came a voice as the man turned to see Elricks come at him with a flying side kick knocking the man down as he got up his hat fell down revealing him to be Origami .

"Origami.'' said Jackie.

"Is their any other.'' said Origami as he Grabbed Jimmy and got up on the roof of building and tried to run.

"Jimmy.'' yelled Jade.

"Maled get us up their.'' said Roar as Maled used his powers of gravity to get them up on the roof and they gave chase.

Origami made it to another building and threw Jimmy as far as he could.

only For Shrouded to use his powers to treatch out and catch him and gave him to viper.

"Keep him safe.'' said Shrouded as he and the other boys wen't to get Origami.

"Now get them.'' yelled Origami as Tor came out of nowhere liq and drenched the boys in water dj fist electricuted them stuning them then Mc cobra and Strikemaster Ice attacked the base of the building they were on to make is come crashing down.

"Boys.'' yelled the others.

"Boys get out of their.'' yelled Jackie

"Save your breath chan.'' came a voice as they turned to see Dragone who then fired a energy blast at the building makeing it fall.

"Shrouded the heart of Chi.'' said Raad.

"Got it.'' said Shrouded.

Shrouded held the heart of chi up high. And said.

magic storm hero form and the heart of chi flashed and roar was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at Sho Trock Oren Roar Maled Elricks and Raad.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey shrouded's bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness.

The boys then flew up to face dragone.

"Any thing to say now.'' asked Oren.

"Just this.'' said Dragone as he blasted the building that Jackie and the others were on.

"Oh no.'' said Oren as they wen't to save them as the building started to fall.

"Were are Jade and jimmy.'' asked Viper.

"Their.'' said Eltoro.

they saw Jade hanging on a ledge for her life and jimmy trying to get the bag of Crystal bliss then saw Jade introuble after trying to decied what he wanted more he chose to save his friend.

"Hold on Jade.'' said Jimmy as he got to her and helped her up and the others came and got them.

"Hey were is Dragone.'' asked Packo as Dragone who turned invisable apeared and grabbed Jade.

"Jade.'' everyone yelled as the boys got to another roof.

Dragone then placed her in his mouth and swallowed jade hole.

"Jade yelled Jackie.

"Ah man now I know what food feels like said Jade in Dragone's stomic.

The boys saw it and flew at Dragone and kicked him in the stomic and he vomited Jade out.

the boys got here then got her to Jackie.

"Anymore tricks.'' asked Sho.

"A boys we have compeny.'' said Eltoro as they saw several people who had eaten crstal bliss on the ground.

"Who ever gets those fools on the roof get's a life time of crystall bliss said Tarakudo as the people started to rush the building.

"BadDayBadDayBadDayBadDayBadDay.'' said Jackie.

"You don't know the half of it chan.'' said Tor as he and the others showed up with some shadow kahn and attacked.

"Dragone you have gone to far this time.'' said Tohru.

"Gone to far indeed.'' said Uncle.

"Think what you will soon I'll have enough people hooked on crystal bliss to tear this hole city apart then the hole country then the hole planet.'' said Dragone.

"That's why you got people hooked on that stuff.'' asked Trock.

"Mainly but the boy was used to get all you here so I and my new army could finish you all off.

The boys and Dragone started to fight.

"Give it it up Dragone.'' said Trock.

"Yeah you can't defeat us we are S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S.'' said Oren.

After hearing that name Dragone then syoped moveing and closed his eyes and hoverd in mid air useing his telekanises.

"Ah beg fellah wake now is not the time for a nap.'' said Tarakudo.

"Now is our chance.'' said Raad.

"Let's finish this.'' said Elricks as the boys focused their powers and unleashed 8 sepperat beams at Dragone Who's eye's shot open and he created a force field and blocked it.

when it fell Dragone let out a primal roar as several busrt of energy shot from his body.

"Ah man.'' said Roar.

"No way.'' said Sho.

Dragone then charged at them and started to wale on them hard and they barley were able to protect themselves.

"Nighty night Chan.'' said Strikemaster Ice as he knocked Jackie Down after the others beat the rest of Jackie's team.

The boys were then sent crashing into the roof of the building as Dragone landed.

"Ok at what point did we start loseing.'' asked Elricks.

"Who cares he is heading right for us we got to get up.'' said Shrouded.

the boys took out their Items.

and said together ''by the power of the storm I have the power were encased in chi again and when they merged.

sho was wearing armor like the armor he man in the 2002 series got to fight the snake men but with no symbols on it and was wearing a red full body outfit that stopped at his neck and had a red cape and a samurai style helmet with a red viser

trock was in his humanoid bat form wearing armour like the shredder from the 2003 ninja turtles series except no helment and the outfit under it was blue and he had a blue cape.

oren was made into a teenage version of himself wearing armour and a mask like spawn only the bits that would be black weer grey and the bits that would be white weer green and he had red eyes three fingered clawed hands wings like revenge coming out his back along with a tail like revenge's tail

maled became as big humanoid vershon of battlecat from the he man 2002 series and had yellow helmet like battlecats. And had sabertooth tiger like teeth. Five fingered claws and a powerful tail.

Elricks was now a grey adult a gargoyle-like being with a raven's head five fingerd hands three toed feel red eyes wearing a loancloth and he had bat wings.

Raad was now a white tiger vershon of 2002 Battlecat wearing a helmet like Battlecats.

Shrouded became a Grey vershon of the mutant form of Kyosuke Date the soultaker.

"Come on now Dudes we got to stop him here and now.'' said Roar.

"Yeah we know.'' said Maled as they tool out their Items and started to chant a spell **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **once Done they and their Items and the heart of Chi started to all glow as did Dragone who unleashed laser Blast's from his eyes mouth and fingers as the boys unleashed energy blast from their Items that merged together and clashed with Dragone's Beam.

"Let's let him have it.'' said Roar as he and the other boys chanelled more of their powers and managed to push Dragone back then they charged at him and delivered 8 seperate punches that sent him flying then they wen't after Tor Strikemaster ice Dj fist Mc cobra and Origami then threw them up into the air sent them flying with several kicks

"That's one problem taken care of.'' said Roar.

"Now for them.'' said Sho pointing to the people.

"I got this.'' said Trock as he took his gourd out and Chanted a spell ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **once done his gourd glowed and he poured a rain storm worth of green glowing water out that seemed to cleanse the people of the drug.

"Well this hole day has been hell.'' said Maled.

"Totally.'' said Raad.

The boys then opened up a portal to get themselves and everyone of their friends to section 13 then powered down.

THE NEXT DAY at section 13.

"So how is Jimmy.'' asked Jackie.

"He is doing ok still a bit messed up but the docters say he wiil make it.'' said Jade.

WITH UNCLE AND TOHRU.

"Sensei do you know anything about what happened the other day.'' asked Tohru.

"Uncle dose and Dragone will not be as easy to defeat next we face him.'' said Uncle.

"and the boys need to rest after that fight.'' said Tohru.

"Yes for I feel they will need it.'' ssaid Uncle.

AT DRAGONES LAIR.

"AAaaaaaaauuuuggggghhhh.'' yelled Dragone in his Throne room as energy surged through and from his body.

"I feel it the power were it comes from I do not know but I do know next I face my enemie's things will end different then before.'' said Dragone


	20. Chapter 20

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 16 the start of the final begins part 1.

Hello sorry for the wait I ave bean busy trying to think of how this chapter and the next one will go and have been thinking of new characters for later. any way injoy.

in a far galaxy called prime galaxy and on a distant planet called thera lies a ancient secret as old as the universe it's self thera is a world where magic and science both exist and both thrive thera is ruled by the three pure ones the creaters of the universe rule thera and the populated galaxy and all 15000 worlds in the prime galaxy and all the thousend's of species who's world like thera magic and science both exist the migic is great and the technoligy many eons more advanced then any other galaxy or world.

the populated galaxy is home to many species who all live side by side.

thera is constantly plaged by a group of evil villians who know the secret hidden on thera and want it.

on earth in dragones lair.

in Dragone's lair.

Dragone was siting on his throne in a meditative state while Tarakudo was tring to get him to wake up.

"Hey big fellow wake up.'' said Tarakudo. as Tor Strikemaster ice Dj fist Mc cobra and Origami came in.

"Master master wake up master.'' said Tor jumping on Dragone's right shoulder.

"Yo big D you alright.'' asked Strikemaster ice.

"This seems bad.'' said Mc cobra.

Dj fist just nodded.

"Lord Tarakudo what is wrong with Master Dragone.'' asked Origami.

"How should I know.'' asked Tarakudo as Dragone woke up.

"Time to end things.'' said Dragone. as he got up his body glowed blood red.

"Now let's get moveing said Dragone as he had the shadow kahn teleport them through the shadows to San Francisco .

They arrived on top of a building.

"Now to set the stage for the final act.'' said Dragone as he took out the jewel he had the demons in and it glowed and out they came.

"Were are we.'' asked Tso lan.

"We are free brother.'' said Po kong.

"Yes we are.'' said Shendu as a ring of green energy apeared around his and his siblings and sons neck's and started to tighten.

"Might want to refrase that,'' said Dragone.

"You.'' Yelled the demons the the rings around their necks tightened and zapped them as they yelled in pain.

"Now let's make things clear you are free of your imprisament yes but you all now serve me.'' said Dragone

"Dai gui serves no one.'' said Dai gui as he fell down in pain

''Niether do I.'' said tchang zu

"Oh be silence you big oafs.'' said Tarakudo

''reals us at once.'' said xiao fung

"Yes release us now.'' saidbai tza.

"Yes please master.'' said hsi wu begging.

"Brother were is pride,'' asked Shendu.

"Forget pride I want this thing off my neck.'' said hsi wu

"You are pathetic.'' said tchang zu as the rings tightened.

"Silence.'' yelled Dragone. ''You fools will do as orderd and I order you to destroy the city.'' said Dragone as he and his minions left.

after that the demons started to do just that destroy the city.

Meanwhile at section 13.

"Ok boys time for bed.'' said Jackie.

"Ok Jackie.'' said Oren

"Do we gotta.'' asked Maled.

"Yes growing kids need their sleep.'' said Jackie.

"Stop complaning Maled you almost do nothing but sleep and eat when we are not on adventures.'' said Trock.

"Watch it Trock unless you wanna know how all those humans you bit felt.'' said Maled Bearing his fangs.

"Maled Trock cool it.'' said Roar. "We are a team and brothers we should not be fighting each other.''

"Why must you two fight.'' asked Oren

"Totally can't we just get along.'' asked Raad.

"Must you always act like a kitty Raad.'' asked Shrouded.

"Come on Shrouded cool it.'' said Elricks.

"Yeah beside we had a long day yesterday so I say we sleep.'' said Sho.

"Yes thank you Sho Roar Elricks and Raad.'' said Jackie and Like they said Trock and Maled no fighting with each other you are all a family now brothers same to you Shrouded.

"Alright sorry.'' said Trock Maled and Shrouded as they got to their beds.

"Night Jackie.'' they said.

"Good night.'' said Jackie as he looked at his adopted sons tho they were not his biologicly he cared for them as if they were.

"So young and yet have been exsposed to so mutch more then they should have yet they stayed themselves.'' thought Jackie.

as he was about to go to his room Uncle Tohru Jade Viper Eltoro Paco and captain black showed up.

"Jackie we got trouble.'' said Black.

"What is it.'' said Jackie as they wen't to the meating room and he showed them the demons were free.

"Bwaaah! how did they get out.'' said Jackie.

"Who knows.'' said Viper.

"Regardless we must stop them.'' said el toro.

"Yes we better get the boy.'' said Tohru.

"No Dragonne is one thing but these monsters might be to mutch for them.'' said Jackie.

"Are you shore jackie.'' said Jade.

"Yes they are still recovering.'' said Jackie as he and the others got going after they got the armor of the gods that Jackie used to fighr Dai gui the first time.

"Jackie Uncle is not shore this is a good idea.'' said Uncle.

"Uncle please I know what I'm doing.'' said Jackie as he put the armor on.

"Let's get moveing.'' said Jackie.

Meanwhile at the city.

"Don't see why he wanted us to just simply destroy thing but I like it.'' said tchang zu.

"Dai gui loves it to.'' said Dai gui.

"Yes very fun anf the people are still tasty.'' said Po kong.

"Indeed they are sister.'' said Shendu.

"Some of them are a bit hard to chew through tho.'' said Tso lan.

As Shendu was about to destroy another building jackie came along and punched him in the head.

"Shendu you and your siblings stop it right it's me you want.'' said Jackie.

"CHAAAAAAAN.'' said The demons as they all tried to kill jackie.

"Hold on Jackie.'' said Jade.

"We are comeing.'' said Eltoro.

Jackies team joined in to help fight.

Meanwhile at section 13.

Shrouded was haveing a nightmare of his past he remembered professor Luther Paradigm and his 39 year old wife and how they used him and many other people to make living weapons he then woke up gasping and sweting.

"Man it just won't stop.'' said Shrouded as he got up to leave as to get some air.

as he walked he herd the noise from Captain blacks office.

Shrouded went inside to see what was happening.

"Shrouded what are you doing here why arn't you and the boys helping jackie.'' asked Captain Black.

"Helping with what.'' asked Shrouded as he was shown what was happening.

"Why did they not tells us about this.'' said Shrouded.

"Worry about that later get the others and get moveing.'' said Captain Black as Shrouded left to get the others.

"Everyone wake up.'' yelled Shrouded.

"Shrouded what are you yelling about.'' asked Roar.

The heart of chi glowed and floated out of it's box and sent a beam into each of the boys eyes and told them and showed them everything that happened.

"We got to go Jackie and the others need us.'' said Maled.

the boys brought out the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to Sho.

''ah yeah let's get moveing.'' said Sho as he held out the heart of Chi

''magic storm hero form.'' said Sho and the heart of chi flashed and was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at Trock Oren Roar Maled Elricks Raad and Shrouded .

"Alright we are out of here.'' said Sho as they left.

Meanwhile

"Die chan.'' said Shendu as he tried to rost Jackie as Sho saved him and Roar punched Shendu into a building.

"He's all yours Sho.'' said Roar as he and the others got their friends to the top of a building.

sho flew at shendu and pulled out his sword.

take this sho as he stabed shend in the gutt as he pushed him into a building

then pulled his sword out of shendu.

''die.'' yelled shendu trying to kill sho as he fired a heat beam eye blast at him that he defleacted with his sword and sent shendu for a lupe.

take this said sho stabing shendu in the chest as he then jumped off doing a sumersolt and stabing shendu in his left leg then jumped of while doing a sumersolt and landed.

Shendu threw a punch Sho counterd with on of his own Shendu then threw a kick and Sho countered with one of his own then jumped up and Uppercut Shendu then kicked him in the chest and jumped Back.

Shendu tried to blast with a fiireball Sho who blocked it with his sword then ran at him jumped up and kicked him down then picked him up spun him around then threw him to the ground as Shendu tried to get up Sho punched him in the forhead piercing his skull.

Aaaaaahhhh yelled shendu who are you why are you he asked in fear of what was to hapen next.

''my name is SHO LOUKEN Fukamachi the grandson of the immortal lu dungbin the man who defeated you long ago and as for why I'm doing this is becouse you need to be stoped.'' said Sho

sho started to chant Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! while holding out his sword it then shot out a thousend beams that turned to energy swords and stabed shendu.

''Aaaaaahhhh no more please mercy.''

sho just sighed then flew at shendu and delivered a punch to his face and he fell down and blacked out since Sho did not have any desire to kill him.

''hold still.''' said tchang zu as he was about to blast sho when roar attacked him ''take this blue boy.'' he said as he punched tchang zu in the face with his right hook then punched him in the gutt then uppercut him.

as tchang zu tried to get up Roar flew at him and he kicked tchang zu in the gutt and sent him into a building and then flew at him again and calided with him and they both went throught the a building and throug several others till then got to a open street.

''haveing fun.'' said roar as he grabed hold of tchang zu by his right foot and flew up real high then flew down at top speed taking tchang zu down as roar let go and punched tchang zu to the gound as tchang zu landed with a big crash into the ground.

roar just floated there watching what he did as the dust cleared and saw tchang zu start to heal roar then teleported down to tchang zu.

'who are you.'' said tchang zu ''well since you don't know I'm roar the grandson of royal uncle cao the immortal who defeted you'' he said taking out his castanets and said ''by the power of the storm roar transformed again to his werewolf form with white and twice his usewalle size and had round shoulder pad armor attached to chest armor both blue and had blue metal gauntlets on his arms ''I have the power he said when he was done''

tchang zu then got scared.

''I'm also the last of the pureblooded werewolves.'' said Roar as he started to punch tchang zu into a palp till he blackedout then stopped.

"Who are you boy to think you can defeat me.'' said bai tza.

"I am Trock the grandson of the immortal who defeated you.''

said trock as he chanilled some energy into his fist and punched Bai tza in the face.

"Impossible.'' said Bai tsa.

"Not really now I can hit you and you can't go and become water.'' said Trock as he Kicked Bai tza in the face then punched her in the gut several times then uppercut her then judo choped her Then Grabbed her by her tail spun her around then threw into a wall.

takeing out his grandfathers gourd and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!''

and fired a beam from the guord that Wrapped Bai tza in energy chains.

''releas her.'' said dai gui as Raad flew at him and kicked him in the head knocking him to the ground.

''dai gui dose not know who you are but dai gui will crush you.'' yelled dai gui as he tryed to punch Raad only for Raad to grab his punch then jumped up while takeing dai gui with him then threw him to the ground and drop kicked him in the gutt and jumped off as Dai gui wen't inro a building.

Dai gui then dived down into the ground as his horns stuck out Radd grabbed him by the horns lifted him out the ground and threw him into another building.

then as he got up Raad jumped up and kicked him the face sveral times then drop kicked him grabbed him by the legs spun him around and threw him into a building.

Raad then took out his item and said ''by the power of the storm I have the power.'' and was encased in chi again and when he merged Raad was now a white tiger vershon of 2002 Battlecat wearing a helmet like Battlecats.

"My name is Raad the last of the weretigers and the last decendent of Lan Caihe the immortal who defeated you.'' said Radd as he too his flower out and chanted a spell ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!.'' and hit Dai gui with a energy blast knocking him out.

''why you take this.'' yelled tso lan as he was about to fir a beam at Raad that Maled punched him ''Aaaaahhh.'' wen't tso lan as he went into a wall.

Maled ran to and grabed tso lan's long tung and yankd it as he did his fist meet with tso lans face as he hit him several time Then threw him a few feet.

"YOU just made a fatal mistake Boy behold my power of gravity.'' yelled tso lan useing his powrs to make it nerly impossible for maled to move he grabbed his Lotus Blossom and chanted Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! his Lotus Blossom glowed along with him and he was able to move freely and walked to tso lan.

''impossible.'' he said ''what maner of creature are you.'' he asked as maled ran at him'' ''I am maled the last of the werepanthers and the last decendent of the immortal women he the women who defeated you long ago he said as tso lan tryied to stop him only to get a kick to the face and sent down.

''this is far from over.'' said tso lan.

''oh yeah.'' said Maled as he held the Lotus Blossom of immortal women he and said ''by the power of the storm.'' and was incased in chi and transformed

maled became as big as battlecat from the he man 2002 series and had green amor simerler to battlecats ''I have the power.'' said Maled.

tso lan then got scared and tryed to run but maled pounced and started to mall him till he blacked out.

''heads up wind bag.'' said Oren as he flew at and double kicked xiao fung in the face then did a back flip and landed pulled out his Grandfathers fan and chanted Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! his fan glowed and he waved it and it send a gust chi powered wind that sen't xiao fung into a wall.

oren flew at xiao fung again and punched him in the gut several times then jumped up and kicked him in the face then grabed his left arm and threw him to the ground then flew up and flew down into xiao fung's gutt giving him a double kick

I will take great pleasure in your death said xiao fung getting up and looking at oren ''bring it on you big windbag.'' ''you are finished.'' said xiao fung as he inhailed a big gust of wind and tryed to blow oren away. Oren then while holding his grandpa's fan chanted Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! his fan covered him in chi and protected him from xiao fung's attack.

take this said oren firering a chi blast at xiao fung.

aaaaaahhh yelled xiao fung. oren then flew at xiao fung and sent a powerful beam attack at him sending him into a lamp post.

you anowing little pest said xiao fung if you wer smart you would have run crying home to your mother.

''leave my mother out of this said Oren in a roar of a voice'' so said xiao fung you have a little demon in you''

''thanks to you I got a lot of demon in me'' Oren said. as he Charged his Right fist with energy and flew at xiao fung delivering a powerful punch to the face Knocking him out.

try dealing with me Boy said po kong as she fired energy bolts from her eyes only for Shrouded to dodge them as Po kong then tryed to grab Shrouded but he jumped on her arm ran up it and kicked her in the face sending her down.

"To bad your not as tough as you are fat otherwise I might be in trouble.'' said Shrouded as he made two large hands come of the shadows and grab Po kong lifted then Shrouded took oit his items and said ''by the power of the storm I have the power.'' and changed Shrouded became a Grey vershon of the mutant form of Kyosuke Date the soultaker.

He then flew up punched Po kong sending her up into sky and as she fell Shrouded caught her with ease and let her down as she blacked out.

"You made a big mistake thinking you could beat me boy.'' said Hsi wu who fired a energy blast at Elricks created a barrier and blocked it.

"I'm gonna take you down.'' said Elricks as he Flew at and kicked hsi wu in the face then upper cut him into the air.

hsi wu got up and ready to strike.

''try me boy.'' said hsi wu as he flew at Elricks who jumped kicked him in the face nocking him to the ground then grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a lamp post. then kicked him in the face knocking him out.

As the boys faught Jackie and the others watched them.

"Those are some kids you have Jackie.'' said Eltoro.

"That you do.'' said Viper.

"That I do and I would not trade them for anything in the world.'' said Jackie.

"Uncle is glad to say that he helped to train them.'' said Uncle as he watched with pride.

"Go boys show them who ruels.'' said Jade.

"Yes S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. is the greatewst team in the world.'' said Paco.

"On that we can all agree.'' said Tohru.

"To bad none of you will live to see how this ends.'' came a voice they turned to see Tor Strikemaster Ice Dj fist Mc cobra and Origami along with every type of shaddow kahn each in vast Numbers.

"Attack.'' said Tor as they charged.

As the fighting keeped going dragon watched from a distance.

"I think they need a bit of help.'' said Tarakudo.

"Very well.'' said Dragone as he created a energy ball that split intp eight and flew to Shendu and his siblings and wen't into them and they got up and or free and healed then got ready to fight.

"Ok did not see this comeing.'' said sho as Shendu attacked as did the other demons.

Sho Trock Oren and Elricks took out their Items and said ''by the power of the storm I have the power.'' was encased in chi again and when they came out

sho was wearing armor like the armor he man in the 2002 series got to fight the snake men but with no symbols on it and was wearing a red full body outfit that stopped at his neck and had a red cape and a samurai style helmet with a red viser.

trock was in his humanoid bat form wearing armour like the shredder from the 2003 ninja turtles series except no helment and the outfit under it was blue and he had a blue cape.

oren was made into a teenage version of himself wearing armour and a mask like spawn only the bits that would be black weer grey and the bits that would be white weer green and he had red eyes three fingered clawed hands wings like revenge coming out his back along with a tail like revenge's tail

Elricks was now a grey adult a gargoyle-like being with a raven's head five fingerd hands three toed feel red eyes wearing a loancloth and he had bat wings.

The boys and the demons started to fight again but each time the demons got defeated Dragone revived them again and again.

"What is with them.'' asked Roar.

"Yeah we beat them down and they just get back up.'' said Shrouded.

As they beat the demons down again Dragone apeared and re-absorbed them into the jewel.

"Time this all came to an end.'' said Dragone. as he drew on both his new power and all the power he had before and started to glow red as burst of energy sparked from his body he then charged at them and savagly beat them down.

roar got up and punched dragone in the face then with a uppercut then jump kicked him and he made Dragone go down as sho showed up and stabbed dragone in his side.

Dragone Grabbed sho threw him down and kicked him.

Maled jumped jumped up and kicked Dragone in the head and Dragone Backhanded him to the ground.

Radd Bit Dragone on his tail and Dragone Slash in across his back.

Roar and Trock both then both jumped at dragone and tried to punch him as dragone did the same there fists collided creating a shock wave dragone then blasted them with his eye blast then used his mental powers to lift them up and throw them at the ground drenched them in water and electricuted them.

He then tried to blast them but sho held his sword in front of himself and chanted ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.'' **sho absorbed the blast and sent it back at dragone who was sent at roar who punch dragone knocking him down.

''try this.'' said roar as he chanted ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao'' **while holding his Castanets in his fist and charged them with power thunder fists he said as he delivered two powerful punches. Then created chains of energy made them wrap around Dragone then used them to throw him at a building.

Dragone Broke free with ease.

"It's Stomping Time.'' said Elricks as he took his flute out and chanted a spell ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao'' **and incased his feet in energy and kicked Dragone in the Gut several times only to get Grabbed and punched then stepped on then kicked into a wall.

Roar and Trock then Tried to punch Dragone again but he grabbed thier arms and kicked them down.

"Try me,'' said Shrouded as he took his drum and drumsticks out and chanted a spell ''**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao'' **two huge Hands came from the shadows and Grabed Dragone who destroyed them then used his Power of Combustion to shoot a beam of explosive flaming energy at Shrouded who got blasted down.

Oren then tried to punch dragone who blocked it and punched him back knocking him down Oren got up and tried to hit Dragone with a spin kick but got hit with a hard kick from Dragone.

"It can't end like this not again.'' said Oren as he got mad and turned into revenge.

"Ah finaly I've been stock in their forever.'' said revenge.

"Well now look who has come to play.'' said Tarakudo.

"Oh goodie been wanting a crack at you both.'' said Revenge as he attacked only for Dragone to punch him down and step on him.

"Fool when will you lern that you are no match for me.'' said Dragone.

Revenge just got mader and his eyes flashed bright red and he grabbed Dragone's foot and threw him off then punched him in the face and gut and slashed him with his claws.

"duaagh so you have more fight in you then I thought.'' said Dragone as he chanalled all his powers into a energy beam that he unleashed at revenge who at firts was able to stand up to it but soon was pushed back and when he fell he changed back to Oren.

Dragone then started to thrash them them around punching clawing kicking smashing blasting them.

"Done already out of fight so soon.'' asked Dragone as he used his powers to make team S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. float in the air.

"your really starting to bor me.'' said Dragone then sent the eight of them slamming against a building, getting a few grunts out of them. He then slammed them against another, Then the ground,

"Ever since you showed yourselves, you've been a pain in our sides!", Tarakudo said as he slammed them against on the ground.

followed by Dragone who swung his tail down on them, knocking the wind out of them.

He then released Shendu and his siblings.

"I believe you each owe them some payback.'' Said Tarakudo.

"Indeed.'' said Bai tza as he sent a huge stream of water at them washing them into a wall. "That felt good to do."said Bai taz as she smirked. "And so does this!" said Bai tza as she incaesed them in a sphear of water and made it bounce around then split it into 8 sphears each with one of them inside.

"My turn to play.'' said tchang zu as he hit them all with lightning blast which the water made the effects worse as the sphears fell down.

"I wish to play as well.'' said tso lan as he used his gravity powers to lift the boys up and spin them around then send them crashing to the ground hard and fast.

xiao fung then blowed them at Shendu tchang zu and Bai tza who were waiting for them.

"And now for the triple play!", said Bai tza as she Shendu and tchang zu hit them with trianglelated blast of lightning, fire, and water.

soon Po kong dai gui and hsi wu joined in and started to beat them down.

Dragone then Decided to re-absorb them into the jewel and then began to blast them with a powerful beam of pure energy! then made them sink into the ground, leaving only thier heads sticking out and spit them out drenched them it water zapped them with lightning blew them away with wind blasted them with fire made the gravity aroundd them make them float up then made them crash down.

Dragone then Kicked and punched each of the boys.

Meanwhile.

Jackie and the others were beaten down.

"Take a good look chan.'' said Tor stepping on Jackie.

Jackie saw the boys on the ground in pain.

"First them then the others and then you.'' said Tor as something in Jackie seemed to snap as jackie shed a few tears at what he saw and then grabbed tors foot and began to crush it.

''noooo aaauuugh stop aaaauugh nooooo aaauuugh let go aaaauuugh.'' yelled Tor.

Jackie then threw him at his alies and the Armor he wore started to glow and he savagly beat up Tor Strikemaster Ice Dj fis Mc cobra Origami and Tor then the shadow kahn then jumped down to help the boys.

"DRAGONE.'' yelled Jackie as he ran at Dragone and stood infront of him.

"Leave them alone they are my sons and I care for each of them and if you want them gone you will have to go through me.'' said Jackie.

"Have it your way then.'' said Tarakudo. Dragone then Chanalled his power together and hit Jackie with energy blast his eyes mouth and fingers as they hit Jackie he was bearlly able to handle it as Dragone kept blasting him.

"Well this is just perfect.'' said Tarakudo.

"Yes all owe enamies defeated.'' said Dragone.

Meanwhile in another dimenshion.

Dragonsos was watching the fight with the EIght immortals and three mysterius beings.

"This is bad.'' the three beings said in union.

"Shall I act now.'' asked Dragonsos.

The three beings noded as Dragonsos took out the book of age and wrote something down.

Back with our heroes a portal opened up in the sky and the boys and their friends glowed and were sucked into the portal.

"No after them.'' said Dragone as he absorbed his five minions into the jewel he had and gave chase the our heroes and made it through just as it closed.

Our heroes apeared before Dragonsos who healed them.

"Were are we.'' asked Sho.

"Some were safe.'' came a voice as Sho looked to see his grandpa.

"Grandpa.'' said Sho.

"Yes my boy.'' said Lü Dongbin as he helped his grandson up.

as Trock Oren Roar Maled Elricks Raad and Shrouded's immortal grandparent help them up

"Where are we and who are you people.'' Jackie as Uncle whacked him in the head.

"Ow.'' said Jackie.

"Jackie these are the eight immortals.'' said Uncle as he bowed to them.

As that all jappened the portal that brought them their remained open and out came Dragone.

"You will not escape me.'' said Dragone.

"You leave this is no place forces of evil are not welcome here.'' said Iron-Crutch Li as he and the other Eight immortals attacked Dragone who beat them down.

"Hahahahaha pathetick.'' said Dragone as he punched Lü Dongbin down then kicked both Iron-Crutch Li and Immortal Woman He and swiped at Royal Uncle Cao Lan Caihe and Philosopher Han Xiang with his tail then back handed Elder Zhang Guo Lao and Zhongli Quan.

"You will leave now.'' said Dragonsos as he attacked Dragone who blasted him sending him down.

As Dragone moved in for the kill the three beings created a portal that sucked him into it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO this won't stop me I will return and kill you all.'' said Dragone.

The boys helped the immortal grandparents up then healed Dragonsos.

"Thank you for your help.'' said Jackie. "But wjo are you.'' asked Jackie.

"They Jackie are the three pure ones.'' said Dragonsos as he introduced them.

The one in the middle was called Shàngqīng The Universally Honoured One of Divinities and Treasures the one on his left was Yùqīng The Universally Honoured One of Origin and the one on his right was Tàiqīng The Universally Honoured One of Tao and Virtues.

"Welcome Grandsons of the eight immortals.'' said the Three pure one in unison.

"Do they always talk like that.'' asked Oren.

"Yes my grandson they work think and talk as one tho they are three different beings.'' said Zhongli Quan.

"Why were we brought here and were has Dragone been sent to.'' asked Shrouded.''

"You were brought here becouse your lives were indanger of being ended and as for Dragone he has been sent tto a world called Thera.'' said Elder Zhang Guo Lao to his grandson.

"What you mean he is now free to terrorize some other planet.'' asked Sho.

The three pure ones just nodded.

"We have to go stop him.'' said Roar.

"It is not your fight anymore.'' said Dragonsos. ''It is the people of Thera's now.''

"No way we have to stop him you got to send us there.'' said Elricks.

"Yeah you can't really mean to let him counqer any world and condem the people on said World to endless suffering.'' said Roar.

"Yeah it isn't right.'' said Shrouded.

"Yes we might not know what species the people of Thera are but they are still all people we have to save them if we can.'' said Oren

"Yes and if you won't help us get there then we will find our own.'' said Raad.

"You can say what you want but we are going.'' said Trock.

"Totally we are going.'' said Maled.

after that the heart of chi glowed brightly.

"Well done you have past the test.'' said The three pure ones.

"Yes past indeed.'' said Dragonsos.

"Test.'' said the boys.

"To see how far you have come as heroes and see if you have what it takes to be true heroes and become immortals.'' said Uncle.

"Uncle you this.'' asked Jackie.

"Most of it and time the boys lern the truth

"What truth.'' asked Maled

"That Thera is the world you were all really born.'' said Dragonsos

"What.'' said the boys.

That is it this is a 2 parter the rest will be in the next chapter.


End file.
